


Harry Potter And The Holiday From Hell

by angelholme



Series: The Holiday From Hell Trilogy [1]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer, Dead Rising, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: A New Dawn, Crossover, Gen, Screenplay/Script Format, ScriptFrenzy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-18
Updated: 2010-03-18
Packaged: 2017-10-08 02:27:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 40,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelholme/pseuds/angelholme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry, his little sister and his friends decide to take a short holiday in Willamette, Colorado. Which, as decisions go, was not their best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Holiday From Hell

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**
> 
> As always, I am not JK Rowling, nor am I the creator of Dead Rising or Joss Whedon. All appropriated characters, properties, locations, plots and so forth belong to those who own them. The original plot parts belong to me, and I would appreciate it if you did not take them without asking first.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This was written for ScriptFrenzy 2009 - write a 100 page screenplay in 30 days. I did it a tad faster, then wrote another screenplay after it ("Starlight - The Movie").
> 
> This is not like my other stories, in that it is DEFINITELY X-Rated, and not suitable for children. There is death, swearing, death, gore, death, blood and - in case you hadn't noticed - more death. So, if anyone under the age of 18 chooses to read this, then on your own head be it - I am not going to take the blame for corrupting the youth of today :)
> 
> Also it might be useful to know that Dawn Potter is more or less the same as Dawn Summers (from Buffy The Vampire Slayer). She was sent to Harry to be protected, rather than to Buffy and Joyce. More details can be found in "The New Dawn" trilogy (posted at various sites around the net).

EXT WILLAMETTE

Overhead shot of the town of Willamette. The largest building is THE MALL. As the camera moves around, MAIN STREET comes in to view. A number of shuffling figures can be seen, then the camera closes in on six people stood on the corner.

xoxox

EXT WILLAMETTE MAIN STREET

Harry, Luna, Dawn, Ginny, Ron and Hermione are walking down MAIN STREET. Harry and Luna are holding hands, as are Ron and Hermione. Dawn and Ginny are merely walking next to each other.

They are looking around, glancing in shop windows and doing what appears to be general touristy things.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - any idea what we're going to do  
next?

GINNY WEASLEY  
The Mall is supposed to be nice.

  
They all turn to face her, looking surprised. In the background, a guy dressed in a shabby suit shuffles by.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The Mall? We could go shopping in  
Hogsmeade.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Well - it's the biggest in Three Counties  
_(pauses)_  
And apparently Jill's Sandwiches makes  
the best steak sandwich in the whole world.

HARRY POTTER  
_(looking interested)_  
Really?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(nods, holds up a leaflet and grins)_  
Says so right here.

RON WEASLEY  
You're not giving up on this, are you?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(shakes her head)_  
What else are we going to do?  
_(looks around)_  
And what's with...  
_(gestures to various people  
shuffling around)_  
Was there a homeless convention that  
no one told us about?

  
As they are looking around, the sounds of sirens splits the air.

HARRY POTTER  
_(shouting)_  
WHAT THE HELL?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(shouting)_  
IT'S THE TORNADO SIREN  
_(looks around)_  
BUT I DON'T SEE ANY SIGNS OF A TORNADO.

  
They all look up, and see a black helicopter flying over them. A man is leaning out of the chopper with a camera, taking pictures of the various people shuffling around.

The sirens stop, leaving the the street in sudden silence. The six mages look around again.

DAWN POTTER  
So - am I the only person who's  
slightly freaked out by all this?

The other five all shake their heads.

DAWN POTTER  
Good. That makes me feel so much better.

  
There is a crackling noise, then a voice comes through the Emergency PA system.

MALE VOICE #1  
_(voice over)_  
THIS TOWN IS NOW UNDER QUARANTINE DUE  
TO A ZOMBIE INFESTATION.

  
The six mages glance at each other.

MALE VOICE #1  
_(voice over)_  
PLEASE REMAIN WHERE YOU ARE UNTIL  
ESCORTED OUT BY SPECIAL FORCES.

  
The six mages glance at each other again.

MALE VOICE #1  
_(voice over)_  
DO NOT TRY TO FLEE. IF BITTEN, PLEASE  
STAY WHERE YOU ARE AND DO NOT APPROACH  
ANYONE ELSE.

  
The six mages glance at each other for a third time, then Harry shakes his head.

HARRY POTTER  
All in favour of not staying here to  
be taken in to custody by Special  
Forces, whatever the hell they are?

  
The other five raise their hands. Then they see same chopper fly over again, and then fly off in the direction of The Mall.

HARRY POTTER  
The photographer guy seems to be  
heading for The Mall  
_(turns to Luna)_  
Lu?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Seems like a plan.

HARRY POTTER  
Any objections?

  
The rest shrug, then shake their heads.

HARRY POTTER  
Excellent. Then lets go to The Mall  
_(Luna glances at him, brow furrowed)_  
What's up hon?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shakes her head)_  
Sorry - that just sounded familiar.

  
Harry takes Luna's hand, Ron takes Dawn's and Hermione takes Ginny's.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Everyone ready?  
_(They all nod)_  
Then let's go.

  
There are three apparition cracks, and the six mages vanish.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARKING LOT

The six mages reappear in The Mall Parking Lot. There are a number of abandoned cars, and an even larger number of zombies shuffling around. For the moment, the six are hidden behind a hedge, and they can't be seen by the zombies.

DAWN POTTER  
So - how do we get inside?

GINNY WEASLEY  
We could try apparating again.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What about the statute?

RON WEASLEY  
_(smirking)_  
We're stuck in a town that's been invaded  
by zombies, and from all appearances, The  
Mall has been swamped and taken over. Do  
you really think if anyone sees us appear,  
they'll actually care?

  
The other five stop to consider this, then shrug.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - we go inside, look around, see if  
we can help  
_(pauses)_  
Are they zombies? I mean - they're not  
infiri?

Dawn looks up over the hedge, and raises her wand.

DAWN POTTER  
REDUCTO!

  
A bolt of red light streaks out from her wand, and blasts apart the head of a nearby zombie, spraying blood and brains everywhere. Dawn wrinkles her nose, then ducks back down.

DAWN POTTER  
Fairly sure they're zombies  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
Infiri heads don't tend to explode as  
well.

  
The others stare at her in surprised shock for a few seconds.

DAWN POTTER  
_(innocently bemused)_  
What?

HARRY POTTER  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
Sometimes I wonder what the monks were  
smoking when they came up with you.

DAWN POTTER  
Hey - they used you as a template, so  
don't be blaming me for my wackiness.

  
Hermione glances through the hedge, then turns back.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Erm - guys?

HARRY POTTER  
_(paying no attention)_  
I am pretty sure I was never that wacky.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(slightly louder)_  
GUYS?

DAWN POTTER  
That's just cause....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(shouting)_  
GUYS!!

  
They all turn to stare at her. She points at the hedge, and they all pop their head up to look over it.

_(The camera shifts to their point of view)_

All the zombies in the area are now staring at them.

_(The camera returns to showing the six mages)_

RON WEASLEY  
So - we should go?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I think so, yeah.

  
All six mages close their eyes, and one moment, and six apparition pops, later, they vanish.

xoxox

**INTRODUCTION CREDITS**

_(on screen text)_  


**Gemini Studios** and **Home Of The Angel Productions**

present

**HARRY POTTER**, **DAWN POTTER** and **FRANK WEST**

in

A _SammyWrae_ Film

HARRY POTTER AND THE HOLIDAY FROM HELL

_Staring_

RON WEASLEY  
GINNY WEASLEY  
HERMIONE GRANGER

_with_

OTIS WASHINGTON  
CARLITO KEYES  
BRAD GARRISON  
JESSIE MCCARNEY

_and staring_

**LUNA LOVEGOOD**  


  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

The main corridor is dark, and there are a number of building supplies lying around. Clearly the plaza is only half completed.

Harry appears on his own. He looks around wildly, but doesn't see anyone else.

HARRY POTTER  
Well - that's not go....

  
Before he can finish, a shadowy figure smacks him on the back of the head. Harry collapses, and the shadowy figure slowly drags him away.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn appears in a toy shop. She looks around, and realises she is alone and that the shop is locked up with a plastic security shutter pulled down in front of it.

She peers out and sees a number of people milling around. Some are armed with guns, while others are holding bats and planks of wood. An old couple are sat on the floor, the woman nursing a cut on her husband's head.

She glances up the Plaza and sees that the main doors are barricaded shut, with chairs, benches, metal pipes and other assorted things. In addition the security guards are pacing back and forth, all carrying various guns and night-sticks.

Beyond the doors is a horde of zombies, all battering at the glass.

She looks around the shop again, then flops back against a large teddy bear.

DAWN POTTER  
Well - this sucks.

  
xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron appears behind the counter of The Bandito Burger Bar. He looks around, finds he is alone and frowns. A moment later, he sees a number of burgers resting on the heating tray, and his frown turns to a smile.

xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

Ginny appears in a stockroom, takes a step back, puts her foot in a bucket, trips over, reaches out to grab something to steady herself, then pulls a large box of popcorn packets down on top of her, knocking her out.

xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

A female security guard _(Jo Slade)_ is patrolling the upper level. She hears an apparition crack, and goes to investigate.

She sees Hermione wandering up and down, looking around. Jo rubs her hands together, grins salaciously, then, cutting across the balcony, she creeps up behind Hermione, and raises her baton.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank West _(as seen earlier, hanging out of a chopper with a camera)_ glances at the security monitors, then jumps to his feet in surprise.

FRANK WEST  
What the hell?

  
As he continues to watch, he sees Harry, Dawn, Hermione and Ron blink in to existence in the various Plazas. A moment later, the monitors all go dark for a a few seconds. When they come back on, the four mages are no longer in range of the cameras.

Frank shakes his head in disbelief, then crosses to the door and walks out of the room.

Just after he leaves, there is an apparition crack. As it dies away, Luna sticks her head out of a cupboard.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - this is odd.

  
She sits down in front of the monitors, watching them carefully.

Suddenly she looks up, as if hearing a noise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(slightly scared)_  
Hands of blue...

  
She jumps to her feet, and walks back in to the cupboard, closing the door after her.

As she does, she hears the sound of another door opening.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank walks on to the upper level of Entrance Plaza, and sees the same scene that Dawn saw before.

He walks down the stairs, looks around, then catches site of an old-ish man near the back of the Plaza. Frank walks over to where the old man is standing.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
Are you him?

FRANK WEST  
_(nonplussed)_  
What?

RUSSELL BARNABY  
Are you the one who called me here?

FRANK WEST  
_(still nonplussed)_  
No. I'm just here.....

RUSSELL BARNABY  
_(interrupting)_  
Then get me the one who did.

  
Barnaby turns away, and walks down the Plaza. As he does, he passes the shop Dawn is stuck in.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn watches Barnaby walk down the Plaza, then into Everybody Loves Books. He closes the door behind him, then presses a button to bring down the security shutter.

She turns at the sound of a dog barking. A small poodle continues to bark, then bounds up the Plaza, through the legs of the security guards and through a slight gap in the main door. It runs around in circles, yapping at the zombies.

Lindsay Harris  
_(off-screen, yelling)_  
MADONNA! WHERE IS MY MADONNA!

  
Dawn turns to see an old woman _(Lindsay)_ charging towards the front entrance, following the dog. She continues screaming.

Lindsay Harris  
MY BABY! WHERE IS MADONNA!

  
The security guards try to intercept her, but she pushes past them, and up to the front entrance doors.

Lindsay Harris  
MY MADONNA! SHE'S TRAPPED!  
I HAVE TO SAVE HER!

Frank runs up to her, and tries to pull her back, but Lindsay kicks him in the shin, then turns back to the doors.

Dawn's eyes widen as Lindsay yanks the door open and reaches in to the gap.

Lindsay Harris  
BABY! MY BAB..... ARGH!!

  
The horde of zombies swarm forward, and one bites in to Lindsay's neck. Blood squirts everywhere, and she falls to the floor. Seconds later, she is completely covered in zombies.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank backs off as the zombie horde pushes in to the Plaza. He tries to fight a few off, but eventually he is pushed back to the stairs. After a few moments of watching, he turns, and runs up them.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn watches in horror, as, one by one, the various people fall to the zombie horde. She pulls out her wand, but then realises there is nothing she can do.

She puts her wand away, and retreats to the back of the shop, tears running down her face.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron looks around in horror at the various zombies that are swarming in the Food Court _(albeit very slowly)_.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank bursts in to the Security Room, then skids to a halt as he is confronted by two people - one man, one woman.

FRANK WEST  
Who are you?

BRAD GARRISON  
My name is Brad Garrison  
_(gestures to the woman)_  
This is my partner Jessie McCarney.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Hello.

FRANK WEST  
_(looks at her curiously)_  
Partner?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(pulling out an ID card)_  
Homeland Security, Blue Section.

FRANK WEST  
Blue Section?

BRAD GARRISON  
_(glances at Jessie)_  
It's a classified division. We deal  
with.... unusual cases.

FRANK WEST  
_(smirking)_  
Such as zombie infestations?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(returning the smirk)_  
For example.

BRAD GARRISON  
We were told about the infestation, and  
were asked to come and investigate  
and..... deal with it.

FRANK WEST  
_(suspiciously)_  
Deal with it?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
By any means necessary  
_(pauses)_  
It's not as sinister as it sounds.

BRAD GARRISON  
We believe we know who started this  
_(gestures at one of the monitors)_  
We've been watching him on the monitors,  
and have tracked him to the Food Court,  
and he seems to be hiding out there.

  
Brad turns to Frank.

BRAD GARRISON  
Here's the deal. We know you arrived on a  
chopper, and that it's back in three days.  
If you help us out, and let us come with  
you when you leave, I will personally  
ensure you get first crack at the story  
when it breaks.

  
Frank stares at him for a few moments, then nods.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(hands Frank a pistol)_  
Okay - lets go.

  
Frank and Brad leave, while Jessie walks out of the room the other way.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Luna, still in the cupboard, closes her eyes.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Two by two  
_(shakes her head)_  
I can't let it happen.

  
She pushes the cupboard door open, and walks over to the monitors. She sees the person Brad was talking about, then her eyes widen as she catches site of Ron, trapped behind the burger bar counter.

She pulls out her wand, then her attention is distracted by another monitor.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Son of a bitch!

  
She turns and runs out of the room without looking back.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Zombies litter the floor, and blood stains are all over the walls.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron peaks out from behind the counter of the burger bar, then ducks back down as a gunshot echoes through the Food Court. He looks up again, then glances up as he sees a man standing on veranda of the western style balcony.

He slowly pulls out his wand, but before he can cast a spell, the doors to the Mall Park burst open, and Frank and Brad burst in. The man on the balcony turns round, then opens fire on the two men.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Frank and Brad run over to Chris' Fine Foods, and dive behind the wine bar.

FRANK WEST  
I guess he's not going to come quietly.

BRAD GARRISON  
Apparently not  
_(grimaces, then gestures to the  
pistol Frank is holding)_  
You any good with that?

FRANK WEST  
I can hold my own.

BRAD GARRISON  
I suggest we split up - try to outflank  
him.

FRANK WEST  
_(nods)_  
You go right?

BRAD GARRISON  
Sounds fun.

  
xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron watches the two men split to either side, and start firing back at the man on the veranda. He glances around, then stars to creep slowly along the wall, heading towards the doors marked "Wonderland Plaza"

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Brad crosses the Food Court, and raises his pistol, taking aim at the man on the veranda. As he does, he sees Ron out of the corner of his eye.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

The man notices Brad is distracted, and shoots him in the leg.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Brad goes down, grasping his shin.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron turns back, and sees the man aiming his gun directly at Brad.

He charges out of the doorway, brandishing his wand.

RON WEASLEY  
REDUCTO! STUPEFY! DEPULSO!

  
The man's eyes widen in surprise, then he ducks as the multi-coloured bolts of light streak towards him, then he turns, scampers along the veranda and dives in to an airvent.

Ron turns to see Brad and Frank staring at him.

RON WEASLEY  
Erm..... hi?

  
xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

An old man cowers in a corner as the sound of yells of excitement echo through the park.

Suddenly a hand comes in to shot, and he looks up.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Frank and Brad sit opposite Ron in Chris' Fine Foods.

FRANK WEST  
You're a wizard?

RON WEASLEY  
Yes.

FRANK WEST  
From England?

RON WEASLEY  
Yes.

FRANK WEST  
And you are here on holiday?

RON WEASLEY  
_(nods)_  
With my sister and four friends.

FRANK WEST  
Are they here?

RON WEASLEY  
We got split up  
_(pauses)_  
I don't know if they're even alive.

FRANK WEST  
_(smiles)_  
Would one of your friends be a young  
man with messy black hair?

RON WEASLEY  
_(stands up suddenly)_  
Yes - did you see him?

FRANK WEST  
I saw him, and two young women, appear  
on the monitors at the same time as you  
_(smiles as Ron grins)_  
Do you want to look for them?

BRAD GARRISON  
_(suddenly)_  
No - we have something else to do.

  
Frank and Ron turn to stare at him.

BRAD GARRISON  
There's a Professor - a Doctor Barnaby -  
trapped in a bookstore just through there  
_(gestures towards the doors marked  
"Al Fresco Plaza")_  
We need to find him, and get him somewhere  
safe.

RON WEASLEY  
Why?

BRAD GARRISON  
I'm not at liberty to say, but it is  
imperative we secure him as soon as  
possible.

FRANK WEST  
Remember your promise, Garrison.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(pauses for a moment)_  
Very well. If we can get him back to  
the security office, I will tell you  
why he is here.

  
Ron and Frank exchange glances, then they both nod.

FRANK WEST  
Lets go.

  
xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

A young woman screams as she runs across the Mall Park, dodging zombies, but continually glancing behind her.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Frank, Brad and Ron enter the Plaza, and look around.

RON WEASLEY  
So - lots of zombies then.

FRANK WEST  
Seems so  
_(glances over at Ron and grins)_  
You up for it?

RON WEASLEY  
Can't think of anything I'd rather do  
_(pauses)_  
No - wait. I can.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(angrily)_  
Are you two finished? We have to get  
to Barnaby before the zombies  
_(pauses ominously)_  
Or anyone else does.

RON WEASLEY  
Okay, okay. Keep your hair on  
_(smirks at Brad's bald head)_  
Oh - too late.

  
Brad turns and glares at him.

RON WEASLEY  
Sorry.

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Two young men are hiding in a clothing store. They have barricaded up the entrance, but can still see out.

BURT THOMPSON  
Aaron! Come here!

AARON SWOOP  
What?

BURT THOMPSON  
There are people out there. Real people.

AARON SWOOP  
_(running forward to stand next to Burt)_  
Really?

  
They both peer out through the barricade, and see Frank, Brad and Ron making their way up the Plaza, blasting and shooting zombies as they go.

BURT THOMPSON  
Should we call for help?

AARON SWOOP  
Do you think they'll hear us?

BURT THOMPSON  
_(shrugs)_  
Only one way to find out.

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Ron blasts a zombie in to a pack of other zombies, then turns as something hits his head.

RON WEASLEY  
OW!

  
He turns, then narrows his eyes.

FRANK WEST  
What?

RON WEASLEY  
Someone through a rock at my head  
_(he glances over at the shop)_  
I think they're in there.

FRANK WEST  
Want to check it out?

BRAD GARRISON  
We don't have time......

RON WEASLEY  
Yes  
_(turns to Brad)_  
You and Mr West...

FRANK WEST  
Call me Frank.

RON WEASLEY  
_(nods)_  
You and Frank go talk to the Doc, and  
bring him back this way. I'll see if  
they're okay.

BRAD GARRISON  
I don't know.....

RON WEASLEY  
You think I should let them die?

  
He stares at Brad, who eventually shrugs.

BRAD GARRISON  
On you're own head  
_(turns to Frank)_  
Lets go.

FRANK WEST  
_(to Ron)_  
You'll be okay?

RON WEASLEY  
I'll be fine  
_(holds up his wand)_  
Magic, remember?

  
Frank nods, then he and Brad walk off through the Plaza, while Ron turns to the shop. He blasts a few zombies out of the way, and reaches the barricade.

RON WEASLEY  
Are you alive in there?

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Burt glances at Aaron, who nods.

BURT THOMPSON  
Yes. Who are you?

RON WEASLEY  
_(off-screen)_  
My name's Ron.

AARON SWOOP  
What are you doing here?

RON WEASLEY  
I was on holiday, but now I seem to be  
caught up in a zombie attack  
_(pauses)_  
This happens to me a lot.

AARON SWOOP  
_(somewhat disbelievingly)_  
You get caught up in zombie attacks at  
shopping malls a lot?

RON WEASLEY  
_(smiling)_  
Well - no. But my best friend Harry is  
somewhat of a danger magnet, and we  
always seem to wind up fighting  
something  
_(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Anyway - since I was passing, I thought  
you might want some help.

BURT THOMPSON  
How can you help us? You don't seem to  
be armed.

RON WEASLEY  
Trust me  
_(he looks around, then pulls out his wand)_  
I'm better armed than I look.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn glances out of the shop, and sees Frank and Brad walk up to Everybody Loves Books.

They have a conversation with someone inside, though she can't hear them. A few moments later, they turn and walk away.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Ron is leading Aaron and Burt across the Plaza to an alcove when there is a loud scream from a shop just opposite them. Ron glances towards the shop, then sighs. He turns back to Aaron and Burt, who are both carrying long metal bars.

RON WEASLEY  
Can you guys wait here a moment?

BURT THOMPSON  
We'll come with you, if that's okay?  
_(he looks around)_  
You need someone to watch your back.

  
Ron pauses then nods. The three then turn and walk towards the jewellery store the scream came from.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

A young woman looks out from behind the display counter of the jewellery store, and sees Ron, Aaron and Burt approaching. She smiles, then reaches under the counter and pulls out a spanner.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Ron approaches the counter, leaving Aaron and Burt to guard the entrance. He walks over the counter, to find a young woman sitting on the ground behind it.

RON WEASLEY  
Erm.... Miss? Are you okay?

LEAH STEIN  
My baby! They ate my baby!

RON WEASLEY  
I'm sorry  
_(glances back at the entrance where  
zombies are starting to gather)_  
Look - I can get you out of here, but  
you have to come now.

LEAH STEIN  
My baby!  
_(she moans)_  
Just leave me.

RON WEASLEY  
No!

LEAH STEIN  
I can't live with out her. They ate her!

RON WEASLEY  
I know, and that's horrible. But you  
can't just lay down and die because you  
loose someone.

LEAH STEIN  
_(looking up angrily)_  
What do you know about it?

RON WEASLEY  
_(quietly)_  
More than you'd think.

  
Leah stares up at him for a few moments, then nods.

LEAH STEIN  
I've... I've hurt my ankle. I won't be able to walk quick.

RON WEASLEY  
We'll go as slow as you need  
_(looks around)_  
Do you have anything you can use as a  
weapon?

  
Leah holds up a spanner. Ron nods.

RON WEASLEY  
Good  
_(he looks back at the entrance, where  
Aaron and Burt are fighting off zombies)_  
We should go - now.

LEAH STEIN  
Okay.

  
She gets gingerly to her feet, then winces.

LEAH STEIN  
I don't think I can walk on this.

  
Ron glances down at her ankle, frowning.

FRANK WEST  
_(off-screen)_  
Don't worry - I can carry her.

  
Ron turns and smiles at Frank.

RON WEASLEY  
Good to see you, Frank  
_(looks around)_  
Where's Brad?

FRANK WEST  
Went off the other way. Said he had  
something to do.

RON WEASLEY  
And the Doc?

FRANK WEST  
For some reason, he didn't think he'd  
be safe if he came with us.

RON WEASLEY  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
Swell!

  
Frank walks behind the counter, and gestures to Leah to climb up on to his back. She does, and he turns back to Ron.

FRANK WEST  
Wagons roll!

  
xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Ron, Aaron and Burt have formed a half-circle, forging a path through the zombie horde for Frank, who is still carrying Leah.

They blast, smack and kick their way to the doors leading out to The Mall Park. Frank holds up his hand, and they form a line.

FRANK WEST  
The entrance to the security area is in  
Paradise Plaza, about a quarter of a  
mile across the Park.

  
He points out of the door, then spins round, metal pole extended, and sends a zombie flying backwards.

FRANK WEST  
We need to stick close to the wall, so  
we can protect each other. It makes the  
trip a bit longer, but it's safer than  
crossing straight across the park.

  
The other four nod, then Frank gestures for Leah to climb on to his back again. He then nods to Ron, who pushes the doors open.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

The group walks out of the door, and moves along the wall for a few minutes, with Ron taking point.

There is a sudden roar of an engine, and they all turn to see a jeep charging towards them. It is driven by a man in a bright red prison jump suit, with two similarly dressed passengers, one of whom is stood behind a large mounted machine gun.

HARRY COBB  
_(sneering)_  
What do we have here then?

DICK WASHBURNE  
_(laughing evilly)_  
Looks like fresh meet to me, Cobb

HARRY COBB  
_(grins)_  
So - who do you want first?  
_(looks over the group)_  
Not a lot of pickings, are there?

DICK WASHBURNE  
_(looks them over, frowning)_  
Not that many, no  
_(shakes his head)_  
Though the cute red-head..... he's  
got possibilities.

  
Ron raises his wand, but before he can do anything, the third convicts speaks.

TOM REYNOLDS  
_(deep voice, imposing)_  
We'll give them a ten second head start  
_(pauses)_  
Then, whoever you catch, you keep.

DICK WASHBURNE  
_(throwing his arm in the air)_  
Yeah! That's what I'm talking about.

TOM REYNOLDS  
_(smiling maniacally at Ron and the  
others)_  
Better get running. You don't have a  
lot of time.

  
The jeep turns and drives away. Ron glances at Frank, who nods, and the group starts moving towards Paradise Plaza at great speed.

A few moments later, they freeze as the jeep turns round, and heads back towards them.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

On the back of the jeep, Tom Reynolds lines up the machine gun, and puts his hand on the trigger.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

Ron stares at the jeep as it zooms towards them.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(off-screen)_  
REDUCTO!

  
The earth in front of the jeep explodes in a ball of red light, forcing the jeep to swerve out of the way. Ron turns, then grins at Luna. She is flanked by the old man and young woman we saw from the earlier scenes.

RON WEASLEY  
Am I glad to see you!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smirking)_  
I don't know. Are you?

  
She glances behind her, then turns back to Ron.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
They're coming back. Ready?

RON WEASLEY  
Oh yes.

  
They both raise their wands and aim them at the jeep.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
RON WEASLEY  
_(yelling)_  
REDUCTO MAXIMUS!

  
Two bright-red bolts of light shoot out of their wands, and crash in to the jeep's engine. A moment later, it explodes in a huge ball of flame, wiping out a number of zombies around it. Frank and the others all stare in surprise at the two mages.

FRANK WEST  
_(after a moment of silence)_  
I think I speak for everyone when I say  
what the fuck was that?

  
Luna and Ron exchange glances.

RON WEASLEY  
We can explain, but we should get back  
to security first.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It's not safe out here  
_(looks around, then notices Ron glancing  
at the two people with her)_  
Oh - this is Otis and Sophie - I found  
them wandering through the Park  
_(pauses, then smirks)_  
Can I keep them?

RON WEASLEY  
If we make it back without dying, being  
bitten or otherwise suffering an  
assortment of other horrible deaths, I  
don't see why not.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(claps her hands)_  
Oh goody!

RON WEASLEY  
_(rolls his eyes and smiles fondly)_  
Come on - lets go.

  
The expanded group starts walking off in the direction they were heading before. Aaron moves up next to Ron.

AARON SWOOP  
Who's that?

RON WEASLEY  
Luna Lovegood - she's a very good  
friend of mine.

AARON SWOOP  
_(glancing at Luna appraisingly)_  
Is she....

RON WEASLEY  
_(cutting him off)_  
She has a boyfriend - the Harry I  
mentioned before.

AARON SWOOP  
_(melodramatic sigh)_  
Too bad  
_(notices Ron looks pensive at the  
mention of Harry's name)_  
What's wrong?

RON WEASLEY  
We - the six of us - got split up when  
we arrived. I haven't seen Harry or the  
others since I came in to The Mall  
_(pauses)_  
I don't even know if they're still alive.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

HARRY POTTER  
I don't even know if they're still alive

  
Harry is sat in an empty store, with three other people _(Josh Manning, Rich Atkins, Barbra Patterson)_

JOSH MANNING  
Wow  
_(pauses for a moment)_  
So you're really a wizard?

HARRY POTTER  
I'm really a wizard.

RICH ATKINS  
_(slightly sneeringly)_  
So why can't you get us out of here?

HARRY POTTER  
Who ever put me here took my wand  
_(turns his pockets out)_  
Without it, I'm as powerless as you.

RICH ATKINS  
_(still sneering)_  
Really?

HARRY POTTER  
_(tilts his head to one side)_  
Well - maybe not quite as powerless.  
During the war I did learn to fight  
without it. But I am better with it  
than without.

BARBARA PATTERSON  
War? What war?

HARRY POTTER  
_(sighing)_  
It's a long story.

JOSH MANNING  
_(waving his arms around the empty store)_  
We've got time.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Ron and Luna are facing the people they rescued, along with Frank and Jessie.

FRANK WEST  
You're wizards.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes. We're here on holiday, and we kind  
of got caught up in this.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
So why not just leave? I mean - if you  
can apparate from one place to another.....  
_(she realises Luna and Ron are staring at her)_

RON WEASLEY  
How do you know about apparition?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(blushing)_  
Blue Section deals with the enforcement  
of The International Statute.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Which I guess we're breaking.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(smiles)_  
Don't worry - I won't tell  
_(gestures at the monitors)_  
I think these are special circumstances.

RON WEASLEY  
Thank you.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
So - you're going to help us?  
_(glances at Frank)_  
We do have a way out.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(glances at Ron with a "keep silent"  
look)_  
We'll do what we can, Miss McCarney,  
but we have to find our friends.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
I think.....  
_(they all turn and look at him, and he  
blushes, then points to one of the  
monitors)_  
I think one of them is there.

  
Ron, Luna and Frank turn to look at the monitor marked "ENTRANCE PLAZA".

FRANK WEST  
Damn it! I thought we'd seen the last of  
him!

  
On the monitor, Carlito is firing a rifle down the length of the plaza.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who's that?

RON WEASLEY  
Someone who likes shooting at people -  
he took a few shots at us  
_(glances at Jessie)_  
And Mr Garrison.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Is Brad okay?

FRANK WEST  
Leg wound. After we talked to the  
Professor, he went off on his own.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Did he say where?

RON WEASLEY  
Oh bugger.

  
Everyone turns to him, and he points at the monitor. The camera has moved to show the other end of the plaza. A young woman is dodging the bullets, ducking behind pillars and in to shops.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
As I was going to say - I think that's  
your friend.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
DAWN!  
_(turns to Ron)_  
Lets go.

FRANK WEST  
Do you want some help?

  
Luna glances questioningly at Ron, who pauses, then nods.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The more the merrier  
_(she turns to Jessie)_  
I think you should wait here for Mr  
Garrison.

  


JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(in a slightly confused tone)_  
Okay.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(turning back to Ron and Frank)_  
Okay - lets go.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn runs across The Plaza, ducking behind an advertising post. The tiles next to her explode with a ping as a bullet blows in to the floor.

She glances round the pillar, then ducks back as she hears another gunshot.

DAWN POTTER  
What the hell is this guy's problem?  
Does he not like my hair?  
_(she pauses and shakes her head)_  
No - everyone likes my hair. He must  
just be an evil twat.

  
She glances round, sees Carlito reloading, then charges across the Plaza and dives in to a sports shop, then scurries behind a shelf.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Carlito stares down the length of the Plaza, holding the rifle at a firing position.

CARLITO KEYES  
Where is that little pendejo?

  
He walks down the right-hand balcony, rifle pointing down.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ron and Luna are stood under a sign marked "ENTRANCE PLAZA", guarding Frank while he unlocks a security shutter.

RON WEASLEY  
So - what's with Jessie?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(glances at Frank, but notices he isn't  
listening)_  
In his job, my Dad has made a lot of  
contacts. And written a lot of stories  
about various governments.

RON WEASLEY  
I remember  
_(smirks)_  
Did Fudge really bake Goblin Pies?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(blushes)_  
In his defence, Fudge was a bit of a  
fool before The Tournament

RON WEASLEY  
_(nodding)_  
True. But you were saying.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Most of what he learned, he wrote about.  
But there was one group that he refused  
to write about. He was reluctant to even  
tell me about them.

RON WEASLEY  
_(quietly)_  
Blue Section?

  
Luna nods, then levitates a zombie, and flings it back through the plaza.

RON WEASLEY  
What's so.... bad about them?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Blue Section answers only to The Head of  
The ICW.

  
Ron nods, then fires a blasting curse at a zombie that is getting close.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
They are permitted to do anything to  
enforce The Statute, up to and including  
killing those they can't deal with in  
other ways.

RON WEASLEY  
Bloody hell.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And it doesn't just stop at muggles  
_(she glances at Frank, then turns back)_  
They can execute mages as well, if they  
think it's necessary.

RON WEASLEY  
Seriously? REDUCTO! They can kill mages?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
DEPULSO! They are called The Blue Hands,  
and their power is absolute. REDUCTO!  
Frank - are you nearly done?

FRANK WEST  
Yes.

  
He pulls the security shutter up, and they slip underneath it.

FRANK WEST  
Don't close it - we'll need to get back.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But....  
_(she gestures to the zombies on both  
sides, now moving towards them)_

FRANK WEST  
_(nods)_  
I know, but if we want to get the young  
lady back, we'll need a way out.

  
Ron and Luna exchange glances, then both nod.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Lets go.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn peaks up from behind the shelf, then glances around the shop. Her eyes alight on a shelf, and a smile crosses her face.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Ron, Luna and Frank look round the corner to the main aisle of The Plaza.

Suddenly, a series of shots are heard, and the tiles on the floor around them shatter as a number of bullets hit the floor.

FRANK WEST  
Oh shit.

  
They all duck back behind the wall.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So - this guy. He's good with a gun?

FRANK WEST  
Oh yes.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Swell.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn pulls out her wand, and taps herself on her head. A moment later, she vanishes.

xoox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Carlito stares down, but doesn't see anyone. He looks around, gun at the ready.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank stares up at the balcony.

FRANK WEST  
Can you two create a shield? Cover me so  
I can take him out?

RON WEASLEY  
I suppose.

  
Ron and Luna raise their wands, then turn back to him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We'll have to go slowly - we don't have  
much experience repelling bullets.

FRANK WEST  
Wizards don't use guns?

  
They both wave their wands.

FRANK WEST  
_(sheepishly)_  
Oh yeah.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There are no laws against it, but  
compared to wands, guns are pretty  
limited, so we've never bothered with  
them.

  
A few more shots ring out, and they all crouch down.

FRANK WEST  
Pity that can't be said about everyone  
else.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Through the magic of movies, the outline of Dawn crosses the Plaza to the stairs, and walks slowly up them.

It continues along the balcony, walking towards Carlito.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Ron, Luna and Frank, surrounded by a light, gold glow, walk forward, in to the open.

They stare up, and see Carlito staring back at them, rifle trained on Frank's head.

FRANK WEST  
You think this shield will hold?

RON WEASLEY  
I have no idea.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Carlito stares down at Ron, Frank and Luna.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(speaking to himself)_  
What are they waiting for?

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank glances at Luna and Ron as they face off against Carlito, then turns back to him.

A few seconds later, Carlito collapses for no apparent reason.

FRANK WEST  
What the.....

  
There is a brief flash of light, then Dawn appears behind where Carlito was stood. She is brandishing a large wooden mallet.

RON WEASLEY  
That's our Dawn.

  
They break formation, and run over to the escalators, kicking and banishing as they go.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn runs around the top of the balcony - clear of zombies due to Carlito's presence - and meets them at the top of the escalators. She hugs Ron and Luna, glancing occasionally at Frank.

RON WEASLEY  
We thought you were dead.

DAWN POTTER  
I thought the same about you  
_(pauses)_  
Have you seen anyone else?

FRANK WEST  
One or two, but only when they arrived.  
I caught them on the monitors, but then  
the screens blacked out and I lost them.

DAWN POTTER  
Harry?

RON WEASLEY  
_(sadly)_  
We don't know.

  
Dawn closes her eyes, then takes a deep breath.

DAWN POTTER  
He's okay. Or at least he's alive  
_(she glances at Ron)_  
I don't know about Minny or Gin. Sorry.

RON WEASLEY  
It's okay. I'm sure we'll find them  
sooner or later.

DAWN POTTER  
_(turning)_  
In the meantime, we have to decide what  
to do about.....  
_(she trails off as she notices Carlito  
has gone)_  
What the hell?

  
Before anyone can respond, there is a bleeping sound from Frank's pocket. He reaches in, and pulls out a walkie-talkie.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(surprised)_  
Where did you get that?

FRANK WEST  
Not a clue

  
He presses the receive button.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Frank? You there?

FRANK WEST  
Otis? Did you give me this?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
I thought it would help. Anyway - you  
know that guy with the messy hair?

DAWN POTTER  
Harry? He's found Harry? Where is he?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
He and three others are locked in an  
abandoned shop in the construction  
area of North Plaza.

FRANK WEST  
Thanks - we'll go after him now.

  
He clicks the walkie-talkie off, then turns to the three mages.

FRANK WEST  
Shall we?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
No.

FRANK WEST  
Pardon me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We can take care of this. You should go  
back and see what Jessie and Brad are  
doing. They might need your help.

FRANK WEST  
And you won't?

  
They all raise their wands.

FRANK WEST  
_(sighs)_  
Fair enough  
_(he tosses the walkie-talkie to Luna)_  
But get in touch if you need me.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We will.

FRANK WEST  
Take care of yourselves.

  
He turns and runs down the stairs. Dawn watches him go, then turns to the others.

DAWN POTTER  
Who the hell was that?

RON WEASLEY  
It's a long story  
_(glances around)_  
Which we'll tell you on the way.

  
xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

Ron, Dawn and Luna pause on the steps leading up to North Plaza. They turn round and stare across the Park they've just crossed.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Is it me, or was that easier than before?

RON WEASLEY  
Now you come to mention it.....  
_(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Maybe we're just getting better at this?

  
Dawn stares at them in surprise.

DAWN POTTER  
Are you crazy?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Maybe  
_(grins)_  
Or maybe spending a few hours killing  
zombies hones your skills to a fine art.

DAWN POTTER  
_(staring at her as if she is, in fact,  
crazy)_  
A fine art?

RON WEASLEY  
Not to cut this exciting discussion off  
in its prime, but don't we have a Harry  
to save?

  
The two girls grin and nod. Ron turns, and pushes the door open, and the three of them walk in to the North Plaza, then stop dead.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

The reverse angle shows Ron, Luna and Dawn standing at the doors. It pulls back slowly, revealing more zombies than we've seen so far. The Plaza is almost entirely full of zombies.

INT NORTH PLAZA

The three mages stare across The Plaza, then glance at their wands.

DAWN POTTER  
Are you thinking what I'm thinking?

RON WEASLEY  
We won't be able to cast fast enough  
to do each zombie at once?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And there are too many to sneak past?

DAWN POTTER  
_(nods)_  
Yeah - that's pretty much what I'm  
thinking.

  
She glances around, then her eyes light up.

DAWN POTTER  
But I think I might have a solution.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

A young woman with pink hair is standing in the centre of Crislip's hardware superstore, glancing around in obvious fear.

MALE VOICE #2  
_(deep, menacing, terrifying, off screen)_  
You can't hide, VC scum. I'm coming for  
you. And I'm going to find you.

  
The woman screams, and runs off screen to the right.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

The zombies are still shuffling about, then one turns at the sound of footsteps on the tiles.

Ron, Dawn and Luna stand at the front of a sports shop. Ron is holding a baseball bat, Dawn is holding a pick axe and Luna is carrying a lacrosse stick.

The zombie starts shuffling towards them, and Luna takes a step forward. She flicks the net over the zombies head, then yanks.

The zombie falls forward, and she flicks the stick up, and brings it crashing down, crushing the head.

DAWN POTTER  
Impressive, yet somehow gross.

  
She twists the pick-axe in her hand, and brandishes the handle. She jumps forward, swinging it in a wide circle, sending zombies flying.

RON WEASLEY  
Cool.

  
He follows Dawn's move, swinging the bat.

Soon they are cutting a path through the zombie horde, knocking dozens aside as they go.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Harry looks up, and smiles.

HARRY POTTER  
They're coming.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Ron, Luna and Dawn make their way past Crislip's, heading for the shop.

As they pass the entrance, there is an ear-splitting screen from within the store. It lasts for nearly thirty seconds, and echoes through the Plaza.

They glance at each other, then, without a word, all three turn and make their way towards the entrance.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

They walk in to the store, then come to a dead stop.

In the centre of the store, the young woman with pink hair is hanging upside down by her feet. Stood next to her is a middle-aged man, holding a large, bloody knife.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(menacing voice)_  
Tell me. Tell me where they are.

Emily brown  
_(terrified)_  
I don't know. Please - let me go.

CLIFF HUDSON  
Not until you tell me......

  
He stops as he hears someone clearing their throat. He stares at Ron, Dawn and Luna in surprise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(firmly)_  
I believe she told you to stop that.

CLIFF HUDSON  
Not until she tells me what I want to  
know.

RON WEASLEY  
Stop it. NOW!

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(stares at them, then grins)_  
If you insist.

  
He spins round, knife raised, and slits the young woman's throat. Blood spurts everywhere, and she lets out a single gurgle before she dies.

He turns back.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(still grinning)_  
Since you lost me that prisoner, I guess  
I'm going to need another.

  
He starts to walk forward, knife raised.

CLIFF HUDSON  
Any volunteers?

RON WEASLEY  
_(stepping in front of Dawn)_  
Leave them alone.

  
Cliff stares at them, then laughs.

CLIFF HUDSON  
Who's going to stop me?

  
He waves the knife menacingly, then, reaching behind his back, pulls out a little flare and throws it at Ron.

DAWN POTTER  
Oh crap!

  
She pushes Ron to one side, then turns and throws herself on top of Luna, knocking her the other way.

The flare explodes, blanketing the area in thick, black smoke.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Dawn? You okay?

DAWN POTTER  
I'm fine. Ron?

RON WEASLEY  
I'm okay. Can you get behind the counter?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Give me a sec  
_(she pulls out her wand)_  
DISPARO!

  
The smoke clears, but Cliff is no where in sight.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(whispering)_  
Where'd he go?

RON WEASLEY  
_(also whispering)_  
Do you think he ran out of the store....

  
Before he can finish, another flare lands in front of them. They glance at each other, then split up three ways. Dawn runs round to the right, to where a number of shelves are located. Luna runs left, to where a canape display of tools is set up. Ron runs straight ahead to another group of shelves, and ducks down behind them.

Another flare explodes, kicking up even more smoke.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Ron creeps round behind a shelf, wand in one hand, bat in the other. He peers round the corner of the shelf, then ducks back when he sees a figure moving.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Luna backs up through the canape, then stops as she backs in to a stand of tools. She turns round, then tilts her head to one side.

Seconds later, she reaches out, a smile on her face, and takes one of them.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Dawn walks slowly along behind one of the shelves.

DAWN POTTER  
_(whispering)_  
Bugger!

  
She looks down to see what she caught her foot on. A moment later, a big grin spreads across her lips.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

The smoke begins to clear, and Ron peeks out from behind one of the shelves again. From the angle we are at, we can see someone rising up behind him.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Dawn spins round as she hears movement behind her. She raises the pick-axe, then lowers it when she sees Luna.

DAWN POTTER  
_(whispering)_  
What are we going to do?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(whispering, firmly)_  
We're going to stop him  
_(pauses)_  
Even if we have to....

DAWN POTTER  
_(whispering)_  
Kill him? Really?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(whispering)_  
We killed Death Eaters. Is he any better  
than them?

DAWN POTTER  
_(whispering)_  
But....  
_(trails off, then starts again)_  
They chose that. This guy - whoever he  
is - I think he's just been affected by  
_(waves her hand towards the main plaza)_.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(loud, off-screen)_  
I'VE GOT YOUR BOY.

  
Dawn and Luna exchange worried looks.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(loud, off-screen)_  
IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL GUT HIM LIKE  
A FISH.

DAWN POTTER  
_(whispering, firmly)_  
Okay - we kill him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles softly)_  
I don't like it, and I wish to god we  
were all somewhere else, but this is the  
way it is.

DAWN POTTER  
_(nods)_  
I don't like it either, but I'm not  
going to let him kill Ron.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Then here's what I was thinking....

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Ron is now hanging upside down, bleeding from his left arm. Cliff is pushing him gently back and forth, while sharpening the knife menacingly.

CLIFF HUDSON  
Time's up, ladies. Are you coming out,  
or am I gonna fillet me a red-head?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(walking out from behind a shelf)_  
I'm here. Now let him go.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(grinning maniacally)_  
Where's the other one?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
She left  
_(glances at Ron)_  
This one dumped her, and doesn't give a  
crap whether he lives or dies.

CLIFF HUDSON  
_(glowers at her)_  
You expect me to believe that, bitch?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What did you call me?

CLIFF HUDSON  
I called you a bitch, you little bitch!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(points to the floor in front of her)_  
Come here and say that!

  
Cliff stalks forward until he is standing right in front of her.

CLIFF HUDSON  
I'm here. Whatcha gonna do about it?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smirks)_  
Oh - nothing.

  
Cliff stares at her in confusion.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(still smirking)_  
I just wanted to get you here, so she  
could go round there.

  
The sound of a chainsaw starting rips through the air. Cliff turns to see Dawn stood between him and Ron, brandishing the said chainsaw. She has a wide grin on her face.

Cliff turns back at Luna, to find her stood holding a long scythe by her side.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(voice low and powerful, not like her  
normal tone at all)_  
Let him go, or we will kill you. And  
leave your body to be eaten by the zombies.

  
Cliff stares at her for a moment, then raises his knife and charges forward.

Luna raises the scythe, and in one, single, graceful sweep, hacks his head off, sending it flying across the store until it crashes in to a shelf with a squelchy "splat" sound.

Dawn stares at her for a moment, then puts the chainsaw down, pulls out her wand, severs the rope holding Ron and lowers him to the ground.

DAWN POTTER  
_(voice full of concern)_  
Are you alright?

RON WEASLEY  
_(light tone)_  
Never better. But a healing spell on my  
arm wouldn't go amiss.

DAWN POTTER  
_(nods)_  
Primus reparo.

  
A soft green light flows from her wand, and engulfs his arm. For a few seconds, the light pulses, then fades. His arm is as good as new.

RON WEASLEY  
_(standing up)_  
Thanks Dawn.

DAWN POTTER  
It's what I live for  
_(turns to Luna)_  
And you? Are you okay?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(similar tone to Ron's, but slightly  
less light)_  
I've been better  
_(glances at the body, then narrows her eyes)_  
One sec....

  
She walks over to Cliff's corpse, and reaches in to the jacket pocket.

DAWN POTTER  
What.....

  
A second later, she pulls out Harry's wand.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I thought my beloved might need it.

  
She slips it in to her own pocket, then stands up.

RON WEASLEY  
So - we go get Harry?

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Harry, Josh, Rich and Barbara are still sitting in the dark of the abandoned store.

JOSH MANNING  
What time do you think it is?

BARBARA PATTERSON  
It's getting light again  
_(gestures to the door, where a flicker  
of sunrise light can be seen)_  
That makes it what? A day or so?

HARRY POTTER  
My friends will come - trust me.

RICH ATKINS  
What if they're dead?

HARRY POTTER  
They aren't.

RICH ATKINS  
How do you know?

HARRY POTTER  
Because they've survived giant snakes,  
giant spiders, evil teachers, dark  
wizards and an evil Hell-Goddess  
_(smiles)_  
Zombies are a walk in the park compared  
to the last seven years.

  
There is a noise outside, and Rich screams.

RICH ATKINS  
He's coming back!

HARRY POTTER  
Rich - calm down.

  
There is another noise, this time the whir of a heavy duty chainsaw starting up, then cutting in to the door.

HARRY POTTER  
_(taking a step back)_  
On second thoughts.....

  
The blade makes a door-shaped hole in the wall. then is withdrawn. A moment later, the wood falls inward, revealing a the shape of a young woman.

HARRY POTTER  
_(complete disbelief)_  
Dawn?

DAWN POTTER  
Hey, big brother. You ready to get out  
of here?

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Luna and Ron are stood either side of the hole in the door. She is still holding the scythe, while he is now holding Cliff's Machete.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Finishing off a hug, Harry turns to the others.

HARRY POTTER  
Dawn, may I introduce Rich, Barbara and  
Josh.

  
The three of them nod, thought Harry notices Josh give Dawn the once over with his eyes.

HARRY POTTER  
_(slightly tighter voice)_  
Guys, this is my _baby_ sister Dawn.

  
Dawn glares at him for a moment, then nods at the others, giving Josh a reciprocal once over.

DAWN POTTER  
It's very nice to meet you all, but we  
should be going. We've set up a camp in  
the security office, and the sooner we  
get back there, the better.

HARRY POTTER  
_(hopefully)_  
We?

DAWN POTTER  
_(smiling)_  
Luna and Ron are standing guard outside  
_(pauses)_  
We haven't found Minnie or Ginny yet.

  
Harry closes his eyes, takes a deep breath, then opens them again.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you have your wand?

DAWN POTTER  
_(pulling it out of her jacket)_  
Always. And  
_(pauses)_  
I have yours as well.

  
Harry grins.

HARRY POTTER  
Have I told you how much I love you?

DAWN POTTER  
While I'd like to take the credit, it  
was Luna who found it.

HARRY POTTER  
I will make sure to thank her properly  
later, but first, I want you to try  
blasting this wall back here.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

The walls of the shop are lined with guns of various sorts. Shotguns, rifles, pistols and sniper rifles. The store is completely empty.

The right hand wall of the shop explodes in a shower of wood, dust and plaster.

HARRY POTTER  
Welcome to The Huntin' Shack - a  
favourite of Josh and Rich.

DAWN POTTER  
_(looking around)_  
I think we can find something to use  
here.

  
Harry, Dawn, Josh, Rich and Barbara walk through the hole in the wall, and start to pick up various guns and ammo.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Luna and Ron turn as Harry, Dawn and the three friends walk back in to the shop. For a moment, they stare then Ron lets a slight smile cross his face.

HARRY POTTER  
Dawn explained the problems with the  
wand, so we've come up with an  
alternative.

  
He holds out a shotgun and pistol to Ron, who takes them. For a second he stares at them, confused, then Dawn takes pity on him.

DAWN POTTER  
You put the smaller one in your belt,  
and use it after the other one runs out.

  
Ron nods. Harry smiles, then turns to Luna and holds out a rifle. She reaches out, but the moment her hand touches it, she yanks it back, letting out a slight yelp.

HARRY POTTER  
Hon?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I.... I can't.

  
She closes her eyes.

RICH ATKINS  
Why not?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I don't know  
_(she pauses)_  
When I touch it, it feels.... evil.

  
She turns to Harry, Dawn and Ron.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I can't explain it, and please don't ask  
me to, but I can't use it.

  
Harry gazes at her for a moment, then nods.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles)_  
Besides - I have this shiny new scythe.

DAWN POTTER  
True  
_(grins)_  
So - are we going to stand around here  
all day?

HARRY POTTER  
Rich - take point. Josh - bring up the  
rear.

  
Dawn and Ron look at him in confusion.

HARRY POTTER  
They've been using guns since they were  
eight. I think they'll be better at it  
than us.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Rich leads the group out of the shop, and blasts two zombies with a shot gun. Ron and Dawn follow, then Harry and Luna, standing either side of Barbara, who is limping slightly, with Josh at the back.

They cross the plaza do the doors, then open them and walk in to the park.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

In the same formation, the group starts to cross the Park. Rich, Dawn and Ron blast zombies out of the way, while Josh shoots the few that come up from behind them.

Harry and Luna, wands drawn, cast occasional blasting spells, while Barbara is walking with a conjured stick.

RICH ATKINS  
How far is it?

DAWN POTTER  
Just over yonder  
_(points to the door to Paradise Plaza)_  
Two minutes, tops.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

The monitor covering the park is switched off by a gloved hand. A moment later, there is the sound of a spell being cast.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

The group reach the picnic area, and Harry notices Luna frowning.

HARRY POTTER  
Lu, hon, what's wrong?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Haven't you noticed?  
_(she points around)_  
The zombies seem to be more.....  
focused.

  
He looks around and realises that more zombies are shuffling towards them.

HARRY POTTER  
Rich?

RICH ATKINS  
Yeah, Harry?

HARRY POTTER  
Can we speed this up?

RICH ATKINS  
Barb? Can you....

BARBARA PATTERSON  
_(apologetically)_  
Not with my ankle. Sorry

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(glancing around)_  
I've got something that might help, but  
it'll feel a little odd.

JOSH MANNING  
_(blasts two zombies away from the group)_  
If it'll get us the hell out of here,  
I say do it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(nods)_  
Okay.

  
She points her want at Barbara

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
REDUCIO!

  
Barbara is engulfed in a blue light, then shrinks down to 1/10th of her size. Luna picks her up, and slips her in to her pocket.

RICH ATKINS  
What the hell.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I will return her to normal when we get  
to security, but at the moment it'll  
stop us being held up by her.

JOSH MANNING  
But....

DAWN POTTER  
_(lays her hand gently on his shoulder)_  
Josh - Luna knows what she's doing  
_(pauses to blast a zombie that had got  
close with a shotgun)_  
We have to go.

  
Josh pauses, then nods with a faint smile.

HARRY POTTER  
Well - we're all agreed, maybe we can  
leave?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ron and Dawn blast the doors open, and Josh and Rich run in, guns blazing. Zombies fall left, right and centre, while Luna and Harry run in after and seal the doors behind them.

DAWN POTTER  
_(slightly amused grin)_  
Having fun?

JOSH MANNING  
_(returns the grin)_  
Actually, yeah  
_(turns and blasts another zombie)_  
I mean, as day outs go, it's not my best,  
but.....  
_(sends another zombie flying)_  
At least I am getting a lot of practice in.

HARRY POTTER  
I'm glad you two are enjoying yourself,  
but do you think we could get back to safety?

DAWN POTTER  
JOSH MANNING  
Sorry.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank watches the monitors in Paradise Plaza, and smiles. He then picks up a pistol from the desk, and walks over towards the airvent.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Luna yanks the door to the warehouse open, and the group ducks inside. They run up the corridor to the main warehouse, then skid to a halt.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The reverse angle shows them staring at the floor of the warehouse, which is covered with dead zombies.

They continue to stare, then look up as a figure walks across the top of the shelf.

FRANK WEST  
_(grins at them)_  
Thought you could use a hand.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Brad, Jessie, Frank, Dawn, Ron, Luna and Harry are gathered in the main room. Frank is keeping an eye on the cameras, while Dawn is tending to Ron's arm.

BRAD GARRISON  
So - you cast a shrinking spell on a  
muggle?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(nodding)_  
Yes, I did.

BRAD GARRISON  
A complete and total violation of The  
ISS.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles)_  
I also cast an enlarging spell on her  
as well  
_(pauses)_  
I thought it best, since her boyfriend  
was somewhat freaked about her being so  
small.

BRAD GARRISON  
Forgive me for saying this, Luna....

  
He stops as she interrupts him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Miss Lovegood.

BRAD GARRISON  
Pardon me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You may call me Miss Lovegood.

  
Frank glances at her in surprise for a second, then schools his face back to patient interest.

BRAD GARRISON  
Very well - as I was saying, do you  
think it was the wisest thing to do?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - I guess I could've left her behind  
to be eaten by zombies or raped and  
murdered by whatever psychopath might  
have wandered past. I suppose that  
would've made you happy?

  
Brad stares at her, but before he can respond, she continues.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Personally, I think saving her, as well  
as the other two, and bringing her back  
here was a better idea. But hey - what  
do I know, I'm only a mere mortal, and  
not a Hand of Blue.

DAWN POTTER  
Hand Of Blue?

RON WEASLEY  
A department of The ICW that is pretty  
much above the law, and can kill anyone  
they think is a danger to The ISS.

  
Jessie blushes while Brad frowns at him.

BRAD GARRISON  
I wouldn't put it exactly like that.

HARRY POTTER  
How would you put it?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(holding her hands up)_  
Look!

  
Ron and Brad turn to look at her, as does everyone else.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
We can fight about Blue Section later.  
First we have to figure out what's  
going on, who's responsible, what  
we're going to do about it.

  
She turns to Frank.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
The chopper is coming in... what? One  
and half days or so?

FRANK WEST  
_(nods)_  
Pretty much.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Okay. Here's what I suggest  
_(starts pacing back and forth)_  
There must be other survivors in The Mall  
_(glances to Dawn)_  
Quite apart from your two friends, I  
can't believe that the ones we've  
brought back are the only ones.

HARRY POTTER  
True.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Then there's the cause of all this -  
that guy that shot at Brad, and Dawn -  
he's vanished, but I don't think he  
can have left The Mall yet.

DAWN POTTER  
Why not?

BRAD GARRISON  
Because whatever he's up to, he's not  
done yet.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(nodding in agreement)_  
So we'll keep an eye out for him as well  
_(pauses, then looks at Luna)_  
That's assuming you want to work with us,  
Miss Lovegood?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles slightly, but then shakes her  
head)_  
I'm afraid it's not up to me, Miss McCarney  
_(turns to Harry)_  
Harry's in charge of our little team.

  
Jessie, Brad and Frank all stare at him, causing him to blush a little.

HARRY POTTER  
_(looking at Luna)_  
I thought that was only during the war.

DAWN POTTER  
You don't think this classifies as war?

HARRY POTTER  
_(pauses then shrugs)_  
Fair enough  
_(turns to Jessie)_  
We'll help, on three conditions.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Name them.

HARRY POTTER  
First - finding Hermione and Ginny takes  
precedence over everything else.

FRANK WEST  
Even rescuing other survivors?

HARRY POTTER  
_(pauses, considering)_  
No.

  
Luna, Dawn and Ron all smile.

HARRY POTTER  
If either of them found out I let  
someone die to save them, they would  
kill me themselves.

DAWN POTTER  
_(smirking)_  
True

HARRY POTTER  
But it does take precedence over finding  
this shooting person  
_(pauses)_  
Besides, Min, being the genius she is,  
could help us with that.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
I can't wait to meet her. What are your  
other two conditions?

HARRY POTTER  
We are immune from prosecution under The  
ISS  
_(holds his hand up as Brad frowns)_  
We'll try to keep the secret to a minimum,  
but if it's a choice between watching  
someone die, and keeping them in the dark,  
it's not even a choice.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Also agreed.

BRAD GARRISON  
I don't know if....

HARRY POTTER  
If you don't agree, you'll have to fight  
us as well as the zombies.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(glaring for a second)_  
I think we could take you.

RON WEASLEY  
_(causually, almost lazily)_  
Stupefy.

  
Brad collapses in a heap, causing Harry, Dawn and Luna to let out a few sniggers.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(fighting a smile)_  
Very impressive. Now, could you wake  
him up?

RON WEASLEY  
ENNERVATE!

  
Brad's eyes snap open and he looks round. Then he gets slowly to his feet, and turns to face Harry.

BRAD GARRISON  
Point taken, Mr Potter.

HARRY POTTER  
Thirdly - we'll work with you, but we  
don't answer to you, nor do we work  
for you.

  
Brad and Jessie exchange glances, then Brad nods.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
I think we can live with that.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Good. Now, if you'll excuse us, my  
friends and I need to talk  
_(turns to Frank)_  
Frank - would you care to join us?

  
Frank looks surprised, but follows Harry, Dawn, Luna and Ron out of the room.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

The five walk in to a store room, and almost at once Harry draws his wand and casts a number of silencing and privacy spells. Luna does the same, while Ron closes the door and stands in front of it.

Once the wards are in place, and the door closed, Frank turns to Luna.

FRANK WEST  
You think something's going on. Something  
that Brad and Jessie aren't telling you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Yes.

FRANK WEST  
What?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(sighs)_  
I don't know.

FRANK WEST  
Oh.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Just after we arrived, a slew of  
anti-apparation and anti-portkey  
wards went up.

HARRY POTTER  
It's what stopped me escaping the jail  
that nutcase locked me in.

DAWN POTTER  
And what stopped me escaping from sniper  
guy.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Then when we were coming back from saving  
Harry, the zombies suddenly seemed to  
come to life  
_(pauses, then smirks)_  
If you'll excuse the expression.

FRANK WEST  
You think someone's directing them?  
Directing all of this?

Luna nods, but Frank continues.

FRANK WEST  
Brad? Really?

RON WEASLEY  
It would make sense. He's been in the  
control room most of the time, and he  
seems desperate to control things.

DAWN POTTER  
And he does seem fairly..... obsessive.

FRANK WEST  
What about Jessie?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shrugs)_  
Maybe, but only because she's the  
junior agent.

HARRY POTTER  
So - we're agreed. We keep an eye  
on them  
_(notices Frank looking a bit  
pensive)_  
Frank?

FRANK WEST  
_(a bit hesitant)_  
I agree that Brad is being a little...  
excessive in carrying out his duties,  
but....

DAWN POTTER  
But what?

FRANK WEST  
He wasn't in the control room when you  
arrived. He and Jessie were in the  
corridor.

RON WEASLEY  
So?

HARRY POTTER  
They aren't magical  
_(Frank nods)_  
Which means that they wouldn't have  
known when we arrived. So they  
couldn't have raised the wards.

FRANK WEST  
And even if they could've seen you in  
the park, they couldn't have excited  
the zombies.

  
There are a few moments' silence as the group digest this.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There's someone else.

RON WEASLEY  
Shooting guy?

FRANK WEST  
It's possible  
_(frowns)_  
He seems to not like anyone he encounters.

DAWN POTTER  
But to be fair, you and Brad were hunting  
him down  
_(Frank nods in agreement)_  
Do you think we can find a way to talk  
to him? Without Brad or Jessie present?

FRANK WEST  
It'll be hard to get past them, but I  
guess we can try.

  
There is a knock at the door, and Ron glances out the window.

RON WEASLEY  
It's Jessie.

  
Everyone turns to Harry.

HARRY POTTER  
One thing before we leave  
_(turns to face Frank)_  
Some wizards have a skill that allows  
them to read minds  
_(gestures to the other three mages)_  
We've all learned to counter it -  
legacy of the war - but....

FRANK WEST  
But I can't do that  
_(pauses)_  
What do you want me to do?

HARRY POTTER  
Honestly? There's not a great deal you  
can do. The four of us, plus Ginny and  
Min when we find them, will keep an eye  
out, but I just wanted to warn you that  
it might happen.

FRANK WEST  
Thanks  
_(pauses, then tilts his head to one side)_  
I don't suppose you can....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shaking her head at once)_  
No - we can't.

FRANK WEST  
_(nods)_  
Okay.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I know it would be useful, but the first  
thing you learn is that you don't do it  
without permission. And while Dark Mages  
might be willing to violate it, we've  
all sworn not to.

FRANK WEST  
_(slower, sincere)_  
I understand  
_(glances out of the window)_  
I think we should get out there before  
Jess explodes.

  
The other four laugh as Harry starts to dispel the wards.

INT SECURITY ROOM

Jessie smiles as the door opens.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Finished with your council of war?

FRANK WEST  
_(returns the smile)_  
For the moment. How can we help you?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Actually - I can help you  
_(turns to Harry)_  
We've seen someone on the monitors.

  
She turns and walks back to the control room, leading the others.

HARRY POTTER  
Who?

  
They enter the control room to find Otis and Brad staring at the monitors.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
A girl, about your age, with large,  
bushy hair.

RON WEASLEY  
MIN!

  
He darts forward to stand in front of the monitor. He sees Hermione tied to a chair, then realises she isn't alone. He turns round to Otis.

RON WEASLEY  
Where is this? How do we get there?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
There's no direct route - Wonderland  
Plaza isn't connected to the park  
_(sees the confused looks on their faces)_  
I'm a security guard here - it's my day  
off  
_(they nod)_  
Anyway - you can either go the long way  
through Entrance, Al Fresco and The Food  
Court, or cut across the Park and  
through North Plaza or The Food Court.

HARRY POTTER  
Then we go through the park and the Food  
Court.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Why? Isn't it longer?

HARRY POTTER  
A little, maybe. But from what I saw,  
North Plaza is wall to wall zombies  
_(Luna, Dawn and Ron nod in agreement)_  
If it gets dark before we're done, we  
might come back through the other two  
Plazas.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Or find somewhere to camp out for the  
night  
_(turns to Otis)_  
Do you have another walkie-talkie we  
could borrow?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(holds his hands up apologetically)_  
Sorry - they were all being used when....  
_(gestures to the images on the monitors)_  
There might be some lying about in  
The Mall, but it seems unlikely.

HARRY POTTER  
Pity  
_(shrugs, then turns to the rest)_  
Shall we go?

BRAD GARRISON  
You don't want us to go with you?

HARRY POTTER  
We can't take everyone on every rescue  
attempt - what if you find someone  
else who needs saving?

BRAD GARRISON  
I suppose.

HARRY POTTER  
Lu, Dawn, Ron - lets go.

  
The four mages walk to the airvent and climb in, leaving Frank, Brad and Jessie staring after them.

BRAD GARRISON  
Is it me, or are they taking over?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
No - it's not just you.

  
xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Hermione is tied to a chair, head slumped down against her chest. After a few moments, she wakes up, slowly at first, then her eyes snap open when she realises shes tied to the chair.

She looks around the store, then sees a number of other young women tied to chairs. A moment later, a woman in a police uniform walks round a shelf in to view.

She doesn't notice Hermione, and instead walks over to a girl with black hair tied up in the corner.

JO SLADE  
_(smiling in a predatory fashion)_  
So - are you ready to give in, or do you  
want a...... treatment?

  
The woman starts to cry.

JO SLADE  
_(fake sympathy)_  
Oh - poor little rich girl. Is facing up  
to the reality of life too much? Would  
you like a time out?

  
The woman continues crying.

JO SLADE  
_(withdrawing her baton from her belt and  
starts making obscene gestures with it)_  
All you need do is get down on your knees  
_(gestures to her trousers)_  
Is it really that hard?  
_(gestures to the other girls)_  
Guess I thought after you'd seen those  
two bitches get it, you'd do anything to  
avoid it  
_(shrugs)_  
Guess you're more stupid than you look.

  
Hermione clicks her fingers quietly, and the ropes tying her to the chair fall on to the floor. The other two women see this, and their eyes widen. She holds her finger up to her lips, and they both nod.

JO SLADE  
_(shrugging theatrically)_  
Well then, little Lilly-girl, I guess  
you've made your choice  
_(takes a step forward)_  
Spread your legs.

  
Lilly doesn't respond, so Jo slaps her left thigh with the baton.

JO SLADE  
_(yelling)_  
I said SPREAD YOUR LEGS, BITCH!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(voice firm and commanding)_  
THAT'S ENOUGH!

  
Lilly's head shoots up, while Jo spins round on the spot.

JO SLADE  
How did you.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(voice still firm, but slightly quieter)_  
I said - that's enough. You're going to  
untie these women, and then you're  
going to come with us to be dealt with  
by the proper authorities.

JO SLADE  
_(sneering at her)_  
And why would I do that?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiling slightly)_  
Because I say so.

JO SLADE  
_(outright disbelief dripping with  
sarcasm)_  
Oh yeah? What makes you so special?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(matter of fact tone)_  
Two things  
_(holds up her left hand and raises her  
index finger)_  
First - I am not some whimpering little  
rich bitch who cries at the first sign  
of danger. I am Hermione Jane Granger,  
holder of The Golden Staff and Chief  
Council to Harry Potter. I've fought  
Basilisks, Acromantulas, Dementors,  
Dark Wizards and an actual living Hell  
Goddess and I've survived. From the age  
of sixteen I fought in a war the likes  
of which you couldn't conceive, and I  
came out the other side stronger, faster  
and far more powerful. If you think a  
deranged lesbian with serious penis envy  
is going to scare me, think again.

  
Jo stares at her in disbelief and confusion for a few seconds, then draws her gun.

JO SLADE  
_(firm voice)_  
And what's the second?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(beaming)_  
I'm a witch.

  
She flings her hand forwards, sending Jo crashing back against the wall. The gun flies out of her hand, and the baton falls to the floor.

JO SLADE  
What the fu.....

  
Before she can finish speaking, Hermione raises her hand in the air, levitating Jo. She lets Jo dangle for thirty seconds or so before speaking.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(voice soft, but firm)_  
As I said - you're going to untie them,  
then come with us.

JO SLADE  
Fuck you, bitch!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(tilts her head to one side)_  
I don't think so.

  
She lowers her hand, and Jo crashes to the ground. A second later, a bolt of red light shoots from Hermione's hand, knocking Jo unconscious.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(sighs)_  
My parents always told me to respect the  
law  
_(shrugs)_  
But what can you do?

  
She turns to find the other three women staring at her with slight looks of horror on their faces.

LILLY DEACON  
_(face still wet)_  
What.... what are you?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiling kindly)_  
My name is Hermione, but you can call  
me Min.

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(looking slightly scared)_  
Are you.... are you really a witch?

  
Hermione pauses, then shrugs.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Yes. But I'm not here to hurt you. My  
friends and I got trapped here when  
the zombies invaded, and I guess  
Officer Nutcase over there hit me from  
behind.

KAY NELSON  
But... you're really a witch?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
Yes, I am really a witch  
_(she pulls her wand out of the inside of  
her jacket, and with a few waves she  
creates a rainbow above her head)_  
Now - if I untie you, will you come with  
me to try to find somewhere safe?

  
The three women exchange glances, then they all nod.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(beaming)_  
Excellent.

  
She waves her hand, and all three sets of ropes fall to the floor. The women stand up, then Kay glances down at the prone form of Jo.

KAY NELSON  
What are we going to do with her?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Like I said - we take her with us and  
turn her over to the police.

  
The three women exchange another round of glances, then Kelly and Kay pick Jo up, and start to carry her out of the shop. Lilly picks up the pistol, and she and Hermione follow them out.

xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Hermione leads the group along the upper level, while Lilly follows with a pistol.

Thirty seconds after the exit the store, Kay and Kelly change direction and walk to the railing.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What....

  
Without stopping, Kay and Kelly lean Jo's body against the railing, then bend down and flip her legs up.

Hermione runs back, but reaches the railing just in time to see Jo's body fall in to the tide of zombies below.

Within seconds they swarm it, biting, tearing and ripping. Hermione continues to stare as Jo is devoured, then she turns to face Kay and Kelly.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Why?

KAY NELSON  
She had it coming.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But....  
_(trails off, shaking her head)_  
But we were going to punish her.  
Properly. Legally  
_(pauses)_  
Justly.

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(voice low but firm)_  
When you've been bent over a shop  
counter and raped with a police  
baton, you can preach to us about  
justice.

  
Hermione and Kelly stare at each other, then Hermione looks away, somewhat ashamed.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(sincerely)_  
I'm sorry. I didn't.... I didn't think.

KAY NELSON  
_(smiling lightly)_  
Well - you stopped her and saved our  
lives, so we'll call it even.

  
Hermione returns the smile and nods. A moment later, Kelly and Lilly smile.

xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Hermione and the three women approach the end of the upper level, but stop when they hear a low chuckling behind them, followed by the revving of chainsaws. They turn to see a man dressed in a clown costume, brandishing two mini-chainsaws, dripping with blood.

ADAM MACINTYRE  
More victims. More victims for my choir.  
With every voice, I add to my vocal  
fanfare. And soon....  
soon I will have enough to pave  
my way to heaven  
_(he raises the chainsaws)_  
Will you join my choir? Will you?

  
Hermione pauses, then shrugs.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
No  
_(she raises her wand)_  
DEPULSO!

  
xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Harry, Dawn, Luna and Ron run in to the Plaza, just in time to see Adam fly over the railing. His chainsaws go flying, landing at Harry's feet, while Adam falls in to the swarm of zombies.

All four mages look up to see Hermione looking down over the railing with a blank look on her face. A moment later, she turns her head and catches sight of them, and her expression changes to a weary smile.

Ron and Dawn bound over to the stairs, while Harry and Luna walk over sedately, keeping the tide of zombies at bay.

xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Ron reaches the top of the stairs, then rushes over and pulls Hermione in to his arms. Dawn gets there a moment later, shotgun raised, and smiles at the other three women.

DAWN POTTER  
Hi - I'm Dawn.

KAY NELSON  
_(a little uncertainly)_  
I'm Kay, that's Kelly and Lilly  
_(pauses)_  
Are you a witch too?

DAWN POTTER  
Yup  
_(gestures behind her)_  
The guy currently snogging the life out  
of Min is Ron, and the two people coming  
up the stairs are Harry and Luna.  
They're magical too.

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(equally uncertainly)_  
If you can do magic, then why....

  
She gestures at the shotgun.

HARRY POTTER  
_(arriving)_  
Turns out that while magic can do a lot  
of things, it generally does them slowly.

  
The three women look at him in confusion, and even Hermione turns round with a questioning look.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(points over the railing)_  
Look at that horde down there  
_(they all stare at the tide of  
zombies below them)_  
Now - we can cast spells that will push  
them away, blast them in to little bits -  
even set them on fire - but it takes  
time to say the words.

  
As Luna finishes speaking, Dawn gives her shotgun one pump, leans over the railing and blasts two zombies in quick succession.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
On the other hand, guns don't  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
Neither do scythes, swords,  
baseball bats, plant pots or  
hacked off zombie limbs.

LILLY DEACON  
_(glancing at Hermione)_  
But Min didn't use a wand, and didn't  
say anything....  
_(notices Ron, Harry, Luna and Dawn all  
staring at Hermione with happy grins  
on their faces)_  
What?

RON WEASLEY  
_(still staring at Hermione)_  
Wandless? Silent?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(blushing)_  
I've been practicing a little. This was  
the first time I managed it  
_(sighs)_  
And it's left me a little tired - I  
don't think I can do it again any time  
soon.

DAWN POTTER  
Still - go you!

  
She leans over and gives her a hug.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(still blushing)_  
Thanks  
_(looks around, noticing the zombies  
starting to encroach again)_  
Where did you come from? And can we  
go back there?

HARRY POTTER  
Security - we've set up Headquarters  
there. There's a chopper coming just  
over a day from now, so we're pretty  
much hiding out, and saving people.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
You? Save people? Surely not.

  
Harry reaches over and slaps her arm. She leans over and kisses him on the cheek, then looks around.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Where's Ginny?

  
The other four mages fall silent for a moment, which is punctuated by a loud shotgun blast as both Ron and Dawn open fire on the approaching horde.

HARRY POTTER  
We haven't found her yet  
_(looks around)_  
But we should go - I'm sure these young  
ladies could do with a rest, and  
something to eat.

  
All three women nod.

HARRY POTTER  
You don't have to come with us - it's  
up to you - but if you do, I must insist  
you follow mine or Luna's orders until  
we reach Security.

  
The women nod again.

HARRY POTTER  
Then let's go!

  
He turns and moves to take point, while Dawn and Ron walk either side of the three women. Hermione follows, while Luna brings up the rear.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

A monitor shows one of the screens in the Movieplex. The chairs have all been ripped up, and in the centre there is a statute with an eye drawn in blood on its chest. In front of it a man is bowing.

The camera turns to show a few people tied up, and a number of other people stood on guard. They are all dressed in yellow raincoats, and wear green Guy Fawkes masks.

As the camera finishes its rotation, it rests on a young woman with red hair and freckles.

A second later, the monitor is turned off by a gloved hand.

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

In Screen 4, the man who was bowing in front of the statue is now stood in the centre. He looks around, then smiles.

SEAN KEANEN  
I think.... just one more. One more,  
and we can begin.

  
He turns to the people in raincoats and masks.

SEAN KEANEN  
Come, my faithful followers - it is  
time to hunt once more.

  
xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

The group have stopped for a rest. Harry and Dawn are patrolling, using a mixture of magic and gun shots to keep the zombies out of the seated area. Kay, Kelly, Lilly, Hermione, Luna and Ron sit round one of the tables, eating sandwiches.

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(glancing down at her food)_  
Min?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Yes, Kelly?

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(still not looking up)_  
This magic thing  
_(pauses)_  
Can you remove memories?

  
Lilly and Kay look at Hermione with interested expressions.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nods)_  
Yes, it can.

KELLY CARPENTER  
_(meeting her gaze, but speaking  
hesitantly)_  
Do you think you could.... I mean....  
_(pauses, then shivers)_  
I don't really want to remember.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiles)_  
I can, and I will  
_(pauses)_  
Once we reach security though - if you  
can wait that long?

KAY NELSON  
We can, but why....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Memory spells can be taxing - they  
require a lot of concentration  
_(gestures to the zombies)_  
Given what we've got to get through,  
we'd rather save our strength.

LILLY DEACON  
Makes sense.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - what's going on?

RON WEASLEY  
How do you....  
_(shakes his head)_  
Smartest witch, right?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
To say the least  
_(starts ticking things off on her  
fingers)_  
First - there are anti-apparation wards  
up. I can't believe that's normal, not  
even in America. Secondly - no  
self-respecting zombie master would do  
something this blatant.

KAY NELSON  
Zombie-master?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sometimes dark wizards are known to use  
zombies for their own purposes, but  
generally it's a small group  
_(waves towards the exit to Wonderland  
Plaza)_  
This is just ludicrous.

KAY NELSON  
_(slight smirk)_  
And someone your age being in a war  
isn't?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(shrugs self-deprecatingly)_  
Touche.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - setting aside Min's history, she's  
right  
_(looks around, then turns back to  
Hermione)_  
Is there any way to disable the security  
cameras?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(frowning)_  
Yes, but why?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'll tell you when you've done it  
_(pauses)_  
Oh - make sure you can repair them later.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(looking confused)_  
If you say so....

  
She closes her eyes for a second, then holds her wand straight up and mutters a few words. A second later, a faint shield pops in to view above them.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Anyone watching or listening to us  
should just get static until I  
dispel it.

RON WEASLEY  
_(looking over at Harry and Dawn in  
concern)_  
What about Team Potter?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
They can still see and hear us.  
Especially if we scream.

RON WEASLEY  
_(nods)_  
Okay  
_(turns back to Luna)_  
Do you want to start?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Thanks  
_(pauses, takes a deep breath, then  
continues)_  
Most of this is speculation, but  
there are a few things we know for sure.  
The wards didn't come up until we  
arrived - we wouldn't have got in to The  
Mall otherwise.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Makes sense.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There are also two Hands of Blue here  
_(pauses)_  
They are...

LILLY DEACON  
Part of the Secret Service. They deal  
with terrorism, counter-espionage and  
wetworks.

  
The others turn to her.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
They're in the mug... the non-magical  
government as well?

LILLY DEACON  
_(shrugs)_  
According to rumour and gossip. The web  
is full of stories about The Hands of  
Blue. They always work in twos, never  
alone, and the answer only to the  
President.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
According to my dad they also have a  
magical counterpart, who deal with  
magical crimes and so on. But it does  
sound the same  
_(shakes her head)_  
Anyway - Brad and Jessie are here to  
deal with this, which means the cause  
is most likely magical, and not  
something else.

KAY NELSON  
Like what?

KELLY CARPENTER  
Radiation spill, rogue comet, alien  
invasion, attempt to increase beef  
production - don't you watch science  
fiction films?

KAY NELSON  
Give me a chick flick any day.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Anyway - we don't think Brad and Jessie  
are behind this, but unless the gods of  
co-incidence have decided to pick on us  
big time, the person who is behind it  
must still be here.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Why?

RON WEASLEY  
When we were rescuing Harry, the zombies  
suddenly started paying far more  
attention to us - as if someone cast a  
spell on them.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So it's either someone in the security  
room - which would mean one of the  
people we've rescued isn't entirely  
what they seem - or someone else is  
watching us.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Wonderful.

HARRY POTTER  
_(off screen)_  
If you're all rested, we should get  
going. It's going to be dark soon,  
and I'd rather not cross the park during  
the night if I can avoid it.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We're pretty much done here  
_(looks around, then spots a rucksack that  
has been abandoned)_  
Min - do you think you could muster an  
enlargement charm?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I suppose so  
_(glances at the bag)_  
Just the inside, right?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Unless you want to drag a twenty foot bag  
across the park, it's probably wise.

  
Hermione grins, then waves her wand over the top of the bag.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It should hold about ten times as much  
as it did, with no weight increase.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Excellent.

  
She jumps to her feet and runs over to the nearest food outlet. As the others watch, she packs the bag full of sandwiches, bottles of juice and various other food items. When she cleans the outlet out, she moves on to the next one.

Two minutes later, she returns to the group.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The other survivors are probably getting  
hungry, or at least thirsty, and there  
is a largish fridge up there.

DAWN POTTER  
_(off screen)_  
Good plan.

HARRY POTTER  
That's my girl  
_(pauses)_  
Ready to take point again?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
For you? Anything!

  
She picks up her scythe, then walks down to the edge of the shield they set up.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - Luna's on point. Dawn, Ron -  
flank either side. Min? You up to  
work?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(snapping off a sharp salute)_  
Ready and willing, boss!

HARRY POTTER  
_(rolling his eyes)_  
God I'd hoped we were done with that.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiling)_  
I'll stop doing it when you stop  
smiling. Where do you want me?

RON WEASLEY  
How come you never ask me that?

  
Hermione reaches over and smacks him, while the three women laugh.

HARRY POTTER  
That depends - are you willing to use a  
gun?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nods)_  
Yes. Why?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(biting her lip)_  
I had a bad reaction when I touched one.  
I don't know if it was just me, or.....  
_(stops as Hermione reaches out and  
takes the pistol Ron is offering)_  
Or if it was just me  
_(shrugs)_  
C'est la vie.

HARRY POTTER  
In which case, you and I will go at the  
back. It's mostly just single shots at  
anything the others might not get.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And it's also pretty easy?

HARRY POTTER  
_(nods)_  
You're still recovering, and I'm  
guessing you haven't really fired guns  
in anger before?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Mum and Dad aren't big fans of guns,  
and since I turned eleven....  
_(smiles)_  
Thanks.

HARRY POTTER  
No worries  
_(turns to the three women they rescued)_  
Are you all ready to go?

  
They all nod, then Kay raises her hand.

HARRY POTTER  
Why are you raising your hand?

KAY NELSON  
I figured it'd get your attention.

HARRY POTTER  
You can just yell 'Harry', or 'Potter',  
or even 'Hey you' if you want.

KAY NELSON  
Oh - okay.

HARRY POTTER  
What did you want?

KAY NELSON  
If you think the person behind this is  
in security, why are you taking us back  
there?

  
Harry pauses to consider this, then shrugs.

HARRY POTTER  
It's safer than anywhere else. There  
are a few people around, and most of  
them are armed  
_(he pauses)_  
Plus one of our friends is still  
missing, and that's our best chance  
of finding her.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(reaching out and taking Kay's hand)_  
I know you're scared, but trust us -  
you'll be safe in the control room  
_(Kay looks at her sceptically)_  
Well - safer than you will out here  
once we're gone.

  
Kay stares at her for a moment longer, then nods.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay then. Lu - we're at your disposal.

  
xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

The group are almost all the way across the park when Luna holds her hand up and comes to a halt.

HARRY POTTER  
_(from the back)_  
Lu? What's up?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Something strange  
_(points to the doors to Paradise Plaza)_  
No zombies.

LILLY DEACON  
Isn't that good?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Generally, yeah, but....

KAY NELSON  
You've got to ask why there are zombies  
everywhere else, and not there.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiling at her)_  
Go to the top of the class.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think we should go back?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shaking her head)_  
No - I just thought you should all be on  
your guard.

HARRY POTTER  
Consider it so.

  
Luna walks forward, and the others follow her.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

From the reverse angle, we see Luna push the door open slowly, and the others all file inside behind her. She closes the door, then turns.

The angle switches to behind the group, and we see around thirty people in raincoats and masks standing in front of the Movieplex, all with their backs to doors. Their leader _(Sean)_ is stood at the centre, holding a knife to the throat of a young woman _(Jennifer)_.

SEAN KEANEN  
_(loud, dramatic)_  
So - will you come and join us? Be by my  
side forever?

JENNIFER GORMAN  
Eugh no! You were a loser in high school,  
and you're a loser now.

SEAN KEANEN  
Then - if you will not join me and serve  
me, you will die. Bring forth the  
instrument of our justice.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Hermione watches in horror as a large wooden crate is brought out of the cinema, and Jennifer is forced in to it. She turns to Harry, but finds him and Luna talking quietly.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Harry - aren't we going to....

HARRY POTTER  
No  
_(pauses)_  
At least - you're not. I want you three  
to take these women to safety. Ron and  
Dawn can show you the way.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What about you?

HARRY POTTER  
We're going to have a quiet word with  
cult guy over there.

  
Hermione smiles, then turns to the rest.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Lets go.

  
As they walk away, Harry and Luna overhear the conversation.

LILLY DEACON  
What's so funny?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The last time Harry had a quiet word  
with someone they found bits of him  
all over his home town.

LILLY DEACON  
_(pauses, then eyes widen in  
understanding)_  
Oh...  
_(glances back to where Sean is still  
holding a knife to Jennifer's throat)_  
Couldn't happen to a nicer guy.

  
The voices get too quiet to hear, and Luna turns back to Harry.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You think she would've pointed out it  
wasn't just you.

HARRY POTTER  
I'll be sure to discuss that with her  
later. Now - how do you want to do this?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(gesturing with the scythe)_  
Actually - I had an idea on that.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

As the box is sealed shut, there is the sound of an apparation crack behind Sean. He, and his followers turn to find a figure, clothed in a jet-black cloak and holding a scythe, stood between them and the cinema.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry smirks as Luna stares at Sean, then slowly creeps up behind the other people dressed in raincoats.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Sean takes a step back in horror, then holds up his knife, trying to look brave. The effect is somewhat spoiled by the fact his hand is shaking quite badly.

SEAN KEANEN  
Who are you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(deep, magically enhanced, imposing  
voice)_  
I AM DEATH. I HAVE COME TO THIS PLACE  
FOR YOU!

SEAN KEANEN  
_(drops to his knees)_  
Oh master! I have worshiped you all  
these years, and never once did I think  
you would answer my call!

  
Luna stares over the group at Harry, who has paused in surprise at this turn of events. Then he slowly raises his wand, and begins to cast sleeping spells. One by one, the raincoated guys fall down.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(same deep voice)_  
I HAVE NOT COME IN ANSWER TO YOUR CALL,  
FOOLISH MORTAL. I AM HERE TO BRING YOU  
TO YOUR DOOM.

SEAN KEANEN  
_(complete disbelief)_  
What? My doom? You aren't here to bring  
my justice to the masses?

  
The minions continue to fall, then the last one passes out. Harry winks at Luna, then casts another, and the prone forms of all the minions vanish.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(continued deep voice)_  
I AM HERE TO TAKE YOU TO HELL, AS I HAVE  
YOUR FOLLOWERS.

  
Sean spins round and sees him on his own. He doesn't notice Harry is hiding behind the box.

SEAN KEANEN  
No! NO!  
_(runs past Luna, then - at the entrance  
to the Movieplex - he turns with a huge  
grin on his face)_  
You won't take me!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(deep voice)_  
YES, I WILL.

SEAN KEANEN  
Not before I get the rest of them  
_(smiles maniacally)_  
That red-headed English bint'll be worth  
a ride, wouldn't you think?

  
Harry stands up in surprise, staring at Luna. She turns round and returns the stare while Sean escapes in to the movie theater.

HARRY POTTER  
A red-headed woman with an English  
accent?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(returns to her normal voice)_  
What are the odds that it's not her?

HARRY POTTER  
I don't know, but if I could put money  
on it.....  
_(looks up towards the cinema)_  
Should we go?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Honestly? I think we need more numbers  
_(pauses)_  
And probably more weapons.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
_(muffled voice)_  
And to let the girl out of the box!

  
Harry and Luna glance down at the box, then up at each other.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
She does have a point.

HARRY POTTER  
Yeah.

  
He pulls the top off the crate, and holds his hand out.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
_(taking his hand)_  
Thanks.

  
She stands up, stretches and smiles at him.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
_(turning round to thank Luna)_  
Sean always was a geek, but I never  
thought....

  
She catches sight of Luna, still in her Death outfit, and screams, then faints.

Harry and Luna stare down at Jennifer, who is now back in the box.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ooops?

HARRY POTTER  
Maybe we should change you back?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But I wanted to show Minnie  
_(smirks)_  
And Brad.

HARRY POTTER  
How about you change now, and then -  
once we've got her back - you can  
show them your new persona?

  
Luna pouts for a moment, then nods.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Okay - if you insist.

  
She waves her wand, and the black cloak vanishes, leaving her in t-shirt, jeans and jacket. She looks down, and then revives Jennifer.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
I saw death....  
_(jumps to her feet, still in the box)_  
I did see death, didn't I?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(kindly)_  
It's a long story. But if you'd like to  
come with us, we can take you somewhere  
safe.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
Away from Sean?

HARRY POTTER  
Away from Sean. From the zombies. You'll  
be safe.

  
Jennifer leans over and hugs him, then gives him a brief kiss on the lips.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
Thank you!

  
Harry blushes, while Luna giggles.

HARRY POTTER  
Well - anyway - we should go.

  
He turns and looks down the Plaza. The zombies that were holding back due to the Raincoats are now moving forwards again.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Want me to lead?

HARRY POTTER  
_(smiles)_  
No thanks - I got it.

  
He turns and raises the shotgun.

HARRY POTTER  
Follow me, but be alert - if Cult-Guy  
comes back....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(holds up the scythe)_  
Don't worry about him love - I can take  
care of him.

JENNIFER GORMAN  
_(looking curious)_  
Why does he have a gun, but you have a  
scythe?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(glances at Harry with a smirk)_  
Well - I'd like to say it's because I  
don't like guns, and that I'm a sucky  
shot, but the truth is - when it comes  
to weapons, it's true what they say.

JENNIFER Gorman  
What's that?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Scythe matters.

  
Harry rolls his eyes while Jennifer stares at Luna with a completely bemused look on her face.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(sighs)_  
Sometimes I wonder why I bother.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Ron is pacing back and forth, while Hermione is lying down on a mattress. Dawn is alternating between watching the monitors and watching Ron.

RON WEASLEY  
Where are they? Shouldn't they be back  
by now?

DAWN POTTER  
They are rescuing a girl from group of  
people who want to sacrifice her because  
she won't have sex with the leader  
_(shrugs)_  
These things take time.

  
Ron stares at her for a moment, then reaches over to the desk and picks up the shotgun lying there.

RON WEASLEY  
I'm going to find them. Frank? You with  
me?  
_(looks around)_  
Where's Frank? And where's Jessie?

BRAD GARRISON  
They saw something in Entrance Plaza,  
and went to check it out.

  
Ron turns to Dawn, who sighs, and picks up the pistol.

DAWN POTTER  
Just so we're clear - we are just going  
to get them, and bring them back.

RON WEASLEY  
Yes.

DAWN POTTER  
No fun stuff. No zombie killing unless  
they're in the way. No finding innocent  
sweet women to rescue.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(from the mattress)_  
Damn right!

RON WEASLEY  
Okay. We'll just find them, and bring  
them back. We won't do anything heroic  
or sexy.

HARRY POTTER  
_(off screen)_  
Pity - I kind of like you sexy.

  
Ron, Dawn and Brad turn, while Hermione leans up on one elbow.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smirking)_  
Back off wench! He's mine!

HARRY POTTER  
_(shrugs, fake reluctance)_  
Oh, okay then. If you insist  
_(grins at Ron, then gestures to Jennifer)_  
By the way - this is Jennifer.

  
Jennifer waves, then looks around.

HARRY POTTER  
Dawn - could you take her through to the  
others?

DAWN POTTER  
Of course.

  
She takes Jennifer's hand and leads her out of the room. Harry watches her go, then turns to Ron.

HARRY POTTER  
You ready to go out again?

RON WEASLEY  
Why?

HARRY POTTER  
Sean - psycho raincoat guy - mentioned  
a red-head with an English accent being  
locked up in the cinema....

  
Ron bolts out of the room, shotgun in hand, grabbing Dawn's pistol on the way, and vanishes in to the airvent. Harry stares after him, then turns to Luna.

HARRY POTTER  
That was totally my fault, wasn't it?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(sitting up)_  
Pretty much.

HARRY POTTER  
_(repentantly)_  
I should go after him, shouldn't I?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(pulling her shoes on)_  
Pretty much.

HARRY POTTER  
But you're coming with me?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(standing up and reaching for the  
baseball bat on the chair)_  
Pretty much.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ron charges through the warehouse, dodging left and right, not even attempting to kill any zombies.

INT SECURITY ROOM

Harry and Hermione are about to leave when they hear Otis yell in surprise.

DAWN POTTER  
_(entering)_  
What is it?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(pointing to the monitor)_  
Frank and Jessie are under attack.

  
They all turn to the monitor, and see Frank and Jessie cowering in a shop entrance.

The camera swings round, to show three men firing sniper rifles down the length of Entrance Plaza.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
I think there's also a few people  
hiding from them as well.

  
Dawn and Harry exchange glances, then Harry turns to Hermione.

HARRY POTTER  
I'll get Ron. You, Luna and Dawn go save  
Frank and Jessie.

  
Hermione frowns for a moment, then nods.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Bring him back.

HARRY POTTER  
I'll try.

  
He turns and runs out of the door, and dives in the airvent. Hermione closes her eyes for a moment, then turns back to Dawn.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What's the best way to get there?

DAWN POTTER  
Speaking from experience, not through  
Paradise  
_(she glances out of the control room)_  
How about that door?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(hesitantly)_  
It's welded shut.

DAWN POTTER  
_(points her wand)_  
ALOHAMORA!

  
The door swings open.

DAWN POTTER  
_(turns back to Otis)_  
Now it's not.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
But..... what about the zombies?

  
Hermione raises her wand and casts a ward spell.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's keyed to the six of us, and anyone  
we're touching.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What about zombies?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
If they're touching us, yes. But I  
assume we can send someone through  
first to blast anyone else who comes in.

DAWN POTTER  
Okay - let's go!

  
xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

Ron runs in to the foyer, then skids to a halt, looking around. He spots a person in a raincoat walking up the hall, then crouches down and follows him.

The Raincoat Person turns a corner, and Ron peeks round to find thirty of them lined up, blocking the way.

RON WEASLEY  
_(mutters under his breath)_  
Buggeration.

  
He moves backwards slowly, then stands up and crosses to the other side of the corridor.

RON WEASLEY  
Here goes nothing.

  
He slips his wand up against the gun, then turns out into the main corridor, facing the thirty Raincoat People.

RON WEASLEY  
You bastards have got my sister, and  
you're going to give her back.

  
The People stare back at him impassively _(although given they are all wearing Fawkesian Masks, it would be hard for them to do anything else)_ Then one of them steps forwards and slowly shakes their head.

RON WEASLEY  
_(raises the gun)_  
Maybe I'm not making myself clear. Now  
either move aside, or I will make you.

  
The expressions on the masks don't change, but the thirty people all stand up a little straighter. The lead person shakes their head again.

RON WEASLEY  
_(shrugs)_  
Fine. Don't say I didn't warn you.

  
He fires the gun, and the head of the lead Person explodes in a shower of gore.

One of the People takes a step forward. Ron swings the gun round, and fires again.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn pushes the door to Entrance Plaza open, and glances out. A moment later, she closes the door again.

DAWN POTTER  
Okay - there's good news and bad news.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
What's the good news?

DAWN POTTER  
There are no zombies around on the upper  
level. These guys seem to be crack shots.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And the bad news?

DAWN POTTER  
These guys seem to be crack shots.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Swell  
_(pauses)_  
Any suggestions?

  
xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

The corridor walls are covered in blood and brain, with a large number of bodies on the floor.

One of the remaining Raincoat People holds up a bundle of dynamite.

RAINCOAT PERSON #1  
FOR THE LEADER!

  
He triggers the fuse, and charges forward.

Ron drops the gun and raises his wand.

RON WEASLEY  
PROTEGO FORTIS!

  
An opaque shield pops in to view, and Raincoat Person #1 crashes in to it and falls over on his back.

RAINCOAT PERSON #1  
Oh shit.

  
The dynamite bundle explodes, killing the rest of the Raincoat People, causing the walls to shake and the sound to echo through the cinema.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry looks up in confusion as a deep booming sound echoes through the Plaza. A moment later, he is hit from behind by a zombie.

He collapses, then swings round and fires a blasting spell, sending the zombie crashing out of the window. He tries to stand up, but yelps as he puts pressure on his ankle.

HARRY POTTER  
Son of a bitch!

  
He glances towards the movieplex, and - realising there are at least several dozen zombies between him and the entrance, reluctantly turns back towards the warehouse door.

xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

The door to screen four is kicked open, revealing Ron stood in the door, brandishing the shotgun in one hand, and a police baton in the other.

RON WEASLEY  
Give me my fucking sister before I blow  
your fucking head off!

  
Sean stares back at him, then shrugs.

SEAN KEANEN  
If you want her, come and get her - but  
you have to put your weapons down.

  
Ron nods, and puts the shotgun and baton down. He then looks round, and spots Ginny tied up in the far corner. Almost at once, he turns and walks towards another of the women who is tied up. As he does, he discretely waves his wand in Ginny's direction.

RON WEASLEY  
Hey, sis. You ready to get out of here?

  
The woman looks up at him with a smile.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
You have no idea, little bro.

  
He pauses as he hears a sword being drown behind him.

SEAN KEANEN  
_(off screen)_  
I'm sorry. I know I said you could take  
her, but turns out you can't

  
Ron turns round to see the sword leveled at his chest.

RON WEASLEY  
All I want is my sister. You can keep  
the rest. Kill them. Screw them. Use  
them to take over the world - I don't  
care.

SEAN KEANEN  
Really?  
_(gestures round the room)_  
You'd really let me kill all the guys  
and violate all the women?  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
You'd really leave them to me?

RON WEASLEY  
Honestly?  
_(pauses, tilts his head to ones side  
then shrugs)_  
No. No - I wouldn't. I'd kill myself  
before I let you touch a hair on any  
of their heads.

SEAN KEANEN  
_(smiles)_  
It's a pity you threw away your weapons  
then.

RON WEASLEY  
And it's a good thing that she  
_(pointing towards Michelle)_  
Isn't my sister.

  
Sean stares at him in surprise for a moment, then spins round to find Ginny staring at him with a truly furious face.

GINNY WEASLEY  
So - you were going to violate me?

  
She starts walking forward slowly and menacingly.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Do you want to know what I did to the  
last man who threatened to rape me?

  
Sean holds up the sword

SEAN KEANEN  
Stop!

GINNY WEASLEY  
Do you want to know the tortures I put  
him through?

SEAN KEANEN  
I said STOP!

GINNY WEASLEY  
Do you want to know where he is now?  
What nightmares invade his sleep? That  
he spends all day trying to trip his own  
eyeballs out to stop the visions I  
implanted in his brain?

SEAN KEANEN  
I SAID STOP, BITCH!

  
Ginny raises her wand.

GINNY WEASLEY  
ACCIO SWORD!

  
The sword flies out of Sean's grip, spins round in the air and lands in Ginny's outstretched hand. She holds it for a second, then stabs forward, impaling Sean in the stomach.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Just be glad you didn't touch me,  
otherwise I wouldn't've been so  
merciful.

  
She pulls the sword back, and Sean collapses to the floor, moaning as blood pools around him. Ginny stares at him for a moment, then looks up at Ron.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Hey.

RON WEASLEY  
_(stares down at Sean, then looks up)_  
Hey.

GINNY WEASLEY  
How you doing?

RON WEASLEY  
I've been better  
_(pauses)_  
You?

GINNY WEASLEY  
About the same  
_(pauses)_  
I guess we should go?

RON WEASLEY  
Probably best  
_(grins)_  
The others are waiting.

GINNY WEASLEY  
They're ALIVE?  
_(she drops the sword and throws her  
arms around him)_  
They're alive?

RON WEASLEY  
_(nodding against her)_  
Yup. They're all fine, and there's a  
chopper coming for us the day after tomorrow.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(pulling back and smiling)_  
We're taking the others, aren't we?

  
She gestures to the other hostages.

RON WEASLEY  
_(nodding)_  
Of course.

  
The two split up and start untying the other five people.

RON WEASLEY  
_(addressing the others)_  
Okay - we've set up a base in the  
security room, just through Paradise  
Plaza. We're going to wait there until  
the helicopter comes.

RAY MATHISON  
There's a helicopter?

RON WEASLEY  
_(nods)_  
Around a day from now  
_(sees Ginny glancing at him curiously)_  
The problem is the Plaza is somewhat  
crowded with zombies, so we're going to  
have to fight our way back.

NATHAN CRABBE  
_(smiles)_  
Sounds fun.

RON WEASLEY  
Okay - I guess Ginny can handle the sword  
pretty well  
_(Ginny nods)_  
Does anyone else have any other weapons?

BETH SHRAKE  
Well - we could look in the store room  
_(points to a door)_  
There might be something in there.

  
Ron and Ginny turn, then Ginny walks over and yanks on the door. When it doesn't open, she takes a step back and points her wand at it.

GINNY WEASLEY  
ALOHAMORA!

  
The door springs open, and someone screams.

CHERYL JONES  
NO! DON'T TOUCH ME! GET AWAY FROM ME  
YOU BASTARD!

  
Ginny runs in to the store room, and kneels down next to the sobbing girl.

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's okay - he's dead. He won't hurt you  
any more.

CHERYL JONES  
_(looking at her, speaking hesitantly)_  
De...dead?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I stabbed him with his sword.

  
Cheryl stares at her uncomprehendingly.

CHERYL JONES  
He's.... he's really dead?

RON WEASLEY  
_(stood at the store room door)_  
Really most sincerely dead.

  
Cheryl smiles at the reference, then, with Ginny's help, slowly gets to her feet and walks in to the main screen area.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Can you walk?

CHERYL JONES  
_(nods)_  
Yeah  
_(shudders)_  
He threw me in here and locked it, then  
left me alone  
_(glances out at the chairs, and the  
frightened looks on some of the faces)_  
I guess I got off lucky.

RON WEASLEY  
Luckier than he did  
_(gestures to where Sean is lying in a  
pool of his own blood, now dead)_  
More so, cause we didn't know you were  
in there.

CHERYL JONES  
Then why....

NATHAN CRABBE  
We needed weapons - things to hit zombies  
with.

CHERYL JONES  
_(taken aback)_  
Oh  
_(pauses)_  
Well - there are a few spanners and bits  
of metal piping, but that's about it  
_(frowns)_  
What about the knives?

GINNY WEASLEY  
What knives?

MICHELLE FELTZ  
The minions - that loser's followers -  
they were all carrying knives.

RON WEASLEY  
Wait here a mo.

  
He darts out of the theater.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(looking around)_  
Do any of you have any fighting  
experience?

  
They all shake their heads.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sighs)_  
Pity, but hey - these things happen.

BETH SHRAKE  
Do you?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Oh yes.

BETH SHRAKE  
Really?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Me, my brother and our four friends  
fought in the last Mage War, when  
Harry defeated Voldemort.

NATHAN CRABBE  
You do know we don't know either of  
those names, right?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Voldemort was a Dark Lord - an evil  
mage who wanted to rule the world  
and kill anyone who disagreed with him.  
Harry Potter, his sister, my brother  
and I and two of our friends didn't take  
kindly to that suggestion, so we stopped  
him.

  
Ron enters, distracting their attention, so neither Ginny nor Ron sees a worried look pass between Cheryl and Beth.

RON WEASLEY  
_(turning to Michelle)_  
Well Miss..... I'm sorry - I don't know  
any of your names.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
I'm Michelle, and that's my boyfriend Ray  
_(Ray gives a little wave)_  
This is Beth and Nathan, and Beth's friend  
Cheryl.

RON WEASLEY  
It's very nice to meet you all. But, as  
I was saying - Michelle, you are a  
lifesaver.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
_(grinning)_  
Says the man who just saved us all.

RON WEASLEY  
_(blushing)_  
All the minions were carrying knives, so  
I've brought five back - one for each  
of you.

  
Hands a knife to each of them.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Ron's going to lead us back, so he'll  
take out most of the people. I'm going  
to bring up the rear, to catch any  
stragglers.

RON WEASLEY  
If a zombie comes near you, stab them  
in the head or the eyes  
_(a few of the others shiver)_  
I know - it's kind of icky, but trust  
me - a little ick is better than having  
your face eaten.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Subtle, Ron - real subtle.

RON WEASLEY  
_(ignoring her, gestures at Sean)_  
If we encounter any of this guy's  
friends, then stab them anywhere  
on the body - that should drive them off.

GINNY WEASLEY  
And if all else fails, kick'em in the  
nards.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
Minions or zombies?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(shrugs)_  
Either.

RON WEASLEY  
Are there any questions?

  
No one responds, so he nods to Ginny. She picks up the sword, while he picks up the shotgun and one of the knives.

RON WEASLEY  
Then follow me, and remember - the  
zombies are just as afraid of you  
as you are of them.

  
The other six all stare at him with looks of disbelief on their faces.

RON WEASLEY  
Yeah - that's probably not true, is it  
_(shrugs)_  
Lets go.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The shot is taken through the sight of a sniper-rifle. It moves around the Plaza, looking for targets.

A minute or so later, the man holding the gun leans back, and turns to his sons.

ROGER HALL  
Jack? Anything?

JACK HALL  
Nothing.

ROGER HALL  
Tom?

THOMAS HALL  
It's like they've vanished.

ROGER HALL  
They can't vanish - they must be  
somewhere.

JACK HALL  
Then where are they?

THOMAS HALL  
Do you think we should split up?

ROGER HALL  
_(pauses, thinking)_  
I suppose. Jack - go down to the  
escalators, and see what you can  
see. Tom - far end near the  
entrance.

JACK HALL  
Yes Dad.

THOMAS HALL  
Yes Pop.

  
The two sons split off from the group, leaving Roger stood in the middle, glancing around.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn, Luna and Hermione head's appear over the top of a bookcase, then they duck down again.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Okay - on the count of three, we jump  
up, stupefy them, then find Frank,  
Jessie and anyone who might be hiding  
out.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sounds good.

DAWN POTTER  
On three?

  
They nod.

DAWN POTTER  
One. Two. Three!

DAWN POTTER  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(in unison)_  
STUPEFY!

  
Nothing happens.

DAWN POTTER  
Well - that was unusual  
_(glares at her wand, then shakes it  
up and down)_  
Do wands run out of power?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Not as a rule, no.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(pointing her wand across the Plaza)_  
STUPEFY!

  
The three of them stare as nothing happens again.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That's new.

  
They glance across the Plaza, then duck back down behind the shelves.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(stares at her wand)_  
Lumos!  
_(nothing happens)_  
LUMOS!  
_(still nothing happens, so she  
looks up again)_  
Anything?

DAWN POTTER  
Someone's brought up magic suppression wards?

  
Hermione sighs and nods.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who?

DAWN POTTER  
Shooting guy?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Maybe  
_(pauses)_  
What about someone in the control room?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Brad?  
_(glances out of the window)_  
You think he'd put Jessie in danger?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(shrugging, conceding the point)_  
I suppose not.

  
There's a moment of silence.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You know what this means?

DAWN POTTER  
There's someone else in the control  
room who wants us dead?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - yes. But I was thinking more  
about the three guys out there.

  
They all turn and stare out of the window, then look back at each other.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We're going to have to do this without  
magic.

DAWN POTTER  
Oh - yeah  
_(pauses)_  
Any suggestions?

HERMIONE Granger  
Well - we could try the scream and leap  
approach. Just charge at them,  
willy-nilly, and see if we can scare  
them?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Somehow I don't think that's such a  
good idea  
_(winces as a gunshot rings out)_  
Something that doesn't involve death  
would be better.

DAWN POTTER  
How about this.....

  
They all lean in together, and Dawn talks to them quietly.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Otis pushes the door to the control room open and out in to the back room.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(calls out)_  
Mr Garrison?

BRAD GARRISON  
_(entering from one of the side rooms)_  
What is it?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Something on the monitor. A woman  
trapped in a clothes shop in Wonderland.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(frowning)_  
Are any of the others back?  
_(Otis shakes his head)_  
Damn  
_(pauses, then shrugs)_  
Okay. Can you give me directions?

  
INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn finishes explaining her plan.

DAWN POTTER  
So - that's what I was thinking.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sounds like a good plan  
_(glances at Luna)_  
Do you think we can do it?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles, then jumps to her feet with a  
smile)_  
I am proud to be a part of this plan!  
It's going to be amazing!

  
Dawn and Hermione stare up at her.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shrugs)_  
Or - you know - we're going to get  
killed in the first few seconds.  
But either way - we can't hide out  
here forever.

  
The other two girls nod.

DAWN POTTER  
Miss Granger - it's up to you.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Tom is patrolling in front of the bay window over the main entrance. As he turns round, Hermione sneaks out of the bookshop and in to the sports store next door. She runs to the back, and grabs a number of frisbees.

A few seconds later, Luna creeps out of the bookshop, darts across to the other size of the Plaza and runs in to "The Magic Box".

She looks around, then turns back and signals to Hermione.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Roger is staring down over the railing when something hits him from behind.

ROGER HALL  
What the hell?

  
He spins round and sees a bright pink frisbee on the floor. He looks up, but only sees his son, still patrolling the far end.

ROGER HALL  
TOM!  
_(he holds up the frisbee)_  
What's this?

THOMAS HALL  
What's what?

  
Roger rolls his eyes, curses under his breath, then stalks down the Plaza towards his son.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna watches from the magic store as Roger reaches his son and starts berating him. She slips out of the shop and runs across the upper level to the antiques store on the other side. She pushes the door open, gets inside and closes it behind her.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn breathes a sigh of relief as Luna vanishes, then turns her attention back to the two men stood at the end.

DAWN POTTER  
Come on Lu - you can do this.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank looks out of the cosmetic store he and Jessie are sheltering in.

FRANK WEST  
Was that Luna?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
It looked like her.

FRANK WEST  
What's she doing going in to the  
antiques store?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Not a clue.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna walks over to the back of the store, then brings her wand up suddenly.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who's there?  
_(thought vo)_  
And why I am drawing my wand? I can't do  
magic!

  
An oldish man comes out of the shadows.

FLOYD SANDERS  
Don't... shoot?  
_(stares at her in confusion)_  
Why are you pointing  
a stick at me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(lowering the wand quickly)_  
Never mind. Are you okay?

FLOYD SANDERS  
I'm trapped in a Mall full of zombies,  
a strange woman is pointing a stick at  
me, and I really need to pee.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiling sympathetically)_  
I can help with the first two, but the  
third one - you're on your own.

FLOYD SANDERS  
_(smiles back)_  
I think I'm going to like you. So -  
what are you doing here?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To be honest - we came to save our  
friends from the gun-nuts out there,  
and finding you was more or less an  
accident.

FLOYD SANDERS  
Really?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I mostly came in here to get some  
weapons  
_(sighs)_  
I left my scythe in the bookshop.

  
Floyd turns and gestures to a number of display cases, one containing katanas, battle-axes, maces and accessories.

FLOYD SANDERS  
Well, I know it's a cliche, but in this  
case, scythe doesn't matter.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione, carrying two frisbees, two baseballs and a shovel, creeps round to the front of the shop. She kneels down, lays the shovel down by her side and stares out at the two men with guns.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn slips the pistol out of her belt, and moves up to hide behind a stand-up model of Dirk Benedict dressed as Starbuck.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna glances out of the window, then turns to Floyd.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Okay. I just have something to do, so I  
have to nip out. You, and I really can't  
stress this enough, are going to stay  
here and hide in the back.

FLOYD SANDERS  
_(he nods politely)_  
Yes m'am.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And assuming we don't all get  
slaughtered in the next five  
minutes, I'll be back to get you.

FLOYD SANDERS  
_(gives her a salute)_  
Good luck, Miss Lovegood.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Thanks  
_(she turns and walks to the door,  
then glances back)_  
And you can call me Luna.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The door to the antique store bursts open, and Luna charges out, swinging a battle-axe and a mace around her head and screaming like a banshee.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Roger and Tom spin round, and raise their guns.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione throws one of the frisbees at Roger's head.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Jack stares at the fast approaching Luna, frozen in shock.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Roger turns his gun towards the sporting store and fires a shot.

The glass in front of Hermione shatters.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione dives to one side, then flings a baseball out of the broken window.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Tom ducks as the ball flies over his head.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn kicks the stand-up model to one side, and opens fire on Roger.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Jack tries to raise his rifle, but Luna reaches him and brings one the battle-axe down, cutting Jack's gun in half. A moment later, she swings the mace round, caving in the back of his head, sending him crashing to the floor.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Roger dies in a hail of bullets.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione throws the other baseball at Tom, sending the gun spinning out of his hand.

She jumps to her feet, grabbing the shovel, and runs through the shattered window towards him.

xoxoxo

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Tom tries to grab for the gun, but ends up pushing it away.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn runs out of the store, gun still raised.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione swings the shovel, catching Tom in the chest, and sending him sprawling backwards.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna glances down the escalators to see Frank and Jessie staring up at her in surprise.

FRANK WEST  
_(slightly shocked)_  
Luna?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(looking slightly embarrassed, she  
waves)_  
Hey.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Tom struggles to his feet, and reaching down to his boot, he pulls a dagger out.

THOMAS HALL  
You're gonna pay for that, bitch!

  
He swipes at her, but Hermione dodges, then spins round and smacks him with the shovel again, sending him crashing backwards through the bay window.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna, Jessie and Frank all turn at the sound of shattering glass as Tom falls down in to the car park outside the main entrance.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn and Hermione stare down from the upper level, then turn and walk back down the Plaza towards Luna.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna smiles as they approach, then turns back to Frank and Jessie.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There's a guy in the antiques store  
upstairs. He needs our help.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(nods)_  
We've also found someone sheltering in  
the back of the store  
_(points behind her)_  
He's coming with us too.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn and Hermione walk down the escalators, and come to a halt in front of Luna.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You must be Frank and Jessie. It's a  
pleasure to meet you.

FRANK WEST  
Miss G...

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's Minnie.

FRANK WEST  
Min - I'm glad to see you're alive.  
Your friends have been quite worried  
about you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We've also found Ginny - Ron and Harry  
went to get her.

FRANK WEST  
_(smiling slightly)_  
I was wondering why they weren't with  
you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
They should be back at security by now  
_(looks over to the entrance to Al  
Fresco Plaza, and frowns)_  
Which is where I think we should be  
going.

  
The others follow her gaze, and see that the zombies are starting to swarm back in again.

FRANK WEST  
_(claps his hands together)_  
Well then - lets get going. Luna - take  
Jessie up to the antique shop, and bring  
the old man down. Dawn - you and Min  
go in to the store room at the back and  
get Wayne to come out here.

DAWN POTTER  
What about the Doc?

FRANK WEST  
He's still alive?

DAWN POTTER  
Yeah  
_(points to Everybody Loves Books)_  
Look.

  
They all turn to see Dr Barnaby smiling, safely locked in the store.

FRANK WEST  
Well blow me. I thought he was dead  
_(grins)_  
I guess I should get him and take  
him back with us then.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
S'probably a good idea.

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Carlito sneaks along the balcony of the hamburger stand, holding a pistol. He disappears in to the top level, and pushes open a maintenance door.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Josh pushes the door to the control room open, and walks over to Leah.

JOSH MANNING  
Erm, Miss Stein - have you seen Sophie?

LEAH STEIN  
I think she went out on to the roof -  
she wanted a smoke.

JOSH MANNING  
Aren't there zombies out there?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(entering)_  
No - this is the only way to get up  
there, so it's perfectly safe.

JOSH MANNING  
Oh  
_(shrugs)_  
Okay.

  
xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

The Plaza is filled with zombies, but noticeably missing Brad.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank approaches Everybody Loves Books and knocks on the door.

A moment later, Dr Barnaby walks over, leaning on a stick.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
What do you want?

FRANK WEST  
Dr Barnaby - we're here to take you to  
safety.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
Really? You've got somewhere safe?

FRANK WEST  
We've set up a camp in the security  
room. The doors are... locked, and  
the room is guarded.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
And getting out of here?

FRANK WEST  
A chopper's coming at lunch time  
tomorrow.

  
Barnaby pauses to consider this, then glances out of the shop to where the others are gathering.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
What about the guy behind this? Can you  
protect me from him?

FRANK WEST  
Yes  
_(gestures to the group behind him)_  
They might not look it, but the three  
young women are.... more powerful than  
they look.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
_(pauses, then nods)_  
Okay - stand back while I raise the  
barrier.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The shot changes to the scope of a sniper-rifle. The cross-hairs focus on Luna, then Jessie, then Dawn, then move over to Frank, then come to rest on Barnaby.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank holds the door to Everybody Loves Books open, and Barnaby slowly walks out.

As Frank goes to close the door, the sound of a gunshot explodes through the Plaza.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn and Hermione jump in front of Wayne, pushing him to the ground. Dawn raises the pistol while Hermione stays crouched, protecting Wayne.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna pushes Floyd to the ground while Jessie turns, bringing up her pistol.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Frank pushes Barnaby to the ground, and spins round, looking for the source of the shot.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The shooter drops the rifle, then backs in to the shadows.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

After a few seconds, Hermione gets to her feet, then pulls Wayne up.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Sorry about that

  
Wayne smiles and waves her away. She looks around, then sprints over to where Frank is stood over Barnaby.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Is he.....

FRANK WEST  
_(sighs and nods)_  
Looks like he was the only target  
_(points downwards)_  
Single shot, centre of the forehead.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Damn it.

  
She looks up as Luna, Jessie and Floyd come down the escalators.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
He's dead? Crap.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Who is he?

DAWN POTTER  
Dr Barnaby.

  
Jessie turns to face her.

DAWN POTTER  
I don't know who he is, but someone  
summoned him here - someone who knows  
what's going on.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So you think he knew what was going on?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(nods)_  
And I think whoever shot him didn't  
want him talking.

  
The door to Al Fresco Plaza clatters open, and Frank, Jessie and Dawn all spin round, guns raised, while Luna and Hermione move in front of Floyd and Wayne.

Brad skids to a halt, hands raised.

BRAD GARRISON  
Woah! Don't shoot!

  
Jessie lowers her gun, then runs over and gives him a hug.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
I'm glad to see you're alive.

BRAD GARRISON  
You too  
_(glances at the rest)_  
All of you  
_(notices the body)_  
That's not who I think it is, is it?

FRANK WEST  
_(nods sadly)_  
Dr B. Single shot to the head.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(frowning)_  
I saw that shooter guy coming back  
through Al Fresco a few moments ago.  
He seemed a little.... agitated.

  
Luna and Dawn exchange frowns, but no one else notices.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I know it's sad, but we really should  
get going  
_(gestures to the main entrance down  
the far end of the Plaza)_  
This place'll be zombie central soon.

  
Brad and Jessie exchange glances, then nod. Brad turns to Luna.

BRAD GARRISON  
Lu...  
_(Luna frowns at him)_  
Miss Lovegood - can you give us a path  
through to Paradise?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shakes her head)_  
All of our magic has failed - someone's  
put up an incredibly powerful  
suppression ward.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
And you can't bring it down?

HERMIONE Granger  
Without knowing who cast it, and where  
the centre of the ward is, it would  
take more power than the six of us put  
together.

  
Frank and Brad sigh, but Jessie smiles.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
You didn't come in through either of  
the other Plazas, did you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
No - we came in from security.

FRANK WEST  
Otis sealed that door - how did you get  
through?

DAWN POTTER  
_(grinning)_  
Magic.

BRAD GARRISON  
But....

DAWN POTTER  
It was before the wards went up. We set  
up a shield on the door to prevent  
anyone but the six of us getting through  
it  
_(holds up her hand as Brad opens his  
mouth)_  
Or anyone we are holding hands with.

FRANK WEST  
So we can get back through there?  
_(Dawn nods)_  
Okay. Then we should go before it fills  
up with zombies.

  
He walks over to the others while Luna walks up to Hermione.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I've been thinking.....  
_(pauses, then looks at Hermione in  
surprise)_  
What? No sarcasm?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Too tired.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Tell me about it  
_(pauses)_  
Anyway - if shooting guy raised the  
suppression ward, wouldn't it collapse  
the ward up by security?

HERMIONE Granger  
I suppose.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
So if Otis hasn't got in touch with  
Frank, then the ward up there is  
probably still holding?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Probably  
_(pauses)_  
Either that or the zombies swarmed the  
room so fast no one got a chance to  
call for help.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(stares at her for a moment)_  
Either I'm losing my touch, or that  
wasn't as funny as you thought?

HERMIONE Granger  
Told you I was tired  
_(looks up at the door to security)_  
I guess we'll find out  
_(pauses)_  
Oh.... I get what you mean.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles)_  
At least we'll know - one way or the  
other.

  
They stop talking as Frank comes back.

FRANK WEST  
Here's what we're thinking. Brad takes  
point, You two flank Floyd, Dawn and I  
walk with Wayne, while Jessie brings up  
the rear.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Sounds good  
_(pauses)_  
What about him

  
He gestures to Barnaby's body.

FRANK WEST  
_(reluctantly)_  
He stays here  
_(sees the look on their faces)_  
I know, but we can't afford to carry  
any dead weight, if you'll excuse the  
phrase.

HERMIONE Granger  
_(nods)_  
It's okay. We understand.

  
She turns to see everyone else assembled.

BRAD GARRISON  
Okay - let's go.

  
The group fall in to formation and make their way up the escalators and along the top level of the Plaza.

Behind them, out of their sight, Carlito sneaks in to the Plaza, and kneels down next to Barnaby's body.

CARLITO KEYES  
Oh my friend - I'm sorry. I'm so sorry  
I brought you in to this  
_(glances up at the retreating group)_  
But don't worry - I will avenge your  
death. He will pay!

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ron kicks the warehouse door open, then stands to one side as the five survivors file through. When Ginny passes him, he holds out his hand, stopping her.

RON WEASLEY  
Magic's down.

GINNY WEASLEY  
I noticed  
_(glances at the other five)_  
We're not telling them?

RON WEASLEY  
Not just yet.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(glance at the other five again,  
then turns back, wide eyed)_  
You think.... one of them?

RON WEASLEY  
Not sure, but someone's pulling the  
strings, and since it's not us....  
_(Ginny nods)_  
You okay with the sword?

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's good for close range, but if we're  
going to be going out hunting, I could  
do with something with a bigger range.

RON WEASLEY  
_(smiles at her)_  
I'll see what I can do.

CHERYL JONES  
_(off-screen)_  
Hey - are you coming?

RON WEASLEY  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
We'll be there in a sec  
_(turns back to Ginny)_  
I think she's got a crush on me.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(smirking)_  
Don't think it's you, brother of mine.

RON WEASLEY  
_(eyes widen)_  
You?  
_(Ginny nods)_  
But you don't....  
_(Ginny shakes her head)_  
Well - this should be interesting.

  
Ginny swats him on the arm, then raises her sword again.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Once more unto the beach!

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Harry looks up from the mattress as the sound of gunfire fills the control room.

HARRY POTTER  
What the hell?

  
He jumps to his feet, then - with a slight wince, grabs the last shotgun and hobbles over to the ward Hermione raised.

He leans out, and his eyes widen in surprise.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

In the corridor outside the room, Frank, Jessie, Brad and Dawn are standing across the width of the passage, all firing in to the crowd of zombies. Behind them stand Floyd and Wayne, with Hermione and Luna facing the other way, hacking and shooting at any zombies that come up behind them.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Harry raises the gun, and starts firing in to the crowd from the other side.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

With the crowd thinning, Frank, Brad, Jessie and Dawn start to advance, followed by the others.

A few seconds later, the last zombie explodes, hit by all five people with guns.

HARRY POTTER  
_(calling out)_  
Guys? You okay?

DAWN POTTER  
We're fine Harry. You?

HARRY POTTER  
I went after Ron, but twisted my ankle.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(slightly panicked)_  
So he's out there alone?

HARRY POTTER  
I'm sorry. I tried, but....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Is that why you're hiding behind the  
corner?

HARRY POTTER  
_(laughing)_  
No - that's because you were shooting  
down the hall and I didn't want to get  
caught in the crossfire.

  
He steps out from the corner, and slowly hobbles down the corridor towards them.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

From the reverse angle, Hermione's face softens as she realises the pain Harry is in.

When he reaches them, she reaches out and gives him a hug.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I'm sorry - I didn't realise.

HARRY POTTER  
I'm still sorry I couldn't get to him.

DAWN POTTER  
But look on the bright side  
_(they both turn to face her)_  
He's with Ginny.

  
They both think about this, then smile.

DAWN POTTER  
_(continuing)_  
Can you think of anything they can't  
handle when they're together?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

In the warehouse, Ginny is swinging the sword like a madwoman, while Ron sends zombie flying with the baseball bat.

Behind them, Nathan and Ray are both using the carving knives Ron gave them, while Michelle and Beth are using broken bits of wood, jabbing zombies in the stomach to push them away.

Cheryl stands in the middle, looking slightly scared and not really doing anything.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Otis takes Floyd and Wayne through to the back rooms, while Harry flops down on the mattress. Hermione walks over and closes the door behind Otis, then seals it and turns round.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We have to talk.

HARRY POTTER  
I know - I think if we go now, we could  
probably get to Ron and....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Not about that  
_(glances out of the window, then  
turns and points to the ward covering  
the other door)_  
The ward's still up.

HARRY POTTER  
_(stares at it, then nods)_  
Yes - it's up.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiling)_  
Try casting a spell.

HARRY POTTER  
_(stares at her for a second, then  
shrugs and raises his wand)_  
Lumos!

  
The end of the wand lights up, and a moment later, he dispels it then turns back to his girlfriend. She smiles, then walks just beyond the ward.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
LUMOS!

  
When nothing happens, she walks back inside.

HARRY POTTER  
_(still looking confused)_  
I realise it'll be something obvious,  
but what point am I missing?

DAWN POTTER  
Someone's put up a magical suppression  
ward in The Mall.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Or at least in Entrance Plaza.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But since it's not in place in here.....

HARRY POTTER  
You think it was someone in here that  
cast it?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
It would make sense - they wouldn't  
want to bring down their own defences.

FRANK WEST  
But that does rule out shooting guy -  
he's still out there somewhere.

BRAD GARRISON  
Unless it was just Entrance - just for you.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(off-screen)_  
It wasn't.

  
The group turn to see Ginny crawling out of the airvent, followed by the five survivors and then Ron.

Harry, beaming with joy, struggles to his feet and hobbles over to enfold Ron in a hug.

RON WEASLEY  
_(bemused)_  
It's nice to see you too, Harry.

HARRY POTTER  
_(pulls back, sheepish)_  
Sorry - I just felt bad for abandoning  
you.

RON WEASLEY  
_(looks at him in surprise)_  
You abandoned me? When?

HARRY POTTER  
I came after you when you went to fetch  
Ginny, but I got whacked by a zombie and  
_(gestures to his ankle)_  
I had to come back here.

RON WEASLEY  
Eh - these things happen  
_(smiles at his sister)_  
We got her back - that's all that matters.

BRAD GARRISON  
And a whole group of new friends,  
apparently.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Oh - yeah. Everyone - this is Cheryl,  
Nathan, Ray, Michelle and Beth. Guys -  
these are my friends and three other  
people I've never met.

FRANK WEST  
Frank, Brad and Jessie.

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's nice to meet you.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Jessie - could you take them through  
to the others?

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
_(glancing at Brad, who nods)_  
Sure  
_(turns to the others)_  
Come on guys - there's food and  
something to drink in the back.

NATHAN CRABBE  
Yay!

  
Hermione unseals the door, then seals it up after Jessie takes the five survivors out.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
So - the rest of The Mall is suppressed?

GINNY WEASLEY  
At least the Movieplex and Paradise.

RON WEASLEY  
It started just after we started back.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Why? Has it spread?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
At least to Entrance Plaza - through  
yonder - but I'm guessing it's  
everywhere.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But not here.

RON WEASLEY  
So someone here is to blame?  
_(glances at Brad)_  
What about him?

BRAD GARRISON  
Me?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(raises her wand slightly)_  
We did think you and Jessie were behind  
this to begin with.

  
Brad frowns at her.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(continues)_  
Most of the things that happened were  
while you were in a place to do them.  
Or at least to gain from them.

BRAD GARRISON  
But now?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles)_  
You couldn't raise a ward as powerful  
as this one. Nor could Jessie.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And you were trapped down there with us.

HARRY POTTER  
If you were smart enough to pull all  
this off, you'd never let yourself be  
caught like that.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(slightly amused)_  
So you think I am too sneaky to be behind  
this?

  
The others nod.

BRAD GARRISON  
Wonderful.

DAWN POTTER  
In our defence, you and Jessie are  
government agents with a licence to kill.  
If you were us, would you trust you?

BRAD GARRISON  
_(shrugs)_  
Good point. What about the shooting,  
sniper guy?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Same problem. He's still out there.

BRAD GARRISON  
But he could key the wards in to  
himself, so he could still use magic,  
couldn't he?

HARRY POTTER  
_(pauses, then shakes his head)_  
I keep forgetting you know about this  
stuff  
_(pauses)_  
Yes - he could. But if he wanted us all  
dead, why leave our wards up?  
_(glances at Hermione)_  
How strong is it?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It's a temporary ward  
_(shrugs)_  
I guess a well trained fourth year  
could remove it if they tried.

HARRY POTTER  
_(turns back to Brad)_  
Anyone who can blanket an entire Mall  
wouldn't have to think twice about  
downing it and killing us all.

BRAD GARRISON  
So - if it's not me, and it's not  
sniper guy.... who is it?

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Carlito creeps along the top of some scaffolding, holding a sharp knife in front of him.

CARLITO KEYES  
He's gonna pay. Isabella. Alyssa.  
Russell  
_(shakes his head)_  
He's GONNA PAY!

  
He turns the corner and comes face to face with a tall guy carrying a meat cleaver and a tenderising mallet.

LARRY CHIANG  
Hey!  
_(whips the mallet up and smacks  
Carlito on the head, knocking him out)_  
Fresh meat for the grinder!

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

The meeting breaks up, and the mages start to mingle with the rest of the survivors.

Ginny sits down next to Cheryl, who is staring at the wall.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sympathetically)_  
Hey.

CHERYL JONES  
_(slowly turns, then smiles)_  
Oh - hey.

GINNY WEASLEY  
So - how you doing?

CHERYL JONES  
_(shrugs)_  
I've been better  
_(pauses)_  
So.... you're eighteen?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Uh-huh. I finished school in July, and  
we're on holiday.

CHERYL JONES  
_(slightly suggestively)_  
Oh - you'll be leaving after this?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(smiles)_  
I think Willamette probably won't be a  
good holiday place for the next few  
months.

CHERYL JONES  
I suppose. I'm not from round here -  
I was just shopping for my parents'  
anniversary.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sighs)_  
That's nice  
_(Cheryl looks at her curiously,  
but Ginny waves her off)_  
Family issues.

CHERYL JONES  
Sorry.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(shakes her head)_  
Don't worry about it.

CHERYL JONES  
_(pauses)_  
So - do you have a girlfriend?

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

From the other side of the room, Harry leans against Luna, watching Ginny and Cheryl.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think we should go rescue her?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiles)_  
And spoil the show?

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Josh sits down next to Dawn, holding out a pack of sandwiches.

JOSH MANNING  
Hungry?

  
Dawn turns, and gives him a slight smile and reaches out to take the proffered food.

DAWN POTTER  
Thanks.

JOSH MANNING  
Are you okay? You don't look so hot.

DAWN POTTER  
_(raising one eyebrow)_  
You don't think I'm hot?

JOSH MANNING  
Oh - no. You're very hot. Hottest girl  
I've met here.

DAWN POTTER  
_(smirks)_  
Which given the vast majority of them  
are dead, doesn't make me feel all that  
special.

JOSH MANNING  
_(narrows his eyebrows suspiciously)_  
Are you mocking me?

DAWN POTTER  
_(blushes)_  
Maybe a little.

  
xoxox

EXT HELIPAD

Ron and Hermione are sitting on the Helipad. It's dark, but there are a few floodlights on the roof, bathing the pad in light.

Ron is stroking his hand up and down her back as she stares out across the roof in to the car park.

RON WEASLEY  
_(sighing)_  
So much for a romantic getaway, huh?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(kisses his cheek)_  
I'll admit, it wasn't what I had in mind,  
but..... it's not so bad.

RON WEASLEY  
_(stares at her in slight surprise)_  
Really? You've been tied up, attacked by  
zombies, we haven't done anything we  
wanted to and we still have twelve or  
thirteen hours stuck in this little room.

  
Hermione tilts her head to one side, then looks around the vast, open sky.

RON WEASLEY  
Well - we can't stay out here for ever.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiles and kisses him again)_  
I know.

RON WEASLEY  
So how is this not so bad?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(grins)_  
I get to spend it with you. And with  
our friends.

RON WEASLEY  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
Good point  
_(pauses, then looks around)_  
So - assuming we make it out of this.....

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Which I am, if that's okay.

RON WEASLEY  
_(continuing)_  
Where do you think we should go next?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Well - there's a town in California  
that's apparently quite interesting  
_(sees him look at her with a smirk)_  
What?

RON WEASLEY  
I know what you mean by interesting.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But - that's why you love me, right?

RON WEASLEY  
Of course  
_(kisses her)_  
So - tell me about this 'interesting'  
town.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Dawn is lying down, her head in Josh's lap. He is leaning back against the wall, eyes closed.

The door to the room opens, and Ginny walks in. She stops for a moment, staring at the scene in front of her, then slowly backs out and closes the door.

She turns to find herself face to face with Harry and Luna.

HARRY POTTER  
Ginny - good. Brad and Otis want us  
in the control room.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(faux peppy)_  
Okay!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Have you seen Dawn?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(trying to look innocent)_  
Dawn? No. Have you tried outside?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiling)_  
Ginny - have you seen Dawn?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(looking slightly less innocent)_  
I think she went home.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ginny.....

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sighs, hangs her head)_  
She's in there.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(grins)_  
Thank you  
_(she turns to Harry)_  
Honey - why don't you go find Ron and  
Minnie?

HARRY POTTER  
_(shrugs)_  
Okay

  
He turns and walks away down the corridor. Luna watches him, then turned back to Ginny.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Thanks.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Just tell me she wasn't boinking him.

  
xoxox

EXT HELIPAD

Harry pushes the door open, and walks out in to the night. He looks around, then catches site of Ron and Hermione sat on the pad.

HARRY POTTER  
Guys? Are you decent?

RON WEASLEY  
_(sarcastic tone)_  
Very funny.

HARRY POTTER  
Just checking  
_(pauses)_  
I think Gin stopped me walking in on  
Dawn and Josh doing something that  
would've scarred me for life.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Dawn and Josh? Go Dawnie!  
_(grins as Harry frowns)_  
Oh come on - you know she can't stay a  
little girl for the rest of her life.

HARRY POTTER  
_(exasperated)_  
She's only four years old!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
She's eighteen, Harry, and in the prime  
of her life. Ever since the end of the  
war, she's been miserable.

HARRY POTTER  
And I'm all for her being happy  
_(pauses)_  
Nuns are happy, right?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(somewhat angry tone)_  
JAMIE!

HARRY POTTER  
_(holds his hands up)_  
Alright! I won't tease her, and I won't  
throw this Josh guy to the encroaching  
hordes.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nods, satisfied)_  
Good. Now - what do you want?

HARRY POTTER  
Oh - Brad and Otis want us in the  
control room. They have something to  
tell us.

RON WEASLEY  
_(standing up and dusting his jeans  
off)_  
We'll be there in a second.

HARRY POTTER  
Thanks.

  
As he turns and and disappears back in to the security room, Ron turns back to Hermione.

RON WEASLEY  
So - what's the name of this town?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Town? Oh - yeah. It's called Sunnydale.  
Apparently it's celebrating its  
centenary this year.

  
He pulls her up.

RON WEASLEY  
_(thoughtfully)_  
Sunnydale. Sounds like a nice place.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(grins)_  
That's what I thought when Otis  
suggested it.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Brad and Jessie are stood to one side, talking quietly, while Otis is watching one of the monitors.

Harry, Luna, Dawn and Ginny walk in, followed a moment later by Ron, Hermione and Frank.

FRANK WEST  
So - what's up?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
We think we've found the guy behind  
this.

HARRY POTTER  
_(perking up)_  
Really? Where is he?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
That's the thing.

  
He walks over to the security console, and winds the tape back.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
I saw this about ten minutes ago or so.

  
He plays the tape, and the group watches the grainy images of Larry hitting Carlito over the head, and dragging him away.

A moment later, the picture switches to show the inside of a meat locker. A number of bodies are hanging upside down from the hooks, including Carlito.

Larry is wandering around, occasionally poking the bodies. A moment later, he pulls one of them down, slings it over his shoulder, and throws it on to a conveyor belt. As the belt moves along, it becomes apparent that the body isn't dead.

DAWN POTTER  
_(revolted)_  
Oh god.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Turn it off.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
But I wanted....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(almost screaming)_  
TURN IT OFF!

  
Ron reaches out and flicks the monitor off. In the silence that follows, Harry pulls Luna in to a hug. Frank watches for a second, then turns back to Otis.

FRANK WEST  
Where?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
The meat processing plant under Seons.

DAWN POTTER  
Seons?

BRAD GARRISON  
The supermarket in North Plaza.

DAWN POTTER  
Oh. Thanks.

FRANK WEST  
So - how long would it take to get  
there?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
It depends how you go  
_(gestures to the rest of the cameras)_  
The park, the other Plazas - they seem  
to be overflowing with zombies.

FRANK WEST  
So it would be a pitched battle?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Or a one sided slaughter.

HARRY POTTER  
So you're suggesting we just leave him?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Some would call it justice. He did cause  
all of this.

  
He waves his hand towards the door.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(stares at him dispassionately)_  
When you've been hacked to death,  
tortured or eaten by zombies, then you  
can talk about justice  
_(she turns to Harry)_  
You know we can't just let him die.

HARRY POTTER  
_(already nodding)_  
Of course not  
_(turns back to Otis)_  
How do we get there, if we don't go  
across the Park?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
You're really going?

  
All six mages nod.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
It's your funeral  
_(pauses)_  
There are underground tunnels. They run  
under the majority of The Mall, and  
have entrance points in each Plaza.  
They also lead directly to the meat  
processing plant.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nodding)_  
Because you wouldn't want the raw meat  
deliveries being carted through the  
Plaza or the supermarket.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
The thing is - we have no cameras down  
there. I mean - there's the one in the  
plant, but that's it  
_(pauses)_  
Which means we can't be sure what's  
down there.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
They're not sealed off?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
There's a security barrier in the car  
park, but honestly? I could break it  
with my bare hands.

DAWN POTTER  
Swell.

  
Luna turns to Harry. He gazes at her for a moment, then turns back to the others.

HARRY POTTER  
_(takes Luna's hand)_  
We're going. We're not going to let him  
die, no matter what he's done. But I  
won't force anyone else to come.....

  
He trails off as the other four mages cross the floor to stand behind him. A moment later, Frank, Brad and Jessie do the same.

HARRY POTTER  
You're all crazy. You know that, right?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Oh yeah.

HARRY POTTER  
Excellent  
_(he turns to Otis)_  
Mr Washington - if you'll excuse us for  
a second, I need to talk to Brad and  
Jessie about something.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Of course.

  
He walks out of the control room, leaving the door ajar. Luna walks over and closes it, then casts a silencing spell.

BRAD GARRISON  
You don't want us going.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We need you to stay here.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
You don't think you'll need help?

HARRY POTTER  
The guy we just saw - the guy in the  
meat processing plant - isn't to blame  
for all this.

BRAD GARRISON  
What makes you think that?

HARRY POTTER  
He just can't be. There are too many  
things that point to someone else  
_(pauses)_  
Someone in this room.

  
There is a collective in drawing of breath as everyone turns to stare at Brad.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shakes her head in amusement)_  
He doesn't mean this specific room.

  
Everyone breaths again.

HARRY POTTER  
Sorry - I guess I didn't make it clear.  
Someone  
_(he waves his hand towards the door)_  
out there has been pulling the strings.

BRAD GARRISON  
Any idea who?

HARRY POTTER  
I have one or two ideas, but right now  
I think we need to save that guy  
_(points to the monitor that the meat  
plant video was displayed on before Ron  
turned it off)_  
We need to get to him, and find out what  
he knows.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
But you don't want us to help you?  
_(points at the monitors)_  
You think you can get through that?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We don't know. But we do know if the  
nine of us go out there, then the  
Puppet Master will be here alone.  
Free to do whatever he wants.

FRANK WEST  
You know this.... Puppet Master is  
probably a mage. And a powerful one at  
that.

  
Harry simply nods.

FRANK WEST  
I thought so.

HARRY POTTER  
It sucks. I know it sucks. There's a  
good chance that, by morning, we'll all be dead.

BRAD GARRISON  
But you're still going to do it?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(looks at him intently, then simply  
shrugs)_  
It's what we do.

  
Brad and Jessie exchange glances, then both turn back and nod.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay - here's what we want.

  
xoxox

Montage SCENE #1

Hermione casts a spell on the shotgun in front of her.

Ron picks it up, and takes it outside.

A few moments later, he comes back with a huge smile on his face.

xoxox

MONTAGE SCENE #2

Luna stands on the helipad, practicing with various melee weapons. Harry is off to one side, staring at her with a worried look.

xoxox

MONTAGE SCENE #3

Hermione and Dawn scour a set of blueprints.

xoxox

MONTAGE SCENE #4

Ron and Ginny spar with each other.

xoxox

MONTAGE SCENE #5

Harry holds a pistol towards Luna, but Luna shakes her head. Harry smiles, then slips it in to his belt and pulls her in to a hug.

xoxox

MONTAGE SCENE #6

Hermione, Dawn and Luna stand in front of a table full of small items _(pens, pencils, books, cans etc)_, casting the same spell on each one.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank looks up as the six mages walk in to the control room.

Ron, Dawn, Hermione, Ginny and Harry all have a shotgun in their hands, another strapped across their back, a katana scabbard on one leg and a pistol holster on the other.

Luna carries a battle axe, with Ginny's sword strapped on her back and a katana scabbard on each leg.

FRANK WEST  
Wow.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Cool, huh?

FRANK WEST  
_(glancing at Luna)_  
Still no guns, huh?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Harry suggested a mega-blaster, but I'm  
not sure hurling tennis-balls at zombies  
will do us much good.

FRANK WEST  
I don't know - it depends how fast they  
go  
_(smiles)_  
No scythe?

  
Luna smiles, then holds up her arm to show the scythe miniaturized, and strapped to her arm.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It'll be there, if I need it.

FRANK WEST  
I'm impressed  
_(glances at the various collected guns)_  
Do you think that'll be enough?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiles confidently)_  
Oh yes  
_(Frank raises his eyebrows curiously)_  
The guns are all charmed with infinite  
ammunition.

FRANK WEST  
Really?  
_(Hermione nods)_  
Cool  
_(he pauses for a moment)_  
What about the suppression field?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
It won't affect them.

FRANK WEST  
And you know this because....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It's not an active spell. And since it  
was cast in here, we don't have to  
recast it.

  
Dawn lights up her wand, then sticks it through the open door. It doesn't go out.

FRANK WEST  
So why do you all have so many?

RON WEASLEY  
In case we drop one.

  
Frank laughs.

FRANK WEST  
Good plan.

  
He glances down at his pistol.

FRANK WEST  
I don't suppose you could....

  
Hermione holds out her hand. He hands the gun to her, and watches in fascination as she waves her wand over it, then hands it back.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
That should do it.

FRANK WEST  
Thanks  
_(he pauses)_  
I suppose you're going to go now?

HARRY POTTER  
_(nods)_  
We are  
_(he pauses)_  
Listen - if we don't come back.....

FRANK WEST  
_(exasperatedly)_  
Harry!

HARRY POTTER  
Let me finish  
_(Frank nods)_  
If we don't come back before the  
chopper gets here, then take everyone  
else and go.

FRANK WEST  
You want me to leave you behind?

HARRY POTTER  
If we're not back by then, we're dead,  
or worse.

  
Frank stares each of them in the eye, and sees the same determination in all of them. He nods reluctantly.

HARRY POTTER  
But don't worry - we have every  
intention of returning. So - you know -  
don't get over excited and leave early.

FRANK WEST  
_(holds up his right hand)_  
I promise.

  
They all stand in silence for a moment, then Frank nods, and walks out of the room.

HARRY POTTER  
Just so as we're clear - either we all  
come back, or none of us do.

  
The others all nod.

HARRY POTTER  
Then lets go.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry and Ron lead the other four through the warehouse. As they reach the exit, Hermione turns, then holds up her hand.

They stop, and she sneaks back, and pulls open a panel in the wall marked "Fire Extinguisher". She reaches into the bag she's carrying and places a can under the extinguisher.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Are you sure this is wise?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Just in case we need it later.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Okay.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Again, Harry and Ron clear a path, while Ginny and Dawn bring up the rear. In the middle, Hermione and Luna are placing a number of items along the way, hidden in bushes, rubbish bins and so on.

HARRY POTTER  
Do you think we can make it to the  
archway to Entrance?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Probably not - we don't have the time.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay  
_(glances)_  
How about the doors?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(turning to Ginny)_  
Gin - you still got a good throwing arm?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I'll give it a shot.

  
Luna hands Ginny a baseball, then takes her place at the back.

Ginny turns to the doors to the Park, draws her arm back, and hurls the ball across the Plaza.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The baseball plops in to the foliage on the right of the doors.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(doing a slight dance with her arms)_  
Oh yeah! Go me!

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - I think that's enough. We just  
have to cover the door to the tunnels,  
and that should be it.

RON WEASLEY  
Okay. Then lets go.

  
xoxox

INT MAINTENANCE TUNNEL

The group creep in to the tunnel, and find it completely empty.

They walk down a set of stairs, and stop as they reach the door marked "Underground Access"

Luna steps forward and pushes it open, a few moments later, she closes it again.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Well - there's good new, and there's  
bad news.

  
The other five stare at her.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The good news is, there don't seem to be  
that many zombies in the tunnels, as far  
as I can see.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
And what's the bad news?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The tunnel lights don't seem to be  
working all that way, and I can't  
see very far.

HARRY POTTER  
_(rolls his eyes)_  
Wonderful  
_(looks at the others)_  
You can still go back.

DAWN POTTER  
If you say that once more, I'm going to  
smack you with Luna's sword.

HARRY POTTER  
_(holding his hands up)_  
Okay - I will stop offering.

  
He turns and pulls the door open, then gestures to the other through.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The six of them line up against the wall, weapons raised.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The camera shifts behind them, and we can see what they see - a long, dark tunnel, stretching in to nothing.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The camera shifts back to show the six stood against the wall.

HARRY POTTER  
Any one got an inspiring monologue?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Lions, Tigers and Bears, Oh my?

DAWN POTTER  
We few, we happy few?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You can't get quicker than a  
Quik-Fit-Fitter?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I wanna be like Mike?

RON WEASLEY  
Listen very carefully, I shall say this  
only once?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Strength through unity,  
unity through faith?

DAWN POTTER  
We aim to misbehave?

GINNY WEASLEY  
We live for the one,  
we would die for the one?

RON WEASLEY  
May his divine shadow fall upon us?

  
Harry stares at them, then shakes his head.

HARRY POTTER  
Why do I even bother?

  
Luna reaches out and takes his hand.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To love another person is to  
see the face of god?

  
He gazes down at her, then leans over to kiss her.

After a moment, he spins round, gun raised, and starts walking.

HARRY POTTER  
FOR FRANK!

  
The other's echo the call, then they all start moving forward, shooting _(and hacking, in Luna's case)_ through the various zombies they encounter.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry smiles as another body gets ground up in to chunks, then turns back.

He walks through the remaining bodies - now a lot fewer in number, and pauses in front of Carlito, who is awake, and staring up at Larry with a very angry look.

LARRY CHIANG  
Are you ready?

  
He pokes him a couple of times, then shakes his head sadly.

LARRY CHIANG  
No. Still too angry. I don't like angry  
meat - it doesn't taste as sweet.

  
He sighs, then walks off to another body. Carlito follows him with his gaze, still glaring.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The group are still fighting their way through the zombie horde, but it's apparent that they are becoming tired.

As they progress, Harry moves over to stand next to Luna.

HARRY POTTER  
_(while fighting)_  
This is taking too long. We'll never get  
there!

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(slashing at a passing zombie)_  
I'm starting to wonder if that wasn't  
the plan.

HARRY POTTER  
You think Otis.....  
_(pauses to blast two zombies in  
quick succession)_  
You think he set us up?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I think it's.... DUCK!  
_(Harry crouches down as Luna swings  
the battle axe in a complete circle,  
decapitating three zombies)_  
Possible.

HARRY POTTER  
Well - we can deal with that after we  
get out of here  
_(glances to where Ron and Hermione  
are fighting, back to back)_  
This isn't working.

  
He looks around, then starts looking around wildly.

HARRY POTTER  
_(yelling loudly)_  
WHERE'S DAWN?

  
The others look round at him, then look around the tunnel.

GINNY WEASLEY  
She was here a moment ago.

RON WEASLEY  
DAWN?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Do we go back? Look for her?

  
Suddenly, the tunnel is flooded with light as a pair of headlights come towards them. Zombies go flying every which way as the shape of a jeep comes in to view.

GINNY WEASLEY  
What the hell is that?

DAWN POTTER  
_(standing up, pulling a pistol from  
her belt)_  
It's a jeep. What does it look like?

  
The other five swarm to the jeep, and climb in. Ron and Hermione brace themselves on the back, guns pointing out the back, while Harry stands up in the front. Luna leans out one side with Ginny, now holding up her katana, leaning out the other.

DAWN POTTER  
LET'S ROCK!

  
She spins the jeep round, and sets off in the direction they were originally heading.

As she ploughs through the swarm, zombies go flying, left, right and centre. Those that don't get hit by the jeep are sliced in two by Luna and Ginny. Ron and Hermione mostly stand on guard, picking up the occasional straggler.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The jeep crashes into view, then skids to a halt outside a double metal door.

DAWN POTTER  
_(bouncing up and down in the seat)_  
That was SO COOL! Can we do it again?

HARRY POTTER  
_(shaking his head)_  
No! And you're not driving back either.  
You don't even have a licence yet!

DAWN POTTER  
_(pouting)_  
Fine! Now - are we going to save this  
guy or what?

  
They leap out of the truck, weapons at the ready.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - Ron, Dawn - we go in and take  
out Larry. Luna, Ginny, Min - find  
Carlito and get him to safety.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What about the others?

HARRY POTTER  
_(pauses, then continues reluctantly)_  
We'll do what we can. But Carlito has  
to be our priority - we don't have a  
lot of time, and if we don't find out  
who the Puppet Master is before the  
chopper comes....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(nods)_  
I understand  
_(she pauses, then sighs)_  
This sucks.

HARRY POTTER  
I know  
_(he leans over and kisses her softly,  
then turns to the others)_  
Ready?

  
The other four nod, all looking serious.

HARRY POTTER  
_(pauses)_  
Anything I say will sound like goodbye,  
so instead - lets kick some ass!

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry pulls another body off a hook, then starts dragging it over to the conveyor belt.

Half way across the room, he turns as the door is kicked open behind him.

Framed in the headlights of the jeep are Harry, Dawn and Ron, all holding shotguns. They take a step forward, but keep their shotguns by their side.

LARRY CHIANG  
Who the fuck are you?

DAWN POTTER  
Federal Agents. We were told there was  
a violation of USC 24601 dash 3599.

LARRY CHIANG  
Where are your badges?

  
Dawn pauses, then shrugs and turns to Harry.

DAWN POTTER  
Badges! I knew there was something!

HARRY POTTER  
_(snaps his fingers)_  
Damn it. And it was all going so well.

RON WEASLEY  
_(sighs)_  
I guess we'll just have to move to stage  
two.

LARRY CHIANG  
_(looking entirely confused, which, to be  
honest, isn't much of a change from his  
normal expression)_  
What's stage two?

  
The three mages take another step forward, and bring their guns up in unison.

HARRY POTTER  
We kill you, and take all these people  
to safety.

  
Larry stares at them, then he reaches in to the back of his belt and pulls out a massive meat cleaver.

LARRY CHIANG  
_(beaming)_  
Bring it on!

  
xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Luna, Hermione and Ginny watch from the shadows as the other three advance on Larry.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(whispering)_  
Is it just me, or does he not seem  
worried by the guns?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(whispering)_  
No - it's not just you.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(whispering)_  
Could he be magical? Could he be the one  
behind all this?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(shaking her head)_  
There's no magic emanating from him.  
He's as muggle as they come.

  
They watch as Harry, Dawn and Ron open fire on Larry. A moment later, a shield pops in to place between them, and the bullets crash in to it, and fall to the floor. Luna and Ginny both turn to stare at Hermione.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Well - that's something you don't see  
every day.

GINNY WEASLEY  
I thought you said he wasn't a mage?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
He isn't  
_(they both turn to her)_  
The shield is magical, but it's not his  
magic  
_(frowns)_  
I've never seen anything like it.

  
They watch as Harry, Ron and Dawn continue firing for a few moments, then the three mages stop, and drop their guns. An instant later, they all draw their swords, and move to surround the butcher.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay - while I'm sure this would make a  
fascinating research paper for the DOM  
back home, we have something we should  
be doing.

  
She gestures to where Carlito is hanging from one of the meat hooks.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Luna, go left. Gin - go right.

  
They both nod.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Okay. On three.

  
xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Ron, Dawn and Harry are all fighting with Larry with swords, but he is blocking every swing with the cleaver, and a metal skewer he picked up from a table. The fight ranges back and forth, with the three mages trying to force Larry away from the meat hooks, while he keeps pressing them back.

After a few minutes, Larry forces them in to a corner, then spins round and plants a foot in Dawn's stomach. She goes flying back, giving Larry the chance to drop the skewer and grab Ron's arm instead.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

The three girls reach Carlito, and are about to lift him down when a massive crack resounds through the plant. They all turn, and Hermione lets out a gasp of horror.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Ron falls to the ground, clutching his arm _(which is now bent in completely the wrong place)_.

Dawn jumps to her feet again, and grabbing her sword, she charges forward.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Hermione gestures for Luna and Ginny to get Carlito down, while she draws her sword and moves round the meat rack to where Ron is lying, cradling his arm.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Ginny and Luna drag Carlito in to the corner.

CARLITO KEYES  
Who.... who are you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We're friends. We've come to take you  
somewhere safe.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(makes a pffft noise)_  
Safe? No where's safe. Not while He's  
alive.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(glancing over at the fight)_  
Him? We can take care of....

CARLITO KEYES  
_(shaking his head)_  
No - not him. He's just a.... a patsy.  
A hapless fool  
_(laughs)_  
Just like the rest of us.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Then who do you mean? Who's behind this?

  
xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Hermione pulls Ron in to a corner.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(very concerned voice)_  
Are you okay?

RON WEASLEY  
_(weak voice)_  
I think he broke my arm  
_(tries to raise his right arm, but then  
winces)_  
Yeah - pretty sure it's broken.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(pulling a pistol out of her belt)_  
Can you use your left arm?

RON WEASLEY  
_(lifts up his left arm, and winces  
slightly less)_  
A little. Why?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(hands him the pistol)_  
Keep this. Use it if he comes near  
_(pauses)_  
Or if you don't have another choice.

RON WEASLEY  
_(stares at her, concerned)_  
Why? What are you....  
_(trails off as she stands up, and rushes  
in to the battle)_  
Ask a silly question.

  
xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry is about to bring the cleaver down on Dawn's wrist when Hermione's sword blocks it.

He spins round and aims a kick at her leg, but she jumps out the way. At the same time, Harry and Dawn both bring their sword crashing down on his arm, forcing him to drop the cleaver and back off.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

While Luna guards Carlito, Ginny crosses to where Ron is lying against the wall.

RON WEASLEY  
_(smiling faintly)_  
Hey Gin. How you doing?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I've been better. Can you walk?

RON WEASLEY  
If you can pull me up, probably.

  
Ginny reaches out for his right hand, but he shakes his head quickly.

RON WEASLEY  
Left hand, if you could.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(apologetically)_  
Sorry.

  
She helps him up, holding his left arm, then together they hobble back to where Luna and Carlito are waiting.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Gin - give.... I'm sorry - in all this,  
we didn't get your name.

CARLITO KEYES  
I am called Carlito.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Gin - give Carlito your gun.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Are you sure?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We know he can shoot pretty well, and I  
think the others need all the help they  
can get.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(nods)_  
Okay.

  
She hands her shotgun over to him, and he takes it, pumps it, and rests it on his knee.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ron, Carlito - you two stay here.

  
The two men nod, and Luna turns to Ginny.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Ready?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Way past.

  
xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry is backed in to a corner, but has grabbed the sword Ron was using. He is expertly fighting off Hermione, Harry and Dawn.

Harry sees Luna and Ginny coming across, and he slowly starts backing away. Dawn and Hermione follow suit, causing Larry to surge forwards.

Harry, Dawn and Hermione continue to back away, until Larry has been maneuvered in front of the conveyor belt.

LARRY CHIANG  
I told you you were no match!

HARRY POTTER  
Yeah - but we've got a secret.

LARRY CHIANG  
Oh yeah?

HARRY POTTER  
_(nodding)_  
Oh yeah!

  
He, Dawn and Hermione split up, opening a path for Luna and Ginny to charge him. They run through the gap, and while Ginny kicks the sword away from his hand, Luna kicks him squarely in the balls.

LARRY CHIANG  
_(in agony)_  
JESUS CHRIST!

  
Luna spins on her left foot, and with a single, smooth motion, kicks him in the chest, sending him flying on to the conveyor belt.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Carlito stares in surprise, while Ron lets out a faint cheer.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Harry smiles at Luna, then the five of them turn and walk back to where Ron and Carlito are waiting.

Just before they reach there, Carlito lets out a yell of surprise.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry leaps off the conveyor belt, picks up a sword and starts charging towards them.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Dawn, Ginny, Harry, Hermione, Ron and Carlito all spin round, raise their guns and open fire simultaneously.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Larry's body is riddled with bullets, and is blasted backwards across the room, landing on the conveyor belt.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

As the seven of them watch, Larry vanishes in to the grinder.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

Harry turns back to Carlito.

HARRY POTTER  
Thanks.

CARLITO KEYES  
No worries  
_(looks around, then blushes)_  
And - you know - sorry for all those I  
shot at.

DAWN POTTER  
_(waves it away)_  
Don't worry about it.

RON WEASLEY  
_(smiles)_  
We'll call it even.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We have a chopper coming to get us. We  
can take you back.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(shakes his head)_  
No.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But...

CARLITO KEYES  
My wife is dead. My sister is dead. My  
daughter is dead. I am ready to join  
them. All that stops me is knowing he  
is still alive.

HARRY POTTER  
Then help us. Help us stop him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Help us kill him.

  
Carlito stares at her for a moment, then nods.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(takes a deep breath)_  
It's like this....

  
xoxox

INT GENERIC ROOM _(FLASHBACK SCENE)_

Carlito is standing with three other men in a non-descript room. A moment later, a man in a jet black robe that hides his face walks in.

ROBED FIGURE  
The time has come, my followers. The  
hour of our triumph is at hand.

  
The four men all reply "Yes, master"

ROBED FIGURE  
But to bring our destiny to pass, I  
must now ask of you that which you  
promised.

  
The three men all reply "Yes, master", but Carlito doesn't.

ROBED FIGURE  
Carlito? Do I sense doubt?

CARLITO KEYES  
Yes, master  
_(pauses)_  
My wife is dead. Alyssa is all I have  
left. Ask anything else of me, and I  
will give it gladly. But I can not give  
you my child.

ROBED FIGURE  
You swore yourself to my service,  
Carlito. Will you abandon your oath  
at our time of triumph?

CARLITO KEYES  
Ask anything else.

  
The figure stares at him, then turns to the others.

ROBED FIGURE  
Go. Bring me your gifts.

  
They reply "Yes, master", then walk out of the room.

ROBED FIGURE  
Carlito - I will ask once again. Will  
you fulfill your oath?

CARLITO KEYES  
I can't, my master.

ROBED FIGURE  
Then you leave me no choice.

  
He brings up a wand.

ROBED FIGURE  
_(almost a hiss)_  
IMPERIO!

  
Carlito struggles for a second, then his eyes go blank.

ROBED FIGURE  
You will return with your daughter.  
Then you will go to The Mall, to  
watch as our triumph comes to pass.

CARLITO KEYES  
Yes, my master.

  
He bows, then turns and walks out of the room.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Your daughter?

CARLITO KEYES  
He took the first born children of his  
four most loyal.

RON WEASLEY  
What for?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shaking her head in horror)_  
Vectors.

  
Carlito looks up in to her eyes, and nods sadly.

CARLITO KEYES  
He used my daughter to start an  
apocalypse.

  
xoxox

EXT WILLAMETTE MAIN STREET _(FLASHBACK SCENE)_

Carlito, now free of the Imperious Curse, rushes down the street towards the main crossroads.

In the distance, he sees four children _(aged between eight and twelve)_ standing on the corner.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(passionately)_  
ALYSSA!

  
His voice doesn't carry, and the youngest of the girls _(Alyssa)_ walks out in to the street and gets hit by a car.

She flies across the bonnet, breaking her leg and gaining a number of cuts. Her blood spills everywhere.

The car skids to a halt, and the driver leaps out. Along with a number of people on the pavement, he runs over to where the young girl is lying.

The other three children start to mingle with the gathering crowd.

Carlito skids to a halt, watching in horror as his daughter sits up and skins her teeth in to the driver.

He cries out, screaming in agony. A moment later, Alyssa smiles, then closes her eyes.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(resigned)_  
Alyssa....

  
He closes his eyes and turns away. A moment later, all four children explode, covering the entire crossroads, and all of the people in the area, in blood.

xoxox

INT MEAT PROCESSING PLANT

The room falls silent as they digest this.

DAWN POTTER  
That's.... that's.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(voice firm and serious)_  
An abomination.

CARLITO KEYES  
_(hanging his head)_  
If I'd known what he was going to do,  
I'd have killed him where he stood.

DAWN POTTER  
But you tried to stop him. And you've  
tried to help us  
_(pauses)_  
More or less.

CARLITO KEYES  
When the Hands of Blue turned up, I  
knew they would just cover it up,  
and he would escape. Then I saw Ron  
working with them.....

HARRY POTTER  
As I said - we understand  
_(glances at Luna, then back to Carlito)_  
We think we know who it is, but we need  
to be sure before we act.

CARLITO KEYES  
It's.....

  
As he speaks, the six mages vanish in a flash of light.

When the light fades, he looks around, then closes his eyes.

CARLITO KEYES  
May whatever gods you believe in go with  
you.

  
He picks up the pistol, stands up and limps over to the door.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

Carlito limps out to the jeep, climbs in and depresses the accelerator.

The jeep speeds forward, then stalls in the middle of a huge crowd of zombies.

He looks up, then draws the pistol and starts firing it in to the engine.

Five shots later, the engine explodes in a huge ball of flame.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Ron and Hermione appear in a supermarket.

RON WEASLEY  
What the hell was that?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Forced apparation spell  
_(shakes her head)_  
I'm guessing - I've never experienced it  
before.

RON WEASLEY  
So where the hell are we? And why aren't  
there any zombies?

TONY BLACK  
_(off-screen, from behind them)_  
Seon's Supermarket. Your one-stop-shop  
for all your food and drink needs. And  
there are no zombies, because I had no  
desire to be eaten.

  
They both turn to see a man in dark robes holding a wand on them.

RON WEASLEY  
You know magic doesn't work in here,  
right?

TONY BLACK  
Wanna bet? REDUCTO!

  
Hermione pushes Ron out of the way as the floor in front of them explodes.

Ron scrabbles round behind the meat counter, while Hermione ducks behind a shelf.

TONY BLACK  
You can't hide forever!

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Dawn and Ginny appear in Al Fresco Plaza, and almost at once they both raise their guns.

A moment later, they realise it's completely empty.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Dawn? You okay?

DAWN POTTER  
Yeah. You?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I'm a little scared  
_(looks around)_  
I can't help but notice the lack of  
zombies.

DAWN POTTER  
You too?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Where are they?

THEO WHITE  
They are waiting.

  
Both of them spin round to see a man in dark robes stood in the centre of the Plaza.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Waiting for what?

THEO WHITE  
For me to finish my job.

  
Dawn and Ginny exchange glances.

DAWN POTTER  
What job is that?

THEO WHITE  
Why - to kill you, of course.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
Of course.

DAWN POTTER  
And how do you plan to do that? I don't  
know if you've noticed, but we're both  
armed, and you don't seem to have any  
weapons at all.

  
Theo slowly draws his wand.

THEO WHITE  
Why would I need a weapon? REDUCTO!

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry drops to the floor as a blasting curse zooms over his head, shattering the guitar shop window behind him.

Luna, hiding in Jill's Sandwiches, throws a microwave through one of the windows, then duck backs in to the booth as a stunning curse flies over her.

A man in black robes kicks a shopping cart, sending it flying towards Harry at high speed.

Harry is forced to roll over, then, casting a shield in front of him, he backs off in to the guitar shop, jumping behind the counter.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Tony sends a volley of blasting curses across the supermarket, forcing Ron to retreat behind the cigarette counter.

As he cradles his arm, a small, shiny otter scampers up behind him.

PATRONUS OTTER  
Magic's up. Count to ten and open fire.  
Doesn't matter what you hit, as long as  
you don't hit me.

  
Ron stares at the patronus, then shuffles round and raises his wand in his left hand.

RON WEASLEY  
Three. Two. One.

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Ginny runs along the balcony that Carlito used earlier. Half way along, she stops.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Hey! Dick for brains! Over here!

  
Theo spins round, raises his wand and fires off a number of curses.

GINNY WEASLEY  
PROTEGO REFLEXUS!

  
The curses hit the shield and bounce off at random, blasting holes in the surrounding area.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Dawn watches the battle, then sneaks round the edge of the plaza in to the coffee shop.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Luna sends a tornado of water shooting towards Ted, causing him to duck and put up a shield.

She uses the opportunity to run across the plaza and up the stairs. Harry follows her a moment later.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ted dispels the tornado, and follows them across the Plaza.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

As Ron fires indiscriminately over the counter, Tony is forced to retreat as he holds up a shield to defend himself.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Hermione crouches behind a shelf, watching as Tony backs towards her, struggling to hold up the shield.

She slips her hand down by her side, and slowly draws her katana.

xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Dawn picks up a number of cups and saucers and starts to fling them at the back of Theo's head.

THEO WHITE  
What the fu....

  
As he turns to see what's hitting him, Ginny pops up over the balcony.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(yelling triumphantly)_  
REDUCTO!

  
xoxox

INT AL FRESCO PLAZA

Dawn stares as Theo's head explodes in a shower of gore, then she stares up at Ginny.

DAWN POTTER  
So - it works on mages as well as  
zombies?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Apparently so.

  
They stare at the body for a few more moments, then turn as they hear the sound of glass shattering.

DAWN POTTER  
I guess his wards are down.

  
She glances down the length of the plaza to see zombies starting to force their way back in from The Food Court.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Apparently so.

  
She waves her wand, and a set of stairs made up of light appear in front of her. She walks down them, dispels them, then turns back to Dawn.

GINNY WEASLEY  
We should go back to security.

DAWN POTTER  
_(nodding)_  
Okay.

  
They turn, and head towards Entrance Plaza, wands raised for action.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Tony emerges from between two shelves to find Hermione stood next to him.

Before he can react, she lunges forward with the sword, stabbing him in the side.

His shield collapses, and Ron's last three curses hit him straight on, blasting him backwards in to a fridge full of milk.

Hermione darts forward, and stabs him again, this time in the heart.

As she pulls the sword out, she hears someone moving behind her.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(without turning)_  
You okay?

RON WEASLEY  
I've been better - my arm is killing me.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We should get back to security. The  
others will be waiting.

RON WEASLEY  
Okay  
_(winces as he cradles his arm)_  
I don't know if I can.

  
Hermione frowns, then her face brightens as she looks past him.

RON WEASLEY  
_(curiously)_  
Min?

  
Hermione crooks her finger and beckons him forward, leading him to the far side of the supermarket.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ted walks on to the upper level of the Plaza, then comes to a stop as he finds Luna and Harry stood in the centre of the walkway, waiting for him.

HARRY POTTER  
It doesn't have to end like this. We  
know he took your child.

TED GRAY  
He didn't take her - I gave her gladly.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And where did it get you? This will be  
over, and you will be dead. Is it worth  
it?

TED GRAY  
_(pauses, contemplatively, then nods)_  
Yes!

  
He swings his wand up.

TED GRAY  
AVADA KEDAVRA! AVADA KEDAVRA!

  
The killing curses fly out from his wand, then pass through Harry and Luna, exploding in to the wall behind them.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(off-screen)_  
DIFFINDO!

HARRY POTTER  
_(off-screen)_  
DIFFINDO!

  
For a moment, nothing happens. Then a thin line of blood appears round Ted's neck. Another moment later, his head falls off his neck and on to the floor. Another moment after that, his body joins it, collapsing in a heap.

Harry and Luna walk out of their respective hiding places and over to the body.

HARRY POTTER  
What a waste.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I know. He was pretty good  
_(pauses, then looks around)_  
We should get back. Frank will need us.

HARRY POTTER  
A bad feeling?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To say the least.

HARRY POTTER  
Then lets go.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(holds up her hand)_  
One second.

  
She holds out her arm, and removes the scythe from its strap.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
ENGORGIO!

  
The scythe returns to full size, then she bounds in to the coffee shop, leans over the side of the railing and drops the scythe on to the orange awning.

Once it settles, she turns round and skips back over to where Harry is standing, staring at her in confusion.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(bemusedly)_  
What?

  
Harry stares up at the awning. Luna follows his gaze, then shrugs.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Oh - you know - it's probably nothing.

  
She takes his hand and pulls him off towards the stairs.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Dawn and Ginny are charging through the Plaza, guns and wands blazing.

They skid to a halt at the archway to Paradise Plaza.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The reverse angle shows wall to wall zombies, held back by Ted's spell.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

The two mages stare at the wall of zombies for a moment, then glance at each other.

DAWN POTTER  
One for all?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Pardon me?

DAWN POTTER  
Oh for god's sake  
_(shakes her head)_  
FOR FRANK!

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(smiling)_  
FOR FRANK!

  
They both raise their weapons, and start charging forward again.

xoxox

EXT MALL PARK

Hermione and Ron charge across the park, blasting as they go. Ron's right arm is now in a sling, bound tightly to his chest.

They skid to a halt by the doors to Paradise Plaza, and stare inside.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
No zombies?

RON WEASLEY  
That's probably not good.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Probably not  
_(pauses)_  
We're going in anyway, aren't we?

RON WEASLEY  
Pretty much.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(smiles)_  
Have I told you how much I love you?

RON WEASLEY  
Not recently, but I'm sure we can  
discuss it in great detail once we get  
home.

  
They exchange a fond smile, then Hermione kicks the doors to the Plaza open, and they both run inside.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry and Luna are creeping down the stairs when the sound of the doors being kicked open echoes through the Plaza.

HARRY POTTER  
That didn't sound good.

  
A moment later, the cries of "FOR FRANK" come the other way.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Neither does that.

  
They turn to see Ron and Hermione running through the Plaza towards them.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - that's better than I thought.

  
A moment later, Hermione raises her shotgun and Ron pulls a pistol out of his belt.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'd have thought they'd be more pleased  
to see us to be honest.

  
Hermione and Ron open fire on the crowd of zombies, causing Harry and Luna to turn.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Is that....

HARRY POTTER  
Yes. YES!

He jumps down the last few stairs, already pulling his wand out of his jacket. Luna follows, wand raised.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Dawn and Ginny continue to fight through the horde, but are obviously starting to lose.

Ginny looks up at a noise.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Did that sound like....

DAWN POTTER  
Minnie!

  
They redouble their efforts as the sounds of gun shots and spells comes from the other side of the zombie horde.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry, Luna, Ron and Hermione attack the other side of the horde.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank, Brad and Jessie watch the fight on the monitors.

BRAD GARRISON  
Should we.....

FRANK WEST  
Harry told us to stay here.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Since when do we answer to him?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(off-screen, from behind)_  
You should listen to him. He's very  
good at what he does.

  
They all turn round to find Otis holding a wand on them.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(smiling)_  
Of course, I'm better.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The two groups of mages continue to fight, hack, slash and blast their way through the mob of zombies, eventually meeting in the middle as the last zombie falls to Luna's battle-axe.

HARRY POTTER  
_(out of breath)_  
Hi.

DAWN POTTER  
_(equally out of breath)_  
Hello.

  
They stare at each other for a moment, then lots of hugs are exchanged.

When they are done, they all walk back towards the warehouse, after Hermione stops to drop a can and a pencil at either side of the entry way to Entrance Plaza.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Harry climbs out of the airvent, and runs through to the control room.

HARRY POTTER  
FRANK! Ron's been injured - he needs a.....

  
He trails off when he realises the room is empty. He looks back as Hermione helps Ron out of the vent.

DAWN POTTER  
_(clambering out of the vent)_  
Where are they?

  
Harry shrugs.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(frowning)_  
You don't think the helicopter came  
while we were gone?

HARRY POTTER  
_(shaking his head)_  
Frank wouldn't leave us - not while  
this room was still warded.

RON WEASLEY  
_(sitting down on the mattress)_  
Even if Brad and Jessie....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Even then.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(off-screen, dripping with fake  
sincerity)_  
That's what I loathe about white-hats.  
So much faith in each other.

  
They all turn round to find him holding a wand on them.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Now - before you think of doing anything,  
there's something you should know.

  
He waves his hand at the monitors, and they all turn on.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
What you are seeing is my four acolytes,  
holding all those people hostage.

  
He grins.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Now - you are going to let me, and my  
four followers, leave here unmolested,  
or all those people - the ones you  
fought to save - will die.

  
Harry stares at him for a moment, then nods.

HARRY POTTER  
All of you - put your weapons down, and  
throw your wands in to the corner over  
there.

  
They all follow his instructions, then Harry turns back to Otis.

HARRY POTTER  
We're unarmed. You can go, and take  
your minions with you.

  
Otis smiles at them, then waves his wand in a circular pattern.

A few seconds later, Sophie, Leah, Beth and Cheryl walk up behind him.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
We'll be leaving now. I would say it's  
been a pleasure, but I don't think  
you'd agree.

  
The four women extend their arms, and touch him on the shoulders.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank runs towards the control room, gun raised.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

There is a crack of apparation, and Otis and the four women vanish.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank barrels in to the control room, then skids to a halt to find the six mages smiling at him.

FRANK WEST  
Where did he go?  
_(pauses)_  
And why are you all smiling?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Remember the cans I enchanted?

FRANK WEST  
_(confused)_  
Yeah.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
They were tiny ward stones  
_(smiles at his confusion)_  
I knew I couldn't cast a ward spell,  
because the Puppet Master - Otis -  
would notice.

HARRY POTTER  
But she could cast a lot of little  
spells, which when you put them  
together.....

BRAD GARRISON  
_(entering from the back room)_  
You create a ward large enough to  
encompass The Mall.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(blushes)_  
Not quite. But enough to cover Paradise  
Plaza.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
So they're all in the Plaza?

  
Frank moves over and turns the monitors on, showing Otis and the four women stood in the centre of the Plaza.

FRANK WEST  
Apparently so  
_(turns to Harry)_  
You're not leaving us behind this time.

HARRY POTTER  
_(smiling)_  
Not at all  
_(pauses)_  
Although, I would suggest you let Luna  
and me deal with Otis, while the rest  
of you go after the four women.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
You don't think we could....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
He warded the entire Mall at a moment's  
notice, then did it again. Do you really  
think two non-magical people with guns  
would even register on his radar?

  
Brad and Jessie stare at him for a moment, then they both nod. Harry smiles, then turns to Ron, and glances at his arm, still bound up in a sling. He opens his mouth, but before he can speak, Ron smiles.

RON WEASLEY  
So - I was thinking. You'll need someone  
to stay here, to guard the others in  
case Otis and the Skanks come back.

HARRY POTTER  
_(very relieved)_  
I will. You don't mind?

RON WEASLEY  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
You'll need Luna, Dawn and Hermione, and  
I am pretty sure I couldn't talk Ginny  
into staying here if I tried.

GINNY WEASLEY  
You can say that again.

RON WEASLEY  
And I'm pretty sure I couldn't talk  
Ginny in to staying.... blragh!

  
He stops as Hermione puts her hand over his mouth.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - ward the airvent after us, and  
ensure the others stay  
_(pauses)_  
If we're not back by the time....

  
Ron nods seriously. Harry smiles, then turns back to Frank, Brad and Jessie, and opens his mouth.

FRANK WEST  
_(interrupting)_  
If you yell 'For Frank' once more, I  
will slap you.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Otis and the four women appear in the middle of Paradise Plaza again, and almost at once fall over. As they get back up, they look around in confusion and not a little anger.

SOPHIE RICHARDS  
Why are we still here?  
_(turns to Otis)_  
What's going on?

  
Otis closes his eyes, then opens them again.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Someone's raised a powerful ward - I  
can't apparate past it.

LEAH STEIN  
Can you bring it down?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Not without finding the ward-stones -  
they are keeping it active.

CHERYL JONES  
What about walking out? Can we do that?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
In theory.

BETH SHRAKE  
And in practice?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
You do remember the zombies?  
_(gestures to the far end, where the  
zombies are still slowly swarming back  
in)_  
Do you think we can make it?

SOPHIE RICHARDS  
_(waving her pistol)_  
I think we can take them.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(off-screen, from the bookstore)_  
I'd like to challenge that theory.

  
All five bad guys turn to look at him.

BRAD GARRISON  
Otis Washington - you are bound by Law  
of The ICW to stand down, and give  
yourself over to our custody. You others  
will be handed over to local authorities  
for trial.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(raising his wand)_  
DEP...

  
Before he can finish the spell, multiple voices _(all off-screen)_ send a volley of curses flying downwards.

xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

Frank and Ginny charge through the atrium of the cinema. A luminous shield sends zombies flying.

FRANK WEST  
Which way?

GINNY WEASLEY  
There's a store room near screen four -  
that's where I found her.

FRANK WEST  
Left or right?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Right.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Brad is staring up at the roof of the maintenance stairwell they are in, while Dawn banishes zombies away from the entrance.

BRAD GARRISON  
Where do you think this leads?

DAWN POTTER  
There's only one way to find out.

BRAD GARRISON  
What if she's waiting?

DAWN POTTER  
I can go first - shielding and all that.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(pauses)_  
Okay  
_(pauses again)_  
Be careful.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Leah drops to the floor as the pillar next to her explodes.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Give it up, Leah - there's no where to  
run.

LEAH STEIN  
_(standing up and turning to face her)_  
So what's my choice? Come back with you?  
Spend the rest of my life in jail?  
_(shakes her head)_  
I'll take my chances.

  
She turns, and starts walking away.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Stop!

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Jessie launches herself through the air and brings Sophie down, just shy of the doors to the Mall Park.

Sophie spins over and kicks out at Jessie, breaking her nose.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Oh that's it!

  
She jumps to her feet and kicks Sophie in the ribs. Then she sits down, straddling the struggling woman.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
You are bound to stand down  
_(punches her in the face)_  
You have no rights under international  
law  
_(punches her again)_  
You will be transported to a holding  
cell until your status can be determined  
_(pauses, then punches her again)_  
Any questions?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The walkway between the sports shop and coffee shop is alive with spell fire.

Luna and Harry, sheltering in the sports shop, and blanketing the area with spells, while Otis, sheltering in the coffee shop, is keeping up a shield, and occasionally firing back.

xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

Frank and Ginny turn the corner to find Cheryl pointing a machine gun at them.

CHERYL JONES  
_(smirking)_  
That's far enough, honey.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
What is it with me and evil bitches?  
_(turns to Frank)_  
Tell me - do I have the words "Hi, I'm  
Ginny. If you're an evil skank, feel  
free to come on to me" tattooed on my  
head?

FRANK WEST  
_(looking bemused)_  
Not that I can tell. Why?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sighs)_  
It's a long story. I'll tell you later.

CHERYL JONES  
_(impatiently)_  
Do you mind? I'm threatening you here!

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(turning back to her)_  
Sorry. Go ahead.

CHERYL JONES  
You're going to let me go, or I'm going  
to kill you both and go anyway.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Then why not kill us?

CHERYL JONES  
You saved me, and Beth, from that crazed  
pervert. I figure this makes us even.

FRANK WEST  
So where do you think you'll go? The  
entire town is swarming with zombies  
thanks to you and your master.

CHERYL JONES  
Where I'm going is none of your  
business. Now - what's it to be?

  
xoxox

EXT PARADISE PLAZA ROOF

Dawn sticks her head out of an access panel on the roof, then suddenly ducks back in a burst of gun-fire rips through the air.

BRAD GARRISON  
So - she's up there?

DAWN POTTER  
Seems so.

BRAD GARRISON  
And she's armed?

DAWN POTTER  
Yuh-huh.

BRAD GARRISON  
Want me to go first?

  
Dawn pauses, tilts her head to one side thoughtfully, then shakes her head.

DAWN POTTER  
I've got an idea.

  
xoxox

EXT PARADISE PLAZA ROOF

Dawn sticks her head out of an access panel on the roof, and a moment later the air in front of her ripples as a hail of gun-fire bounces off it.

DAWN POTTER  
ACCIO GUN!

  
She holds up her hand as a machine gun flies in to it. She tosses it down to Brad, and then climbs out of the panel, wand trained on Beth.

Brad climbs up on the roof after her, walking over to stand beside her.

BRAD GARRISON  
Miss Shrake, is it?

  
Beth nods.

BRAD GARRISON  
As I previously mentioned, you are bound  
by the Law of The ICW to stand down and  
give yourself over to custody.

BETH SHRAKE  
I'm not a wizard. You have no  
jurisdiction over me.

BRAD GARRISON  
You'll be charged and tried under  
non-magical statutes. But, Miss Shrake,  
you will come with us.

BETH SHRAKE  
_(glances behind her to the edge of the  
roof)_  
You know what - I don't think I will.

DAWN POTTER  
You don't have a choice.

BETH SHRAKE  
_(smiling)_  
You think so? You don't think I can find  
an alternative to being charged and  
tried for magical genocide?  
_(shakes her head)_  
You white-hats really do lack  
imagination, don't you?

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Leah reaches the main door, and puts her hand on the handle. Then she lets a smile cross her lips as she hears the sound of a rifle cocking.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I can't let you leave, Leah.

LEAH STEIN  
_(doesn't turn)_  
I'm willing to bet you can't kill me in  
cold blood.

  
She yanks the door open, then turns to wave at Hermione, only to see the flash of the rifle firing.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Hermione stares as Leah's corpse for a few moments, then shrugs and turns back towards Paradise Plaza.

xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX CINEMA

CHERYL JONES  
Now - what's it to be?

  
Frank and Ginny exchange glances, then Ginny raises her wand.

GINNY WEASLEY  
PROTEGO INFLEXUS!

  
A bright shield bursts in to view between them and Cheryl.

CHERYL JONES  
What....

  
She opens fire on the shield, but the bullets merely hit it and fall to the ground.

CHERYL JONES  
Oh - I get it. You're going to trap me  
here until I give in. Well - I've got  
a lot of patience.

  
Frank and Ginny stare at her, then both shake their heads.

FRANK WEST  
Change your mind, don't change your mind.  
We don't give a damn  
_(pauses, then smiles)_  
And neither do the zombies.

  
Cheryl spins round, and her face falls as a large number of zombies start to emerge from the darkness.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(sarcastic tone)_  
See you, honey.

  
They both turn and walk away. For a few seconds, there is the sound of gun-shots behind them.

Then the sound stops.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Otis glances behind him, and sees Jessie handcuffing Sophie.

OTIS WASHINGTON  
_(turning back to face the sports shop)_  
WINGUADRIAM LEVIOSA!

  
A number of plates fly out of the shop, and shatter the windows in the sports shop.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry and Luna are forced to retreat as glass sprays everywhere.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Otis turns round, and casts a levitation curse over the balcony.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Frank and Ginny walk out of the cinema just in time to see Jessie lifted off her feet, and sent flying through the windows in to the Park.

Sophie grins, then turns to run in to the cinema, only to come face to face with Frank and Ginny.

SOPHIE RICHARDS  
_(resigned tone)_  
Fuck a duck.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(grins)_  
Whatever floats your boat, sweetie.

  
She waves her hand, and Sophie is blasted through the same window as Jessie flew through.

FRANK WEST  
Should we go after her?

  
Ginny stares at him as if he is crazy.

FRANK WEST  
_(understanding)_  
Not her - Jessie.

  
Ginny glances out of the window, then shakes her head sadly, point to where Jessie's body lies.

Frank turns, and even from his position, he can see her neck is snapped and her back broken.

FRANK WEST  
Pity. I kind of liked her.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Me too.

  
xoxox

EXT PARADISE PLAZA ROOF

Brad and Dawn advance on Beth. She waits for them to get close, then grins.

BETH SHRAKE  
When my master gets done with you,  
you'll wish you'd died.

  
She gives them a wave, then turns and runs to the edge of the roof, and flings herself off in to the air.

Brad and Dawn run forward, but can't reach her in time. They watch as she crashes in to the ground, dying on impact.

They turn to look at each other, then Brad shrugs.

BRAD GARRISON  
It'll save on paperwork.

  
They both turn, and walk back to the access vent.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Otis sends a blast of fire across the shop, forcing Harry and Luna to retreat again.

HARRY POTTER  
This is getting serious.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
No kidding  
_(looks around)_  
We should probably put the fire out.

HARRY POTTER  
_(raising his wand)_  
Aguamenti!

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Hermione rushes back in to the Plaza, and sees Frank and Ginny running over to the area below the coffee shop. With a grin, she runs over to join them.

GINNY WEASLEY  
They've got him pinned down, but they  
can't get to him.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But you have a plan?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Don't I always?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Brad and Dawn walk out of the stairwell to see water cascading out of the sports shop.

DAWN POTTER  
That doesn't look good.

BRAD GARRISON  
Any ideas?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(off-screen, from the stairs)_  
We wait for the signal and then open  
fire with everything we've got.

  
They both turn, and Dawn bounds over to hug her.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Frank and Ginny are about to attack  
from the other side, so they need a  
distraction.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ginny levitates Frank on to the orange awning, then looks around.

FRANK WEST  
Did you know there's a scythe up here?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Cool. You ready?

  
Frank peaks up over the railing, then nods.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Brad creeps in to the sports shop while Hermione and Dawn move in to the shop next door.

HARRY POTTER  
Brad - over here.

  
Brad crawls round behind the counter as a stunning spell goes over his head.

BRAD GARRISON  
Hey. Dawn and Minnie are waiting next  
door, and Frank and Ginny are about to  
attack from the other side. We're to  
wait for the signal, then launch an all  
out attack.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
What's the signal?

  
They all look up as a giant, flaming phoenix flies past the shop.

BRAD GARRISON  
Probably that.

  
They all stand up, and while Brad opens fire with the machine gun, Luna and Harry send a volley of blasting curses.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Hermione and Dawn both step out of the shop and start sending blasting curses in to the coffee shop.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Otis is forced further and further backwards by the onslaught, until he is pushed up against the railing.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Frank raises the scythe, then, in a single, swift movement, hooks it over Otis' head, and pulls it back.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ginny, who is keeping watch for zombies, jumps backwards at Otis' head falls at her feet. She glances up at Frank, who smiles.

FRANK WEST  
My mum always told me that, if I put my  
mind to it, I would get ahead.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

A dragon patronus zooms up to the landing in front of the sports shop.

PATRONUS DRAGON  
He's dead. Come on down.

  
Harry, Luna, Brad, Hermione and Dawn emerge from the two shops, various weapons still raised, but lower them when they see Otis' decapitated body.

BRAD GARRISON  
So it's ov...

  
Harry holds up his hand while Luna glares at him.

BRAD GARRISON  
What?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Don't say that. When someone says that,  
something bad happens.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(looking bemused, he nods)_  
If you say so.

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The five of them arrive at the bottom of the stairs just as Frank jumps down from the awning.

FRANK WEST  
Hi guys. Thanks for the distraction.

HARRY POTTER  
_(smiling)_  
We live to serve  
_(turns to Ginny)_  
Good plan, Gin.

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(returning the smile)_  
I live to serve.

  
Harry glances at his watch, then looks up.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - the chopper's here in ten minutes  
_(turns to Hermione)_  
Min - take Frank, Brad and Ginny back to  
security, and wait for us there.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Where are you going?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We've got something to do - won't take a  
moment.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(looking around, puzzled)_  
Where's Jessie?

  
Frank and Ginny exchange glances, then Ginny turns back to Brad.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Jessie's not coming  
_(she walks over and gives him a hug)_  
I'm so sorry.

BRAD GARRISON  
How?

FRANK WEST  
Otis banished her through the window in  
to the park  
_(pauses)_  
She didn't suffer - she died on impact.

BRAD GARRISON  
_(closes his eyes, sighs, then opens  
them again)_  
She died in the line. I'll make sure  
she's remembered.

  
Harry and Hermione exchange glances, then exchange nods. Hermione turns back to Brad.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
We should be going  
_(turns back to Harry)_  
Try not to be late.

HARRY POTTER  
_(snaps off a very smart salute)_  
Yes, my captain.

  
Hermione simply stares at him until he grins at her. She rolls her eyes, then, taking Brad's hand, she leads him back to security with Ginny and Frank following them. Harry watches them until they enter the warehouse, then turns back to Dawn and Luna.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - we have to destroy The Mall.

DAWN POTTER  
Pardon me?

HARRY POTTER  
Special Forces are taking care of the  
town, but if any of them come in here,  
especially with Otis' magic still  
around, then they could spread the  
virus beyond the confines of The Mall.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We can't let that happen. If even one  
person gets out......

DAWN POTTER  
_(nods)_  
I understand  
_(looks around)_  
How are we going to do it?

HARRY POTTER  
_(grins)_  
Volley and Thunder.

  
Dawn stares at him for a moment, then turns to Luna.

DAWN POTTER  
What is he on about?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Walk this way, and I will show you.

  
Harry and Luna walk over to the doors to the Mall Park, and push them open. Dawn walks up beside them.

HARRY POTTER  
Point your wand in the air, at about  
forty-five degrees, and aim it at  
Wonderland Plaza.

DAWN POTTER  
Which one's.....

HARRY POTTER  
_(points off to the right)_  
Yonder.

DAWN POTTER  
Okay.

  
She points her wand as directed.

HARRY POTTER  
Now, the incantation you need is  
'incendius compressus', and you  
have to picture a ball of fire striking  
the target, which for you is the  
windows and the roof.

  
Dawn nods.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Lets do it.

  
Harry and Luna raise their wands, Harry pointing off to the left, Luna pointing straight ahead.

HARRY POTTER  
On three?  
_(the other two nod)_  
One. Two. Three.

  
The three mages yell out 'INCENDIUS COMPRESSUS' in unison, and three giant fireballs explode from their wand.

HARRY POTTER  
Again!

  
They let loose another volley, just as the first ones strike the other buildings.

The balls explode, sending flames everywhere. This is amplified when the second volley hits.

The three mages lower their wands, smiling.

HARRY POTTER  
Okay - that should be enough.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Just one more thing.

  
She raises her wand again, and, with a muttered incantation, produces a spray of fine liquid out of her wand.

For the next minute or so, she douses every zombie in the park, and takes special care to cover Jessie's body.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I'm done. Lets go.

  
They turn, and start to walk quickly back to the warehouse door. As they reach it, Luna raises her wand towards Entrance Plaza.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
INCENDIUS COMPRESSUS.

  
A fireball shoots out of her wand, flies over the heads of the zombies and explodes against the escalators.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(grinning)_  
We really should hurry.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Harry, Luna and Dawn climb out of the airvent to find Frank staring at the monitors in disbelief.

FRANK WEST  
_(gesturing at the pictures of flames  
engulfing the various Plazas)_  
Is this your doing?

HARRY POTTER  
Pretty much.

FRANK WEST  
How long?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
About fifteen minutes. Less if the wind  
picks up.

  
Brad pushes the door open.

BRAD GARRISON  
Chopper's landing. Time to go.

FRANK WEST  
You can say that again.

HARRY POTTER  
Get everyone on to the roof. The flames  
will reach there last, so we should have  
enough time to get off.

BRAD GARRISON  
Should?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
By any means necessary, Mr Garrison.  
Remember?

  
Brad stares at her, then nods.

BRAD GARRISON  
By any means necessary, Miss Lovegood.

  
He turns and walks out of the door, but before it closes behind him, he hears Luna's voice.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(off-screen, from behind him)_  
Call me Luna.

  
He smiles, then heads towards the stairs up to the helipad.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank, Harry, Dawn and Luna walk in to the back room to see everyone filing up the stairs.

DAWN POTTER  
Where are Ginny and Min?

FRANK WEST  
Already on the roof, dealing with a  
tiny problem.

HARRY POTTER  
What problem?

BRAD GARRISON  
That we, and especially you six, are  
very good at what we do.

HARRY POTTER  
_(confused)_  
Huh?

FRANK WEST  
The chopper seats five people, Harry.  
And, including you and your friends,  
there are twenty two to be evacuated.

  
Harry turns to Luna, who shrugs.

BRAD GARRISON  
Apparently Ginny realised this a while  
back, and was already making plans to  
deal with it.

DAWN POTTER  
_(turns to Harry and Luna, grinning  
widely)_  
Ginny solved something you two didn't  
think of? Oh this is a red-letter day  
for sure.

  
Harry and Luna blush bright red, while Dawn and Frank burst out laughing.

xoxox

EXT HELIPAD

Ginny and Hermione are carefully waving their wands over the chopper while Ed _(the pilot)_ watches in amazement.

Once they finish, they turn back to where Ron and the other survivors are standing.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Get in - one at a time - and there will  
be more than enough room.

  
The assembled survivors all nod, but before they can start to board, Harry, Luna, Dawn, Frank and Brad emerge from the security room, and stand next to Ron.

They watch as the others board the chopper, one by one, then walk up to where Hermione and Ginny are stood.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(gestures to the rest of The Mall,  
where flames can be seen leaping in to  
the air)_  
That's your doing, I take it?

HARRY POTTER  
It seemed the best plan.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
How long?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Magical fire fueled by a magical version  
of petrol?  
_(grins)_  
No more than twenty minutes to wipe out  
the entire place, and kill every dead  
thing within it.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nods)_  
Then we should go.

  
Harry returns the nod, then gestures for them to board. Hermione helps Ron in, then follows him. Ginny and Frank climb in next, followed by Brad and Dawn.

HARRY POTTER  
_(turning to Luna)_  
After you, my lady.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Why thank you, good sir.

  
He helps her up, then, with a last look round, he climbs in after her.

Five seconds later, the chopper takes off.

xoxox

INT HELICOPTER

Frank looks around the chopper interior, then turns to Harry and Luna.

FRANK WEST  
You did a good thing, Harry. You should  
be proud.

  
Harry blushes even more red than before, then shakes his head.

HARRY POTTER  
We only did what was right - what anyone  
else would've done.

FRANK WEST  
I don't know about that.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(smiling indulgently)_  
Frank - we're pretty powerful mages. And  
even without our magic, we are not  
inconsiderable warriors.

  
Frank nods, but obviously doesn't understand Luna's point.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(still smiling)_  
Brad and Jessie were also well trained  
to deal with this sort of thing.

FRANK WEST  
_(still not understanding)_  
Yes.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
But you.... no magic. No training. And  
yet you dived in to this without a  
second thought.

  
Understanding fills Frank's face, and he begins to blush as red as Harry did a few moments earlier.

FRANK WEST  
I just did what I had to......  
_(he trails off, then smiles)_  
Well - I still owe you my life, as does  
everyone in this helicopter.

HARRY POTTER  
_(smiles)_  
I know, and all I ask is a favour  
_(he pauses)_  
when the stories about this are told,  
can you leave our names out of them?

FRANK WEST  
Why?

HARRY POTTER  
We are already famous - the entire  
wizarding world knows who we are  
because of the thrice-damned war.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
And we'd much prefer our names not to  
spread to the non-magical world as well.

  
Frank stares at them for a few moments, then nods.

FRANK WEST  
I will do my best to keep you out of it,  
and I will have a word with everyone  
else - to see they do too.

HARRY POTTER  
_(smiles sincerely)_  
Thank you.

FRANK WEST  
So - what are you going to do now? Once  
we land I mean?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(grins)_  
I don't know about you, but I could  
really use some new clothes. Is there  
a mall nearby we could be dropped off at?

  
Frank and Harry both turn and stare at her in surprise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(innocently bemused)_  
What?

  
xoxox

EXT WILLAMETTE

The helicopter flies away from The Mall, which is now completely engulfed in flame.

_(on screen text, over the picture of the burning Mall)_

**IN THE WEEKS AND MONTHS THAT FOLLOWED THE WILLAMETTE INCIDENT, FRANK WEST PUBLISHED A NUMBER OF STORIES, DETAILING ACTS OF HEROISM AND COURAGE FROM ALL OF THE SURVIVORS, INCLUDING TWO HOMELAND SECURITY AGENTS.**

THE CAUSE OF THE OUTBREAK WAS INVESTIGATED, AND OFFICIALLY PUT DOWN TO A TOXIC WASTE LEAK FROM A TANKER THAT CRASHED IN THE MAIN SQUARE, CAUSING THE SPREAD OF A PREVIOUSLY UNKNOWN DISEASE.

HOWEVER VERY FEW PEOPLE BELIEVED THIS EXPLANATION, AND THE LEVEL OF RUMOUR AND SPECULATION SURROUNDING THE INCIDENT INCREASED EXPONENTIALLY, WITH NEW CONSPIRACY THEORIES DEVELOPING EVERY DAY.

THE MOST POPULAR OF THOSE THEORIES TOLD OF SIX YOUNG ADULTS FROM BRITAIN BEING INSTRUMENTAL IN THE RESCUE AND SUBSEQUENT EVACUATION OF THE SURVIVORS - A STORY VEHEMENTLY DENIED BY FRANK, DHS AGENT BRAD GARRISON AND ALL THE OTHERS SURVIVORS WHO ESCAPED THE WILLAMETTE MALL TRAGEDY.

xoxox

EXT WILLAMETTE

The camera rests on The Mall, as it continues to burn, until the screen slowly fades to black.

CLOSING CREDITS

_(on screen text)_

**Harry Potter And The Holiday From Hell**

A **SammyWrae** Film.

Cast _(in no particular order)_

**Light Mages**

Harry Potter, Luna Lovegood, Dawn Potter  
Ginny Weasley, Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger

**DHS Agents _(Hands Of Blue)_**

Brad Garrison, Jessie McCarney, Adam Scott _(scenes cut)_

**News Team**

Frank West and Edward DeLuca

**Dark Mages**

Otis Washington, Ted Gray  
Tony Black, Theo White

**Dark Minions**

Cheryl Jones, Sophie Richards  
Leah Stein, Beth Shrake

**The Keyes Family**

Carlito and Isabella _(scenes cut)_

**Psychopaths**

Cliff Hudson, Jo Slade  
Larry Chiang, Sean Keanan  
Adam McIntyre, Roger Hall  
Thomas Hall, Jack Hall

**Convicts**

Tom Reynolds, Dick Washburne and Harry Cobb

**Survivors**

Aaron Swoop, Barbara Patterson, Burt Thompson  
Floyd Sanders, Jennifer Gorman, Josh Manning  
Kay Nelson, Kelly Carpenter, Lilly Deacon  
Michelle Feltz, Nathan Crabbe, Ray Mathison  
Rich Atkins, Russell Barnaby, Wayne Blackwell,  
Gina Smith _(scenes cut)_, Lee Richards _(scenes cut)_, Marji Taylor _(scenes cut)_

**Victims**

Emily Brown, Alyssa Keyes, Cole Black  
Lindsay Harris, Lisa Gray, Edward White

  
**Dead Rising Characters**, **Dialog** and **Locations** created by _Yutaka Haruki_.

**Harry Potter Characters** created by _JK Rowling_.

**Dawn Potter** created by _Joss Whedon_.

**Original Dialog** and **Script** written by _SammyWrae_.

Special Thanks to Alyssaria, MyCheats and StrategyWiki.

A **Gemini Studios**/**Home Of The Angel** Production


	2. The Holiday From Hell - Deleted Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scenes that either didn't fit for time reasons, didn't fit for style reasons or didn't fit cause they were crap.

**Cut Scenes - Isabella**

EXT PARK

Isabella Keyes and Carlito Keyes are stood by a fountain in a park.

ISABELLA KEYES  
So, you're going to do it?

CARLITO KEYES  
He took my Alyssa. I can't forgive that.

ISABELLA KEYES  
You know he'll kill you, right?

CARLITO KEYES  
Pretty much   
_(pauses)_  
Take care of yourself, big sis.

ISABELLA KEYES  
Of course.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Isabella sneaks through the parking lot of The Mall, and in to North Plaza. She shoots a number of zombies, and makes her way along until she reaches Ripper's Blades. She barricades the door, then hacks in to the CCTV system to spy on the rest of The Mall.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

A montage of Isabella creeping around North Plaza, killing zombies, getting food and collecting weapons.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Isabella sees Luna, Dawn and Ron crossing The Park towards North Plaza. She sneaks through North Plaza to the entrance, and has a little bit of a killing spree, wiping out most of the zombies in the way. Then she leads the rest of the zombies back up through North Plaza, so the entrance is clear.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Dawn, Ron and Luna walk in to the North Plaza, and stop in surprise.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(puzzled)_  
Did anyone else expect this to be.....   
more full of zombies?

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Dawn cuts the door to the empty shop open, and Harry stands up, runs over to her and hugs her.

HARRY POTTER  
There was..... there was a girl.

DAWN POTTER  
A girl?

HARRY POTTER  
She cleared out the entrance, then lead   
the zombies away.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Are you sure? I thought we were the   
only ones......

HARRY POTTER  
No - she was definitely there. She.....   
she saved us.

  
xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Isabella watches Harry, and smiles to herself, then makes her way back through to Ripper's Blades, hacking and killing as she goes.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Isabella is getting food from the supermarket. She sees Larry dragging Carlito by his hair. She runs over, and swings a sword at Larry's head, but he blocks it, then turns and kicks her out of the supermarket through the plate glass window. She lies there, bleeding and unconscious.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Isabella comes round to find herself surrounded by zombies. She stands up, holding the cut on her head, looking for a way out. All the while the zombies continue to come towards her.

After a half a minute or so, she realises she can't escape, and pulls a gun out of her boot.

ISABELLA KEYES  
Sorry, little bro.

She raises the gun. The camera moves off her, and all we see is the spatter of blood and brain on the wall behind her.

xoxox

_Isabella was going to be a bigger character, but the script was already running a little longer than planned. So I took this out, and just had a single reference to her later on - Carlito saying his sister was dead._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes - Gina, Lee and Marji**

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Marji Taylor, Gina Smith and Lee Richards are hiding in Books By The Ton. They look up as Luna comes in.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Are you three okay?

MARJI TAYLOR  
We've been better. Who are you?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
My name's Luna, and I've come to get   
you out.

GINA SMITH  
How?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
A few of us have set up base in Mall   
Security. If we can make it back there,   
you'll be safe until noon tomorrow.

LEE RICHARDS  
What happens.....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
There's a chopper coming - you'll be   
airlifted out.

  
She glances out the door, then turns back.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I've got two pistols and a sword. Who   
wants what?

  
Lee takes one pistol, Gina takes another, while Marji takes the sword. Luna raises her sword.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You ready to go?

  
The three of them nod

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna leads the three through Entrance Plaza, towards the gate to Paradise Plaza. On the way, Lee trips over a body, and sprains his ankle. He slows down. Luna goes back for him.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You okay?

LEE RICHARDS  
Not so much

  
He glances as Marji and Gina, who are glancing around, occasionally striking at zombies.

LEE RICHARDS  
You should go on - don't wait for me.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Bugger that

  
She pulls his arm over her shoulder, and starts walking.

xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Luna, Lee, Gina and Marji are halfway down Entrance Plaza when there is a sudden swarm of zombies. Marji and Gina try to fight them off, but they start to be overwhelmed. Lee notices, and turns to Luna.

LEE RICHARDS  
Let me go - they need you.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
You can't make it on your own.

LEE RICHARDS  
_(seriously)_  
I know

  
They stare at each other for a moment, then she slowly lets him go, and hands him her sword.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Sell yourself dearly.

LEE RICHARDS  
Count on it.

  
Luna smiles at him, then turns and runs towards Marji and Gina. She blasts a number of zombies out of the way, then gets them moving.

MARJI TAYLOR  
Where's Lee?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Covering our back. He'll be along in a   
moment.

  
They continue through the archway, and fight their way to the warehouse door. As Luna pulls it open, Gina turns round.

GINA SMITH  
Where's Lee?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(pauses)_  
Lee's not coming. Get inside.

  
They glare at her for a moment, then both walk through the door.

xoxox

INT SECURITY

Harry and Dawn stand behind Luna, as she looks down at two youngish women who are sat on the floor. They both look sad.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Marji, Gina - I know you two need to   
grieve, but it's important to remember   
that Lee died saving you, and that he   
would want you to make sure you survive   
this, and not just give up.

MARJI TAYLOR  
You lied to us.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I know, and I'm sorry. But it's what   
he wanted.

GINA SMITH  
So you say.

  
The two women glare at her, and she can't meet their gaze. She turns, and she, Harry and Dawn walk out together.

HARRY POTTER  
You know you did the right thing, love.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I know, but they're right. I lied to   
them, and I left him to die. It's   
going to take me a bit to get over it.

  
Dawn leans over and hugs her, then they are distracted as Frank walks in.

xoxox

_While part of me really wanted to have a rescue mission that went badly, I ended up taking this out since it didn't seem to really fit. Plus, on reflection, Luna going out on her own was a bit of a mistake._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes - The Monster Squad Scene**

INT MOVIEPLEX

RON WEASLEY  
_(ignoring her, gestures at Sean)_  
If we encounter any of this guy's   
friends, then stab them anywhere on the   
body - that should drive them off.

GINNY WEASLEY  
And if all else fails, kick'em in the   
nards.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
Minions or zombies?

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(shrugs)_  
Either.

RON WEASLEY  
Are there any questions?

RAY MATHISON  
Do zombies even have nards?

GINNY WEASLEY  
No idea. But what have you got to lose?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

The group _(from the previous scene)_ are making their way across the Plaza when a zombie breaks past Ron and grabs hold of Michelle.

She tries to bring her knife up, but can't move her arm.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Ray catches site of this, and, swinging his foot back, he kicks the zombie between the legs as hard as he can.

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Michelle laughs out loud as the zombie's eyes bulge out, and it collapses on the floor. She leans down and stabs it in the back of the head, then stands up and turns to her boyfriend.

MICHELLE FELTZ  
Guess that answers your question.

  
xoxox

_I loved the Monster Squad as a kid, and while putting this in was a lot of fun, I eventually took it out because I was trying to reign my crazy side_

xoxox

**Cut Scenes - Alternative Dr Barnaby Plot**

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Barnaby pauses to consider this, then glances out of the shop to where the others are gathering.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
What about the guy behind this? Can you   
protect me from him?

FRANK WEST  
Yes   
_(gestures to the group behind him)_   
They might not look it, but the three   
young women are.... more powerful   
than they look.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
_(pauses, then nods)_  
Okay - stand back while I raise the   
barrier.

  
xoxox

INT ENTRANCE PLAZA

Brad runs through the doors from Al Fresco Plaza to see Frank escorting Barnaby out of Everybody Loves Books.

BRAD GARRISON  
Doctor Barnaby - I am glad to see you   
have survived.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
No thanks to you, Fed.

BRAD GARRISON  
There's a chopper comin....

RUSSELL BARNABY  
West explained it all. So - take me   
there. NOW!

BRAD GARRISON  
Yes, sir.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Jessie escorts Barnaby in to one of the back rooms.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Will you be alright here, Professor?

RUSSELL BARNABY  
I'll be fine, Fed. Now leave me be.

  
Jessie rolls her eyes, then turns and walks out of the room.

xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank and Harry are sitting talking in the back corridor, when Jessie runs in.

JESSICA "JESSIE" MCCARNEY  
Otis wants us. He's found someone else.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Barnaby is sitting, dosing, when the door to the room opens. He turns, then shakes his head.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
I knew they couldn't protect me.

MALE VOICE #3  
You should never have come, Professor.

RUSSELL BARNABY  
My friend asked me. I could hardly   
refuse.

MALE VOICE #3  
And for that act of kindness, you will   
suffer for all eternity.

  
xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Frank, Harry, Luna and Dawn are escorting two women through the Plaza when the walkie-talkie starts bleeping. Frank pulls it out, and flicks it on.

FRANK WEST  
Otis? What's wrong?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
Something's wrong with Dr Barnaby. He   
seems to be.... ill with something.

FRANK WEST  
We'll be there as soon as we can.

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY ROOM

Frank and Harry rush in to the control room, then through to the back rooms to find Otis standing over Barnaby's body, pistol in hand.

FRANK WEST  
You killed him?

OTIS WASHINGTON  
He.... he turned in to a zombie   
_(pauses)_   
He attacked me.

  
Frank and Harry stare at the scene for a few moments, then Harry reaches out and takes the pistol from Otis' hand.

HARRY POTTER  
Don't worry - we understand.

  
He turns to Frank.

HARRY POTTER  
Get Luna in here, now.

  
xoxox

EXT HELIPAD

Harry and Luna carry Barnaby's body in to one corner, and set it down.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Are you sure it's necessary?

HARRY POTTER  
_(shakes his head)_  
I have no idea, but do you want to take   
the chance?

  
Luna stares at the body, then shakes her head. They both raise their wands.

HARRY POTTER  
LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(in unison)_  
INCENDIO!

  
xoxox

_Dr Barnaby was always going to die, and I had two or three ways of killing him. The first was just let him starve to death in the book shop, and the other two were the one I went with in the story, and this one. I ended up going the other way, because I wanted something with more action and mystery._

xoxox

**Cut Scenes - Alternative Ending**

EXT HELIPAD

Ginny and Hermione are carefully waving their wands over the chopper while Ed _(the pilot)_ watches in amazement.

Once they finish, they turn back to where Ron and the other survivors are standing.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Get in - one at a time - and there will   
be more than enough room.

  
The assembled survivors all nod, but before they can start to board, Harry, Luna, Dawn, Frank and Brad emerge from the security room, and stand next to Ron.

Kay is the first to notice them, and starts to applaud. As the six of them make their way through to Ginny and Hermione, the rest of the group take up the applause, until everyone, including Frank and Brad are clapping and cheering.

The six mages stand in front of the helicopters as the applause continues, then Harry holds up his hand.

HARRY POTTER  
Thank you. Thank you all. But, as you   
may have noticed, I set The Mall on   
fire, and the flames are coming this way   
_(he gestures to the now clearly visible   
flames sweeping across the other   
buildings)_   
So, while we all appreciate your thanks,   
I think we really should be going.

  
They watch as the others board the chopper, one by one, then walk up to where Hermione and Ginny are stood.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
How long?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Magical fire fueled by a magical version   
of petrol?   
_(grins)_   
No more than twenty minutes to wipe out   
the entire place, and kill every dead   
thing within it.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(nods)_  
Then we should go.

  
Harry returns the nod, then gestures for them to board. Hermione helps Ron in, then follows him. Ginny and Frank climb in next, followed by Brad and Dawn.

HARRY POTTER  
_(turning to Luna)_  
After you, my lady.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Why thank you, good sir.

  
He helps her up, then, with a last look round, he climbs in after her.

Five seconds later, the chopper takes off.

xoxox

_This was my original version of this scene, but even as I was writing it, I was thinking "This is a little too Movie Of The Week", and in the end decided to cut out the applause part, but leave the rest, since I kind of liked that._


	3. The Holiday From Hell - Outtakes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A number of scenes that occurred to me as I was writing, and wrote after the script was finished.

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry and Luna push the warehouse door open and peer outside. They see a horde of zombies wandering around the Plaza.

HARRY POTTER  
Shall we?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We shall.

  
They walk forward, and let the door close behind them. A moment later, the horde turns to face them. There is a split second where they stare at each other, then the horde swarms towards them.

ZOMBIE #1  
OH MY GOD! IT'S THE BOY WHO LIVED!!

ZOMBIE #2  
CAN WE HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH!

ZOMBIE #3  
SQUEEEEEEEEEEEE!

  
Harry and Luna turn to face each other, then turn back and roll their eyes.

xoxox

INT SECURITY

Frank rushes over to the door, pulls it open and sees Harry stood there, holding up his wand.

HARRY POTTER  
_(sliding his hand up and down his wand  
suggestively)_  
Hey Frank. Have you seen my  
_(pauses)_  
wand?

  
Frank sighs, and slams the door closed.

xoxox

INT WONDERLAND PLAZA

Ginny rushes through the Plaza, dodging zombies. As she reaches the stairs, she jumps up, flings a foot out at the head of the nearest zombie, misses completely and falls flat on her bum.

GINNY WEASLEY  
BOLLOCKS!

  
The crew burst out laughing.

xoxox

INT NORTH PLAZA

Cliff sneaks up behind Harry, and raises his machete. Just as he is about to strike, Harry turns round, holding up his wand.

HARRY POTTER  
_(making a similar motion as before)_  
Hey Cliff. Have you seen my  
_(pauses)_  
wand?

  
Cliff rolls his eyes, then smacks him on the head anyway.

xoxox

INT FOOD COURT

Hermione is sneaking through The Food Court, ducking down behind the bar.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Be vewwy qwiet. I'm hunting wabbits.

  
xoxox

INT MOVIEPLEX

Harry crashes through one of the cinema doors, and comes face to face with a dozen zombies. He raises a pistol, but before he can fire, one of the zombies walks up to him with a slight smirk.

ZOMBIE #4  
_(with a somewhat leering look)_  
Hey Harry - can we see your  
_(pauses)_  
wand?

  
Harry bursts out laughing.

xoxox

INT SECURITY

Harry and Dawn stand behind Luna, as she looks down at two youngish woman who are sat on the floor. They both look sad.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Marji, Gina - I know you two need to   
grieve, but it's important to remember   
that Lee died saving you, and that he   
would want you to make sure you survive  
this, and not just give up   
_(pauses, then smirks)_   
I guess what I'm saying is   
don't cry for Lee, Marj and Gina.

  
The two girls burst out laughing, while Harry and Dawn roll their eyes.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

Harry, Dawn, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and Luna stare in to the darkness of the tunnel.

RON WEASLEY  
So - aside from zombies - what do you  
think's down here?

  
Harry, Dawn and Luna exchange glances.

DAWN POTTER  
Lions.

HARRY POTTER  
Tigers.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Bears.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
_(rolls her eyes)_  
Good god!

GINNY WEASLEY  
_(confused)_  
I thought the next line was "oh my"?

  
xoxox

INT SECURITY

HARRY POTTER  
_(shrugs)_  
Okay

  
He turns and walks down the corridor, while Luna turns back to Ginny.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Thanks.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Just tell me she wasn't boinking him.

  
xox

EXT HELIPAD

Harry pushes the door to the Helipad open, and looks round. A moment later, the sound of two people having very, very noisy sex drifts in to earshot. Harry turns, then shakes his head.

HARRY POTTER  
Very funny guys.

The camera spins round to show Ron and Hermione making the noises, without any of the actual activity.

xoxox

INT UNDERGROUND TUNNELS

The camera shifts back to show the six stood against the wall.

HARRY POTTER  
Any one got an inspiring monologue?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Lions, Tigers and Bears, Oh my?

DAWN POTTER  
We few, we happy few?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You can't get quicker than a   
Quik-Fit-Fitter?

GINNY WEASLEY  
I wanna be like Mike?

RON WEASLEY  
Listen very carefully,   
I shall say this only once?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Strength through unity,   
Unity through faith?

DAWN POTTER  
We aim to misbehave?

GINNY WEASLEY  
We live for the one,  
We would die for the one?

RON WEASLEY  
May his divine shadow fall upon us?

  
Harry opens his mouth, but the others continue.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(yelling passionately)_  
LEROY JENKINS!

DAWN POTTER  
No, Harry - I am your father!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Forward the Light Brigade, charge for the guns?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Again, it is the legend?

RON WEASLEY  
Where ever you go, there you are?

DAWN POTTER  
Mornington Crescent?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
The power of three will set us free?

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's not easy being green?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Well - today we masturbated for money?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
It's dark, and we're wearing sunglasses?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I accidentally boomeranged a chicken?

RON WEASLEY  
If the glove does not fit, you must acquit?

DAWN POTTER  
These endless days are finally   
ending in a blaze?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Ask not what you can do for your country?

RON WEASLEY  
Beth dies?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Now God - stand up for bastards?

DAWN POTTER  
Haven't you always wanted a snorkack?

GINNY WEASLEY  
If you can't say anything nice,   
don't say anything at all?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
One ring to bring them all?

DAWN POTTER  
For Zod, Larry and Cheddar Gorge?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
We're here to chew gum, and kick ass,   
and we're all out of ass?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Why are there so many songs about rainbows?

DAWN POTTER  
The bearers crossed the sea to   
where the people don't die?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Once a king, always a king,   
but once a knight's enough?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Beware of Trojans, they're   
complete smeg-heads?

DAWN POTTER  
But still in matters of curses,   
of hexes and of dark creatures,  
I am the very model of a   
modern DaDa School Teacher?

GINNY WEASLEY  
You can take our lives,   
and we'll throw our freedom as well?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
I think that trying to live a normal life   
could well be the biggest adventure of all?

RON WEASLEY  
Hermione awoke with a jerk?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Mary had a little lamb,   
The doctor was upset,  
"I've often told your mama,  
A ram is NOT a pet"

RON WEASLEY  
Mary had a little lamb,  
She also had a bear.  
And while everyone saw Mary's lamb,  
Very few saw her bear.

GINNY WEASLEY  
Mary loved her little bear,  
To it she was so kind.  
So everywhere that Mary went,  
You'd see her bear behind.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Mary had a little lamb,  
She also had a duck.  
She put them in to bed one day,  
To see if they'd be friends.

DAWN POTTER  
Mary had a sexy dress,  
That was split both back and front.  
And not only could you see her bum,  
You could also see her....

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
HERMIONE GRANGER  
RON WEASLEY  
GINNY WEASLEY  
HARRY POTTER  
_(yelling in complete disbelief)_  
DAWN!!!

  
Dawn merely gives them an amused grin.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
To the truly evil,   
nothing tastes better than power and blood?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
The dampness of the pants   
is how we know?

DAWN POTTER  
So we gave 'im that old bottle,  
that once held bitter ale?

RON WEASLEY  
Sleep my love, let sleep attend thee?

DAWN POTTER  
Where we will we'll roam?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
You'd better never bother with my old bamboo?

RON WEASLEY  
Kill the wabbit?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Beware the Ids that march?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Once chance out between two worlds?

RON WEASLEY  
We have to help,   
or we won't have learned a thing?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Oh my god, I was wrong,   
it was Earth all along?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
I wouldn't want to face the  
machine guns without my stick?

DAWN POTTER  
Be alert, the country needs lerts?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Dogs barking, can't fly without umbrellas?

GINNY WEASLEY  
It's a story of a pretty lady?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Be aloof - the country's got enough lerts?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(one single breath)_  
If you want to take some pictures   
of the fascinating witches   
who put the scintillating stitches   
in the britches of the boys who put the   
powder on the noses of the   
faces of the ladies of the   
harem of the Court of King Caractacus,   
you're too late!

HERMIONE GRANGER  
RON WEASLEY  
DAWN POTTER  
GINNY WEASLEY  
Why?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(shrugs)_  
Cause they probably all got eaten by zombies?

  
They all stare at her in surprise, then she grins.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Okay - I think we're out of suggestions.

  
Harry stares at them, then shakes his head in amusement.

HARRY POTTER  
You realise he's probably dead by now?

  
xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Sean takes a step back in horror, then holds up his knife, trying to look brave. The effect is somewhat spoiled by the fact his hand is shaking quite badly.

SEAN KEANEN  
Who are you?

  
Luna stares at him, then gestures to the robes and the scythe.

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
_(deep, magically enhanced, imposing voice   
that is dripping with sarcasm)_  
I'm the Easter Bunny doing some  
moonlighting work. Who the hell do you   
think I am?

  
Sean and his followers burst in to laughter.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Harry stands up in surprise, staring at Luna. She turns round and returns the stare while Sean turns to run in to the theatre, and trips over a potted plant.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

HARRY POTTER  
_(grins)_  
Volley and Thunder.

  
Dawn stares at him for a moment, then turns to Luna.

DAWN POTTER  
What is he on about?

LUNA LOVEGOOD  
Walk this way, and I will show you.

  
She slouches down, and does an "igor" walk over to the doors. Harry and Dawn stare at her for a moment, then do the same thing, causing the rest of the crew to burst in to laughter.

xoxox

INT PARADISE PLAZA

Hermione rushes back in to the Plaza, and sees Frank and Ginny running over to the area below the coffee shop. With a grin, she runs over to join them.

GINNY WEASLEY  
They've got him pinned down, but they   
can't get to him.

HERMIONE GRANGER  
But you have a plan?

GINNY WEASLEY  
Don't I always?

HERMIONE GRANGER  
Yeah, but your last plan involved using   
the dead body of Minister Fudge as a   
battering ram to knock down the door to   
Malfoy Manor, so forgive me if I worry   
a little.

  
Ginny and Frank stare at her in disbelief, while she smirks back at them.

xoxox

_These are various things that occurred to me while I was writing, but that I also knew would never write it in to the script because they were clearly not suitable and entirely silly. _

The "Inspiring Monologue" was especially fun to write, since I have included quotes from nearly every source, show and film I can think of.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Full Disclaimer**
> 
> As previously mentioned, the following copyrights are in place
> 
> Dead Rising Characters, Dialog and Locations created by Yutaka Haruki.
> 
> Harry Potter Characters created by JK Rowling.
> 
> Dawn Potter created by Joss Whedon.
> 
> Original Dialog and Script written by SammyWrae. And while I can not claim ownership of the above copyrights (because I suspect it would be illegal or at least unethical), I do ask that if you wish to repost this script elsewhere, you do the story in its entirety, and leave all disclaimers and notes intact.
> 
> Any quotes from recognisable sources are also copyright to their original creators. But since that encompasses a great deal of dialog, I am not going to list them one by one.
> 
> **Notes**
> 
> This follows on from the "A New Dawn" trilogy (which I admit is not yet completely finished, but is properly plotted out), so if you haven't read at least "Summer's Story", you probably should (otherwise you might be a tad confused about Dawn, The War and a few other things).
> 
> This was written in around 15 days for "Script Frenzy 2009", and was quite a lot of fun to write.
> 
> And that's pretty much all I'm going to say.


End file.
